Twilit Shadow
by Belladonna209
Summary: Dark Link and Midna are childhood friends. When Zant turns Midna into an imp, Dark Link gets taken by Zant and Ganon. Midna then goes to Link when he turns into the divine beast and the story continues. M for mild language and mental abuse in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of a story I'm working on concurrently with my own original fictional book. Since this is the first story I'm publishing, feedback would be helpful. I'll try to update regularly since I have written at least the first two chapters after this.**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda series that inspired this fanfiction.**

Prologue

Midna sat on a branch crying. Over the past few days, her life underwent a series of spirals until she had come to where she was now. Her kingdom and power had been taken from her, her love had been stolen, and she was reverted to this hideous imp. When Zant had confronted her, Midna didn't know he had the power to steal all she had from her, but when it had happened, she hadn't lost hope. Until now, she had thought there was a chance to save everything.

As she sat there pitying herself, Midna became aware of something going on near the forest entrance. She crept as close as she dared, but couldn't see much. She watched as a small struggle ensued before a bright flash of light and a scream. After a few seconds, a shadow being grabbed hold of a beast's leg and began dragging it past her.

She ducked behind the tree trunk and watched as the divine beast was pulled past her. She wiped at her eyes as her heart rekindled a spark of hope for her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Me again! So I said that there'd be some Dark Link in the future but you have to wait until after this chapter and then I hope you recognize him. Please read and review. I Don't Own the Zelda franchise! Thanks for reading!**

Thanks to the fact that the Beast was unconscious, Midna spent a little time gathering information on her new partner. Using a small spell, she made sure she was invisible to anyone who came to watch the prisoner while she was busy; Midna then let herself gently into her hero's memories.

She knew that what she was doing was greatly invasive, but that there was no other way for her to trust this person. Midna relaxed as the magic took effect. The more she allowed the memories to become her own, the clearer the image was. Her forehead tickled, the first and only sign she would get before quickly entering as a first person in this young man's memories.

"Link!" a girl called, getting closer, like a voice in the mist. "Link, if you don't wake up, then I'm going to have to come up there myself."

The man named Link jumped out of bed and Midna had to get reacquainted with the feeling of reliving another's memories. The boy didn't bother with the ladder and instead jumped the ten feet down to the floor of his house before running to the door and throwing it open. "Don't come in!"

A slight blonde girl with her hair pulled to one side stood with her hands on her hips and asked, "Well as long as you made it this far, Fado was wondering if you could help him and Rusl didn't want you skipping practice. Not that you'd do such a thing. I swear, if you didn't have that sword or horse, you wouldn't have anything to do."

She felt Link smile and the girl smiled back. Link said, "I'll be right there." He climbed down the ladder and Midna felt something light in the boy as he said, "So are you busy afterwards, Ilia?"

The girl named Ilia shook her head quickly and said, "But you know how my father is; if I don't keep an eye on him, who knows what he would do."

The memory faded and several other memories from over the years floated in front of her. She could tell that the boy wasn't much older than her, but that he wasn't even sure of his own age because he had been found by the village as a child. He and the girl Ilia were the oldest of the troupe of children that the small town had, and were idolized by the younger kids.

Midna found herself smiling as she looked through years of his life, trying not to get too familiar. She stopped at a more recent memory where Link and Ilia were in the spring alone after dark. The two had just spent the day together, as Link's feelings implied, and he was getting ready to kiss her. As he leaned in, Midna pulled out of Link's head violently, falling over from the force of it.

It hadn't been more than a week since Makura had been taken from her, yet here she was watching the most intimate moments of a boy she had no intention of getting to know that well. She sat in the corner of his cell, her invisibility still in place and waited for him to wake up.

When he finally did, he leapt around the cell in anger. His chain was the only thing that kept Midna out of reach; her invisibility made her unseen, but if he bumped into her, she would still be found out and she didn't want to be caught by a panic driven animal. Quickly she phased through the door and waited until Link's fear and anger faded. After a few minutes, Link growling lowered to a manageable decibel and he lowered his head, his energy sapped and his sides heaving.

Midna stepped up to the iron bars and spoke up. "I found you!"

Link responded by dropping the chain he was biting and growling at her. Midna sighed and phased back through the iron gate and said, "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Growling and snarling at me? I was going to help you."

Link quieted and Midna giggled, saying, "You humans are obedient to a fault. But you aren't human right now are you?"

Link snapped at her, but Midna leapt out of range before closing her eyes in concentration and breaking the chain. Link jumped and lifted his foot, realizing what she had done. She giggled again as she went back through the gate and to the hall. Stretching her hands above her head, Midna asked, "Well are you coming or what?"

Link glanced around before smashing the box in the corner, revealing a dip where he could get under the wall. When he was out of the cell, Midna jumped lightly on his back, making him jump around trying to throw her off. Midna held on tightly and exclaimed, "I'm on your side! Let's get out of here. There's someone I want you to meet. If you behave I might even help you out."

Link sat on his haunches, letting her words sink in. When she was afraid he wasn't going to do as she asked, Link jumped forward and Midna cried out as she leaned forward so she wasn't thrown off.

They made their way through the prison, Link learning how to use his form to his advantage and Midna learning just where his own abilities weren't enough, though she was pretty sure that his human abilities wouldn't have been able to cope either.

When they managed to get to the tower that held Princess Zelda, Midna sat back and watched her hero's reactions. As Zelda explained how the world had come to be covered in twilight, Midna felt herself getting angry at Zant, but controlled it. It wouldn't do to reveal her secret so soon.

When they left, Midna floated ahead, thinking about how to get her point across. When she turned around, Midna said, "I can take you back out of the twilight, but I think there's something you're forgetting."

Midna braced herself. She didn't want to use his memories against him, but saw no other way. She spun around and when she turned back, Collin screamed before he spun around and Ilia screamed. Using Ilia's face and voice, Midna said, "I'll take you back there, and you can take a little bit to think about what you've been told."

Then she called up a portal and the two of them transported to Ordon spring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter 2 begins the story of 'Dark Link'. As always, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura was leaning against the bars of his cell, bored out of his mind. Zant had taken over the throne room of Hyrule Castle and created a small space to the side for his prisoner to be kept. During his time here, Makura had paced back and forth worrying over what had happened, but all he was losing was energy and he wasn't gaining anything, so he gave up and sat down sometime during the fourth day.

But that didn't mean his mind had stopped racing. He kept his senses ready, waiting for a time to use his powers to find a breach in Zant's prison. Despite the fact that Zant wasn't a very accomplished mage, his spell was solid. Makura knew that the jealous cousin had been helped by some other force; one he wasn't familiar with. Even Midna with all her magic, had been beaten.

His eyes closed and his brows drew together as he remembered the event that had led to his position. He frowned and crossed his arms when the memory came back yet again.

_Midna was cornered on a balcony by Zant. Makura tried rushing to her, but Zant turned a hand to him and suddenly he was suspended in the air, his arms out to his sides. Midna flashed frightened eyes at him and Makura tried to call to her but nothing came out as he struggled against the spell. As he watched, Zant closed the distance between Midna and himself and he cast another spell, making Midna collapse. _

_"Midna!" Makura screamed, this time managing to get the sound out. Zant turned back to him and moved his arm toward Makura and grinned. Makura felt a snarl reach his face and his eyes glared dangerously, but then Zant quickly moved his palm toward the ground and Makura was thrown to his knees as though a great weight had been placed around his wrists. _

_Makura looked up into Zant's face as he walked toward him and spat out, "Bastard!"_

_Zant gave a small cruel smile before looking behind Makura and nodding. Two shadow beasts rushed forward and pulled his arms behind his back. While he was restrained, Zant turned back to Midna, but she was gone._

Makura felt his chin drop to his chest as the despair hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into his palms to shut out the pain. He was glad that Zant and his master weren't there, but there was no guarantee that they wouldn't come back any time soon.

When he had first seen the Gerudo King, Makura had known that this man was the source of Zant's strange new powers. Ganon had seemed surprised and proud that Makura was in his current situation, which puzzled Makura. He was a nobody. The only reason he had been captured was because he had been sneaking Midna back into the castle. The two had been friends as long as he could remember, but that only went back about fifteen years.

Makura had shown up in the Twilight Realm as a five year old with no history. He was found wandering and a town elder had been taking care of him because most of the villagers were afraid of his eyes. Unlike the warm oranges and reds of most of the twili, his were a vibrant dark blue. The town had been on the verge of casting him out when Midna's convoy had come through and she personally rescued him. He had been taken back to the castle town and the two had been close ever since.

As Makura pondered his memories, the hall doors opened and in strided Ganondorf, the Gerudo King and his meek servant, Zant. The first was angry about something and Zant was trying to placate him. As they walked to the throne, Makura followed them with his gaze, a vicious glare in his eyes. It seemed like they had forgotten him until Ganon looked over with an evil smirk.

He whispered something to Zant, but they were too far away for Makura to hear. Zant turned in surprise, his robes whipping with the motion. Ganon began to walk over and Makura could tell it wasn't for his benefit.

Ganon laughed low and said, "You'll do perfectly! I remember a time when one like you was my loyal servant, but I doubt I could gain your loyalty."

With a snap of his fingers, the iron bars of his square cage disappeared and Makura was forced to his feet by the magic of the king of evil. His body was held by an invisible vice and his toes barely scraped the floor as he was pulled to within a foot of Ganon. Makura gasped as he was jerked to a stop, but Ganon said, "Let's see what a Shadow can do."

Makura screamed as the pain of a thousand burning needles dug into him while Ganon worked his magic. When he was done, Ganon clapped his hands and Makura collapsed in a breathless heap. As he regained his strength, Ganon continued, "Your will is now mine. You will stay in this room until I have need of you."

Makura lay there, trying to steady his shaky breathing while Ganon and Zant left the hall. After about a minute, he swallowed thickly and stood up. He glanced down at himself and saw a surprise. His clothes, the normal flowing robes of the Twili, had been replaced with a black tunic and gray pants that covered his tattoos. His slippers had been replaced with black boots and he wore an oddly shaped hat. Under the tunic was a set of chainmail and a pair of greaves protected his arms.

His orange hair had faded to white. He knelt in panic and looked at the reflective floor, and was relieved that his eyes were still the vibrant blue they had always been. The tattoo that wrapped around his chest, up his neck and across his right cheek was peeking above the collar of the tunic, but apart from that, he was now something else.

Reaching up a hand, Makura touched his face, willing himself to return to what he had been. When nothing happened, his hand changed to a fist and he slammed it onto the floor. Turning to the hall door, Makura saw that it was open for the first time since he was brought here. He jumped to his feet and charged to the door, but when he got close, caution leapt to the forefront.

Slowing down to a walk, Makura edged toward the door, waiting for a sign. Nothing happened until he tried to cross the threshold. Holding out a hand, he was met by a solid force. He ran his hand along it before calling his magic around his hand and slapping his palm flat against the force.

He was thrown backwards, spinning in the air before hitting the floor and rolling painfully. He doubled up on his side, waiting for the pain to subside.

**Yay for cliff hangers. I didn't really have anything else planned to happen as I seg-wayed into the next bit. I always like to have meaning to names. When I found Makura, I was looking for some kind of double meaning to Link. **

**By the way... Link is german for left-handed, yet in Twilight Princess he is right handed. This is another reason why Makura will be left handed when he gets a weapon, as his name means Mirror. No I really didn't mean to make it mirror because of the Twilight Mirror. I honestly didn't even think of that until I had published the first chapter and had to come up with a name for the story. **

**So, to recap: 1) Link is a right handed warrior named for using his left hand 2) Makura means Mirror and it's the closest thing I could find to opposite Link**

**and now that i'm done rambling, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back! Once again, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Midna had been helping Link from the shadows. They had gone back to get his sword and shield from the villagers and spoken to the Spirit Ordona. When they had killed the bugs and filled the Vessel of Light, they had been transported back to Eldin Spring.

As Eldin explained to Link where they needed to go next, Midna waited patiently in his shadow. It wasn't that she wasn't paying attention; it's just that this was old news to her. She had heard these stories since she was little because it was part of her history.

When Eldin mentioned the change in appearance, Midna turned to Link. It was a good thing she was in his shadow because she wasn't able to hide her surprise. He wasn't wearing clothes similar to those worn by the villagers, as she assumed he had been when he first entered the twilight. His green tunic looked very good on him, but it wasn't the attire that caught her attention.

She wasn't seen, but felt her breath catch when she looked at up at him. He may have had the colors of a Hylian, but he was nearly identical to Makura! At the thought of him, Midna felt her eyes tear up and was glad once again for the dark. She had the sudden urge to touch Link's face to make sure her love hadn't somehow jumped into this stranger's body. Midna caught herself reaching out, but pulled her hand to her face to cover a yawn.

Link didn't see her surprise as he listened to Eldin talk, but once they were done, he said, "I'm going to go back to the village to check on everyone. I want to make sure the parents aren't panicking and Rusl was injured. And maybe Epona will be there too since I couldn't get into the pasture."

Midna leapt out of his shadow and replied shakily, "Are you sure? Going back to them like this might be a shock."

Link dismissed her thoughts with a wave of his hand and replied, "They need my help. They're going to need a little stability in this crisis and I can be there to calm them. They know I will stop at nothing to get their children back safe and sound."

Midna smiled sadly as she was reminded of her friend. Makura was the same way. No matter how small the problem, he was always there to help. Thinking of what Zant could be doing to him, Midna said, "Let's go back then and get this over with. We need to continue onwards!"

Link gave her a questioning look but said, "Alright. After a quick detour we'll have that temple cleared in no time."

Link went to all the townspeople, but they all said the same thing. The children had been taken and he was the first good sign they had seen in days. Uli was the only one who had more than just her son to worry about. Rusl had taken his sword and left before his wounds fully healed, mentioning something about gathering help.

Link raced up the hill to the goat pasture, hoping his partner was there. When he got to the top, the gate was open, but the goats and Fado were the only occupants. Link slowed down to a walk and tried to hide his disappointment. Fado walked toward him, surprise written on his face.

"Link! We were all worried you had been taken as well. It's good to see you!"

Link smiled softly and said, "It's good to be back, but have you seen Epona? I haven't been able to find her since we got separated when I blacked out."

Fado's happy expression fell and he said, "I haven't heard or seen neither hide nor hair of her, but if I do you'll be the first to know."

Link felt crushed, but said, "Thanks mate; it means the world to me."

After a sad walk back through the woods and several monkeys later, the forest temple was completed without a clue as to where the children were.

**A little help would be nice. My chapters seem to be getting longer, but I don't know if the audience (you) like that. I am trying to upload once or twice a week, thrice max, but if you would rather have shorter chapters I can make that work! **

**Read and review and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

Makura waited impatiently for something to happen. Zant had carelessly mentioned Midna had been spotted with a Hylian who happened to take on the form of a blue eyed wolf while in the Twilight. While this made him happy she was alive, Makura was frustrated that there was nothing he could do to help her. There was nothing more he wanted than to rush to her side and break Zant's curse on her.

He hadn't left the throne room since Ganon had changed him, though he noticed that his daily needs had diminished greatly. He was working on his magic spells when he heard a faint echo. Letting his power fade, Makura glanced around behind him looking for a source.

A voice called faintly, _'This way.'_

Makura slowly worked his way toward the sound. He called up a small flame to hover above his head as he walked toward the throne. When he was within five feet, the echo called to his left and Makura edged around the statue.

'_Use your magic to see the truth.'_

Makura closed his eyes and laid a hand against the cold stone, willing his vision to clear. When he opened his eyes, they flashed with power and his sight darkened until one stone stood out from the others. He reached out until his hand brushed the block lightly and a light flared briefly of a golden triangle.

He threw a hand up to cover his eyes, but when the light faded, a doorway stood where solid rock had been before. With one last glance behind him, Makura stepped through into the door into the dark hallway behind it.

The door closed behind him with the lowest snick and Makura glanced quickly in surpise, but a voice said soothingly, '_Come to my prison, and I will help you.'_

Makura wound through the dark maze of rooms until he came to a staircase that led to a tower. Calling forth his light, he walked cautiously and began his ascent, wary of traps. He made it to the top without a problem and paused at the door. He wished he had his sword, but Zant had hidden it somewhere in this world. Gathering his courage, Makura pushed open the door and walked into the room.

A figure sat by the window, their cloak pulled tightly together. With a small sigh, they said, "You made it."

Makura had been tense while he watched, but at the voice of the woman, he relaxed. Makura asked, "How did you get me out of the hall?"

The woman smiled sadly and said, "Just because my kingdom has fallen, doesn't mean my abilities have deserted me. Unfortunately, I don't have enough left to get myself out, but I can get you out of this castle and out into the world where you will be able to do good."

Makura frowned and said, "The Twilight realm covers most of this land, but to be inside it; I'd be prey waiting for Zant to find me and to set foot in the Light world is death for my tribe."

The woman stood up and said, "Another prisoner was brought to me by a friend several days ago. He was blessed by the Goddesses and turned into a wolf. The girl who brought him seemed to think he was some kind of blessed sign to your people."

Makura opened his mouth in surprise and asked, "The Divine Beast has arrived? Who was it that brought him to you?"

The woman smiled at his enthusiasm and asked, "The imp who brought him to me was named Midna, but this is the first news I've heard of a Divine Beast. Please, would you tell me what this means. The more we know, the better chance we have that Ganon can be killed."

Makura crossed his arms and recalled the legends of old. When he opened his mouth to speak, caution spoke up instead and he asked suspiciously, "How can I trust you? For all I know, Zant may have placed you here to spy on me."

The woman's smile broadened and she raised her hands to her face saying, "I am no friend of Zant."

She threw back her hood, revealing long blond hair and deep blue eyes. "I am the Ruler of this land, Princess Zelda."

Makura had an urge to kneel and dropped to one knee, but before he could lower his head, Zelda said, "You owe me no fealty. Please rise."

Makura looked up and answered, "My own Princess said the same thing when I met her for the first time."

Zelda stepped up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Lowering herself to his eye level, Zelda said, "One of your own is helping the Hero Chosen by the Gods. I'm just returning the favor. I will hide you from prying eyes. You will need to meet up with the Hero in Eldin Province. It is still under the cloud of Twilight, but you will find who you seek there."

Zelda grabbed his hands and pulled Makura to his feet. Releasing his hands, Zelda stepped back and slowly raised her hand, casting a portal. When he was nearly gone, she whispered, "Goodbye and good luck, brave warrior."

**Seriously people! I'm starting to believe that this story isn't liked. Can I get a review to tell how I'm doing so far? Anybody?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It seems like a lot of set up, but it only took me a couple hours to come up with everything before this! Here's chapter 5 for all you reading this! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura found himself in a field. Because he had never been here before, there wasn't much for him to go off of, but after a quick glance around, he found himself near the edge of the twilight on a bridge. He started forward, cautious of the creatures turned by the Twilight.

He had crossed the bridge when he heard on the wind, '_Use the grass to call forth your steed and she will help you traverse this land. I don't have much power left, but I can summon her from your realm. This is my last act of guidance for you.'_

Makura looked around in confusion before noticing the peculiar plant at his feet. He picked a strand and put it to his lips. Preparing himself for anything, Makura blew through the reed and waited. After a few moments, he heard a neigh echo through the wind like Zelda's voice had and then he heard the clop of horse hooves on the dry ground. Turning to the sound, Makura smiled as his blue-gray mare trotted up to him with a happy whinny.

When she stopped in front of him, Makura laid a hand across her face and rubbed his other along her neck. Whispering the way he did for her, he said, "How's my girl. We have some work for us to do. What do you say we use your light to disperse the Twilight?"

His horse whickered and nibbled his hair, but stepped past him. Makura smiled and jumped on Eleni. Calling forth his magic, Makura scanned the surrounding areas. The field he was in wasn't very big, but a village could be reached if he went north. If he went east, a path traveled to the neighboring field. The villagers gave off fear, but didn't seem in harm's way. Using his hand to focus his spell, Makura scanned the other field and came across an interesting discovery.

Makura closed the spell and turned toward the east path at a gallop. If what he sensed was correct, he didn't have much time. When Makura raced past the entrance, the ground started shaking and he shot a look over his shoulder. Boulders began raining down behind them and he pushed Eleni faster so they didn't get crushed.

When the trembling finally stopped, Makura pulled up and faced the wall behind them hoping that Midna didn't need to come this way. With one last look, Makura turned down the path and spurred Eleni over the bridge and closer to the enemy.

Makura circled the bulblin encampment, using his magic to feel for where the children were. When he found them, he walked Eleni as close as he dared. The darkness hid them well, but with the full moon, they could be easily spotted without a distraction. He quickly dismounted and ran up to the back of a tent, looking for anything that could help him. He spotted a rough bow and a few arrows as well as a couple bombs. Smiling to himself, Makura picked up all three and raced low to the ground back to Eleni.

After a quick look, Makura saw that the lookout was nodding off. He kneed Eleni to a trot and shot an arrow at the pot hanging over the fire, spraying the hot contents in a five foot radius and burning the bulblin. While it thrashed in surprise, several others came to investigate. Eleni had them out of view as Makura saw one of the arrivals about to smack the scout.

Makura could feel the confusion of the kids and sent a silent plea to them. Pushing to the edge of their minds, Makura said, _"I mean you no harm. I'll give you a chance to escape, but you must be fast. There's only going to be one shot at this before they catch on to what I'm doing and I don't intend to let them catch any of us. When you hear a shrill whistle, run toward the moon and don't stop until I find you or you find help."_

Makura felt their confusion double as he spoke, but once they realized they had all heard it, they settled down to wait. Smiling to himself, Makura had Eleni run to the edge of the camp, catching the enemy by surprise before rearing and racing Eleni back out. When he had all the attention of the bulblins, Makura whistled as loud as he could, the pitch causing the bulblins to grab their heads in pain. Thankfully the children were far enough away that it wouldn't hurt them.

Makura felt them start to flee and laughed at the idiocy of the bulblins. He started throwing the bombs around the tents, blowing them up and starting multiple fires. When he ran out, Makura fled on Eleni in the opposite direction of the children, leading a wild chase. He used the last of his arrows to make sure they followed him.

When he lost his tail, Makura circled around and raced back to where he had last felt the presence of the children. As he got close, he sensed something was wrong. He pushed Eleni faster, willing her to get to the children in time while simultaneously using magic to stretch his sight farther to see what was wrong.

He almost missed the leader of the bulblins riding toward the children on a boar. He was so well cloaked in magic it had to be a gift from Zant. One of the children, the oldest female, heard the drumming of hooves and turned to face the danger while yelling for the others to go on. Makura hurled a spell at the beast to try to stop the boar, but from this distance it barely flinched.

Makura watched in horror as the girl just past his reach was scooped up and carried screaming back toward the bulblins where they were already starting to regroup and flee further across the field. Makura ran after them, but the boar was too fast for an already tired horse. Turning back toward the remaining children, Makura trotted back to where they cowered in fear.

**Eleni means Light or Torch. Since nothing matches well with Epona's 'Horse Goddess' meaning, I found something else that was pretty. Next chapter has more for Makura to deal with. Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter. I don't own Legend of Zelda**

Makura stopped about ten feet from them and dismounted. He walked slowly toward them and stopped when they flinched away from him. Crouching down, Makura said, "It's going to be alright. You're safe now."

Recognition flashed across their faces and one of the boys asked, "Are you the one who spoke before?"

Makura smiled and said, "I am. I'm here to help."

The children edged toward him and once close the boy who had spoken opened his mouth in shock. Makura stood back up before the boy could say anything and made sure his face was in shadow as he said, "A village is only a few hours walk that way. If we are quick, we can get there before the sun rises."

Makura called Eleni over to them and looked her over for wounds. Finding none and seeing her sides were no longer heaving, Makura asked, "How many of you can ride?"

The girl shyly raised a hand and the boy who hadn't spoken nodded enthusiastically, but Makure doubted any of them could keep their seat if Eleni ran. He thought for a moment before saying, "Two can ride double. I'll carry one of you while the fourth walks. You can rotate. What are your names?"

The girl spoke up for the first time and said, "My name is Beth. The two brothers are Talo and Malo and the blonde boy is Colin."

Grinning, Makura said, "Beth and Talo get the first ride."

He ran a hand along Eleni's neck as he brought the two beside her and lifted Talo to the front of the saddle before lifting Beth up behind him. As Colin began walking, he pointedly looked at Malo before walking beside him. Makura kept stride as he picked Malo up and held him to his chest like the two year old he was.

Malo started protesting, but Makura laughed pleasantly at him and didn't bother changing. Malo quickly quieted and they walked for the rest of the night, alternating who rode Eleni, who followed behind her rider loyally.

When they came to the gate, Makura sighed in frustration. He could easily jump Eleni over it, but didn't feel good about leaving the children alone. Malo had fallen asleep before the first rotation and the other three looked ready to drop at any second.

Deciding quickly, Makura stopped them and whispered, "I will get us over, but I need my horse back. I'll take Talo and Malo first and be back for you two."

Pulling Beth off, Makura scooted Talo back and jumped up in front of him. Grabbing one of Talo's arms with his free hand, Makura wrapped it around his waist and said, "Hold one tight."

Makura pushed Eleni to a gallop, hoping the motion wouldn't wake the youngest who he was holding with one arm. They cleared the gate and Makura pulled them to a stop, jumping off and setting Malo on the ground before grabbing Talo and putting him beside his brother. "I'll be right back with your friends. Wait here for me."

Leaping back over the gate and stopping in front of the other two children, Makura helped Beth mount, but Colin grabbed the hem of his tunic and gestured for him to come down. Kneeling beside the boy, Makura smiled and asked, "Is anything wrong?"

Colin shook his head and said nervously, "It's just that I know what you are and everything says I shouldn't trust you, but you remind me so much of him. You aren't like the others who came to our world."

Makura tilted his head and grinned, "You could say that. Come on; let's get you up so we can get you to safety."

Picking Colin up, he whispered, "I treasure your trust, but can you keep this a secret? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of what I am."

Colin smiled and wrapped his arms around Makura's neck in agreement before Makura jumped up and placed Colin in front of him. Makura laughed low as Beth wrapped her arms around his waist enthusiastically. Running toward the gate, the trio cleared it and Makura picked up Malo again to continue into town, Talo once again on Eleni.

Makura closed his eyes and gestured with his free hand, using his magic to locate the townspeople. Makura frowned when he only found three amidst the dozen houses. Colin felt him tense and asked, "What's wrong?"

Makura released the spell and said, "I don't know, kiddo."

Colin stepped closer and grabbed his free hand. The six of them walked through the town until they came to the sanctuary by the spring. He pulled Talo and Beth off Eleni and led the four to the door. With a nod to Colin, Makura mounted Eleni and retreated to watch while they knocked.

Makura saw the surprise on the shaman's face as he opened his door to the tired children. Makra smiled when he led them inside, looking around once the children were inside. Makura used his spell to find out what was going on inside and his smile broadened when he saw that they were indeed safe.

Using a spell Midna had taught him, Makura covered himself and Eleni with invisibility and began to look for the Divine Beast.

**Just so you know, I'm not sorry for coddling Malo. He's either too creepy or too strange so I went for trying to make him cute.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the big meeting. I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

Midna and Link repaired the bridge and continued forward, following the scent the wolf had picked up. They had to dig under the gate to get into town and what awaited them wasn't encouraging. With her help, Link managed to kill the shadow beasts, but then the Spirit called them to the spring. Midna lost interest when Eldin repeated the same thing Faron had told them.

She felt a familiar pressure in her surroundings and left Link for a few moments to search for the source. When she rounded the edge of the Sanctuary, she laughed and said, "You never were able to totally hide yourself from me!"

Makura lowered his spell and grinned at Midna saying, "Only you though. I managed it well enough everywhere else."

Midna giggled before throwing herself toward him. Makura laughed before remembering where he was and asked quietly, "Where is the Divine Beast?"

Midna held him at arm's length and said, "I left him at the spring. Come let me introduce you two. You will never believe this!"

Midna leapt off and Makura dismounted, Eleni following behind. Link turned around once Eldin was through speaking and Midna resettled herself on his back. He took two steps before he saw Makura and started growling.

Midna giggled and lightly tapped Link's head to get his attention, saying, "This is my friend. Link, I introduce you to Makura and his mare Eleni."

Makura flashed a showy bow and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Link threw a questioning look at Midna, but stepped forward to greet Makura. Makura knelt to meet his eyes, trying to understand the wolf. Stretching out a hand, Makura watched in amusement as Link sniffed his hand before sitting back and looking expectantly at Midna.

Midna remembered something and said, "Oh! One more thing; Link is basically your twin.

Makura's attention snapped to her and he asked incredulously, "You can't be serious. We're two separate races, how could that happen?"

Midna giggled and said, "It surprised me the first time I saw his other side. Stick around long enough and you'll get to see it too."

Makura rolled his eyes and asked, "So what is it we need to do. Zelda didn't give me much to go on when she sent me here."

Midna's eyes widened in surprise and she asked, "Zelda is the one who helped you? Don't you think that's a little… you know."

Makura smirked and said, "I didn't miss the irony when she rescued me."

Link sat in confusion listening to their banter, but yawned when they shared a secret. Midna skipped back to Link and sat on his back, saying, "We need to find the insects of light. Only then can we find the power that we need to defeat a certain evil king."

Makura frowned and said, "I don't think he's all we have to worry about now. I discovered the source of the new magic he used. A man from this world was granted power from somewhere and he used it to release our world on this one."

Midna asked in concern, "Where were you? When I fled, I wasn't sure what he would do to you."

Makura walked to her and said, "There was nothing to be done. I would give myself a hundred times if I thought you'd be safe."

Link, now completely forgotten, listened curiously to their exchange. They had told him more about what was going on than Midna had told him over the past few days in these few sentences.

Makura stepped back to his horse and said, "The children you smelt are safe. I managed to get them here and the shaman is taking care of them, but he doesn't know I was the one who brought them here."

Midna said, "We can handle the bugs, you try to explore the mountain. I sense evil there, but something is hiding it from me."

Makura smiled and said, "You know reconnaissance is what I do best."

Midna smirked and patted Link's sides to let him know she was ready. The two took off around the back of the sanctuary and disappeared over the top. Makura mounted and turned Eleni toward the mountain path he had seen. Leaving Eleni, Makura continued on foot to the top of the mountain.

Makura lifted his arms and elevated to the peak where a doorway was seen. Double-checking his invisibility, Makura stepped into the room and expanded his senses. Deep within the mountain, he felt a creature barely restrained. It was the source of the chaotic eruptions and constantly tested its chains.

Makura tested it himself before placing a few more wards to secure it. If the monster broke out before he and Link were able to get to it, who knew what havoc could be wrought. When he was sure the creature was controlled, Makura stepped back outside and waited for Link and Midna to show up.

Within minutes, the pair climbed into the hot spring and killed the last insect. Before they absorbed the last tear, Midna asked, "What will happen when we return the light?"

Link gave her a puzzled look before turning to Makura in understanding. Makura scratched his head and answered, "I don't know. What happens to you when the light comes back?"

Midna shrugged and said, "I turn back into a shadow."

Makura frowned and said quietly, "Shadow? That's what that man called me."

"Hm… Someone called you Shadow?"

"Yeah… right before he did this to me." Makura said, gesturing to himself.

"You'll probably become a shadow like me, but don't worry," she said coyly, "I don't mind sharing."

Link threw her a look that made her giggle. Turning back to Makura she said, "Why don't we just grab this tear and see what happens. We can speculate all we want, but until it happens…."

Link stepped into the light and it enveloped him, turning him blue with the brilliance and Makura had to turn away before it blinded him. When he turned back, they were in the spring and Midna was completely black, springing away from them. Makura turned in surprise at Link and gasped. First he was still visible and second because he couldn't believe it.

Backing away slowly, Makura exclaimed, "What is th-"

He was cut off when pain spiked through him, but this was different than what he felt before. Link rushed forward as Makura fell to the ground and curled up to try to block the waves of agony. Makura raised frightened eyes to his double and saw shock then understanding pass over the Hero's face before Makura blacked out.

Can you guess what's happening? Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kudos to you if you guessed right! I don't own Legend of Zelda."**

Makura woke up to hushed whispers. He heard familiar voices, but one new one. Opening his eyes, Makura found Link was kneeling protectively near him with one hand on Makura's shoulder and the other close to his sword. Makura got up on all fours and Link glanced hurriedly at him while the adults he had been arguing with backed a few steps away. Makura glanced in question at Link then sat back on his haunches.

Wait, Makura thought, since when do I have haunches? Glancing at himself quickly, Makura saw he had been transformed into a beautiful white wolf with black markings on his face and across his sides. He also noticed he was quite large, but then Link had been large for a wolf too. He caught a few words and perked his ears towards the conversation.

Link said with forced calm, "Trust me, he's not going to hurt anyone."

The man with the tubby stomach and face shield said, "Yeah? He seems just like one of those monsters to me."

The man in the robe spoke up and said, "Barnes! That is quite the assumption. Dogs have been our friends for hundreds of years."

Barnes threw a finger toward Makura and answered, "It's not just a dog it's a freaking wolf! The thing could turn at any moment."

Makura shied away from the anger and fear the man was giving off and forced himself not to whine. Link glanced at him and placed a hand comfortingly on his head. Looking at Barnes with his full rage, Link said, "If he's not welcome, then I will just take the children and leave."

The shaman looked in surprise and asked, "How did you know about the children?"

Link glanced at him in exasperation and said, "You could barely hold them in check when they saw me. The only reason they're in there now is that you thought my friend here was dangerous."

Looking past the man, Link called out, "Colin, Beth, Malo, Talo, come out! It's alright!"

Cautiously at first, the door was cracked, but when the kids saw Link, it was thrown open and the kids ran out to him. They stopped when they saw the wolf he was kneeling beside. Talo and Beth were the first to step forward and Makura appreciated their trust, though it was more in Link than himself. Colin approached once he saw the other two giggling when Makura let them scratch behind his ears and he licked their hands.

Makura watched as Colin asked Link, "Is it okay if I pet him?"

Link nodded and took his hand, placing it on Makura's shoulder. Colin rubbed it gently back and forth before backing away and looking Makura in the face. Makura held his gaze for a moment and thought he saw recognition on Colin's face. Then the shaman stepped forward and Link stood up to meet him.

Link held a look of determination, but the shaman said, "My name is Renado and this is my daughter Luda. I can see that you are the one these children were waiting for."

Link asked cautiously, waiting for confirmation, "So the wolf can stay?"

Renado nodded slowly, saying, "No animal that were truly dangerous would have allowed such contact. You're lucky the children trust you as they do."

Link nodded in approval and knelt beside Makura before placing a hand on his back and saying, "This is Makura. He helped me find you."

Malo finally walked over and poked Makura's leg. Makura looked down at him in curiosity while Malo said, "He seems ok, if you say so."

Makura smiled a wolfish grin, his tongue hanging out of the side and Link laughed before standing and picking up Malo, holding him to his chest like Makura had the other day. Malo again protested as he was forcibly carried back into the sanctuary and Makura happily trotted after him, the others following behind.

Renado closed the door behind them and Link took a seat along the side of the room, Malo finally able to get down. Makura lay down and stretched out, Colin and Beth sitting down beside him. Once everyone was settled, Link asked, "What's happened since you were taken?"

The kids looked at each other and Colin spoke up. "Ever since we've been taken it's been like…" Colin trailed off. Malo spoke up finishing, "A nightmare."

Colin nodded and continued, "Yeah, only we couldn't wake up. We were rescued from the monsters, but Ilia; she is still being held by them."

Renado met Link's eyes and said, "I found them outside my door a couple days ago, but I know not how they came to be there."

Link lowered his gaze in thought but shot a covert look at Makura before saying, "I guess we just have an ally somewhere out there."

Makura huffed in amusement and rolled onto his side. Talo looked up at Link and asked innocently, "What was that bright and shining light we saw you talking to earlier?"

Link opened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't thought anyone had seen that, but upon reflection there was no way the children could have missed Eldin speaking to him. "That was the Light Spirit, Eldin. He's the reason I traveled here. Without my mission I wouldn't have found you. He told me I have to go talk to the Gorons and reclaim something they've been holding for me."

Renado's expression darkened and he said, "The Gorons haven't been peaceful lately. Something must have happened, because they won't allow anyone on the mountain."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Link asked.

"They only respect strength. You would have to beat them at their own game, but that's impossible."

Link gave the shaman a determined look and asked, "So if they respect only strength, how did you get on their good side. Surely someone had to have bested them."

Renado thought for a while before crossing his arms and sighing. He was quiet a moment but then said, "Bo once did, but there's no way he could do it now. Maybe if you ask him, he'll be able to tell you how he did it."

Link raised his eyebrows incredulously and exclaimed, "Bo? Mayor Bo of Ordon Village and the father of the girl who is still captive? That's going to be a great conversation!"

Makura raised his head and whined deep in his throat. Link looked down at him and calmed down, saying, "I guess I have no choice." Running a hand over his face, Link continued, "Might as well get it over with. I'll head back to Ordon and be back in a few days."

He stood up and Makura stood up, shaking out his fur and making the kids laugh. Renado walked with them outside while the kids watched from the window. Renado stopped and said, "While we wait for you, I will go ahead and try to calm the Gorons."

Link nodded in understanding and started walking toward the field that would lead back to the forest. He took two steps but suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Makura looked up at Link when he caught a whiff of something. Makura started growling while he waited to find out what it was. He smelt bulblins, but there was also a hint of sweet grass. Makura took off running in the direction it was coming and Link shouted in surprise before drawing his sword and following.

Makura wasn't sure what was going on. He smelt fear and since the bulblins weren't in the town yet, it couldn't be the people he had met. Putting on a burst of speed and leaving Link behind, Makura turned the corner and almost got ran over. A red horse being ridden by bulblins raced past him. The horse managed to shake a couple off and Makura quickly turned tail to finish them off.

The horse paused its wild racing and bucked, throwing off the last bulblin, but she didn't stop at that. While Makura killed the last bulblin, she tried to turn around and run out the way she had come in. Makura put himself in the way and barked, hoping to spook her back toward the town. She reared up and Makura had to dodge the hooves that intended to kill him.

Makura tried again to turn her back to the town, this time nipping at her heels. The wild mare finally turned and raced the rest of the way into town, Makura right on her heels. Makura looked ahead to see Link stop racing after him with a look of surprise and recognition on his face. Makura slowed down and watched as Link expertly dodged and rolled out of the way of the horse before jumping on her when she paused.

Link held on as long as he could, but lost his grip and got thrown off. The mare turned back toward Makura and he again herded her back toward Link to try again. When he jumped on this time, Link quickly gained control of the horse. Makura jogged up to the pair cautiously, watching for any hostility.

As he neared, Makura heard Link whispering to the horse. "Easy, girl, easy. What did they do to you? Didn't you hear me whistle with the grass?"

Link rubbed his hand over her neck and looked her over from his perch, obviously not quite sure if she was calmed. Makura finally walked a wide circle before coming in front of the pair. The horse glanced at him with tired eyes, focused on regaining her breath.

Makura lay on his stomach and whined at her, "_Are you alright?"_

The horse snuffled to respond, "_I am now. It has been long since I was taken from my rider. Thank you for guiding me here. I am sorry for trying to crush you."_

Makura snorted to say, "_It is fine. I knew the town was better for you than the field. Not two days ago, it was swarming with bulblins."_

Link glanced down to see Makura and his horse exchange thoughts in surprise before Midna popped out of his shadow. Link twitched from her sudden appearance. She hadn't said anything for so long he had forgotten about her.

Midna tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "This should make things easier."

Link smirked at her bluntness and said, "Having Epona should cut the trip in half. We can be back here day after tomorrow if we leave now."

Makura listened and barked before prancing toward the town exit. Midna laughed and Link smiled before saying, "Looks like someone's ready to go! Who'd have thought you'd get this much into your role."

Makura yipped once more before turning and running out of town as if saying, 'Try to keep up!' Link laughed and he and Epona raced after the white wolf.

**I guess I made both boys act more animalistic than I originally intended, but this works out well. Please Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

They had traveled through the night and were nearing the forest. Link was fairly talkative during the trip, but had quieted. As they trotted under the canopy of the trees Link spoke up, saying, "We can expect my people to react like Renado and Barnes. Maybe you should wait at my house while I talk to everyone."

Makura snorted in derision. Link rolled his eyes and said, "Don't blame me if they attack us."

They trotted up to Coro, the oil seller, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I thought I was the only one who wasn't afraid of the woodland animals?"

Link smiled saying, "You could say I have a new understanding, though I still don't know why you let the birds nest in your hair."

Coro waved a hand at them replying, "You should get home. The villagers haven't been themselves lately. A good sign would really help."

Link grinned. "I managed to find most of the children. They were waiting for me in Kakariko."

Coro grinned back and said, "That kind of news needs to be shared."

Link nodded and trotted past him, Makura right behind. The three of them rode all the way to Link's house and Makura gave him a look. Link exclaimed, "I didn't mean for you to stay in the house. There's no way I could get you up that ladder."

Epona neighed happily and started walking toward the town. Makura stayed close to the animal, wary of the villagers. Link made his way through the village spreading word of the children. The only villagers outside didn't see him, but as they made their way to the mayor's house, Makura could see an unavoidable confrontation.

Link sighed and asked once more, "Are you sure you don't want to just wait for me?"

Makura whined and shrank toward the ground, but kept right with Epona as she walked toward Mayor Bo outside his house. Link mumbled, "Let's get this over with."

Bo stopped Link with a shout. Link pulled up to him and said, "Hello mayor."

"What's happened to ya lad?" Bo sputtered, before looking behind him at Makura cowering behind Epona. "Watch out lad! One of the monsters came back!"

Link quickly jumped off Epona and grabbed Bo by the arm to stop him from running Makura off. "Easy man, he's with me! The white wolf is a friend!"

Makura watched the man come at him despite the strong young man hanging off his arm. Makura whined and backed away, his ears laying flat against his head in fear. The man may have been bald and fat, but he could be imposing. Makura watched as Link shouted in the man's ear to get him to understand.

Link finally shouted in desperation, "I found the children!"

Bo stopped right in front of Makura and turned toward Link, his eyes opening to their fullest. "Don't keep me waiting lad, where are they?"

Link stopped yanking, but kept his hand on Bo as he said, "The shaman, Renado, is watching them in Kakariko."

Bo stood back and said, "Release me."

Link kept his grip firm saying, "Only until you promise my friend here will be safe."

Bo looked at Link in surprise and asked, "What happened to change you so much. You were always a strong lad, but now you seem to know exactly what you want. That's a strong trait, but one you must be careful of. I may be willing to grant your wish, but one not as nice as me might take offense. Fine, the wolf can stay, but only as long as he doesn't hurt anyone."

Link nodded and released Bo before taking two steps back. "Renado told me you knew a way to get through to the Gorons. Something has happened and they are completely hostile. No one can get on the mountain, let alone talk to their leader."

Bo scratched his head in thought and said, "Let's go inside to talk."

Link nodded again and started following Bo inside when he turned back to call Makura. Bo gave him a look to show he thought the boy was crazy, but Link said, "You wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anyone. Not that I think you would, but if someone does get attacked, I don't want you to blame him, so he's going to be here with us."

Makura sneezed and stood up to trot to the porch when he heard Epona call, "_Beware friend. These villagers are superstitious. Don't do anything to make them doubt you."_

Makura nodded and walked inside before sitting beside Link, who ruffled the fur on his head comfortingly and let his hand to rest there. Bo watched the two and said, "I didn't think he was that large outside. A wolf that big could easily kill the livestock."

Link sighed and tried to get the Mayor back on track. "You were about to tell me how I could get the Goron's respect. I need to talk to them."

Bo went on to explain how the Gorons used sumo contests to test their strength. When he was done, Bo took Link to the back of the house. Makura gave his wolf grin as he trotted along because he had to see this.

Link and Makura watched incredulously as Bo removed his shirt. Bo saw the look on Link's face and said, "Trust me, it's part of the ritual of sumo. Just take yours off and we can skip the rest of them."

Link shrugged and pulled the tunic over his head, leaving the pants tied around his waist. Makura watched quietly and felt kind of jealous. He was been raised within the castle walls when Midna had taken him in, but that didn't mean his life was easy. He still had chores and took care of his horse, but despite the labor he did, he wasn't as toned as Link was.

Makura suddenly wished they would finish so that he and Link could be on their way. When Link had knocked the old man flat on his back twice, they walked back to the front room. Bo said, "You've got enough talent to handle yourself, but you won't be able to beat them without a little help. The real secret to beating the Gorons is in that chest."

He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and Link walked over to it. Opening it up, Link pulled out a pair of boots made of iron. Raising an eyebrow, Link stated flatly, "You cheated."

Bo coughed and said, "Just do what you need to and get the kids back home."

Link nodded and whistled for Makura as he walked out of the house. He mounted Epona and said, "We should go check with Fado before we go back to Kakariko."

Makura ran after the pair until they came to the ranch pasture. Link rode up to Fado and the two chatted. After a couple minutes Fado said, "Why don't you help me herd these guys up real quick."

Link smiled and nodded and said, "Let's see if we can set a new record." Turning toward Makura, Link called him over and said, "How about you help me get the goats into the barn."

Makura barked to show his cooperation and the two set off in opposite directions to start. Makura was enjoying the activity as he rounded the bunch and barked while Link whooped and shouted from his perch. Together they were able to get the goats into the barn in far less than the record.

Fado went in to check that the animals were all in when he said, "One of the goats is still out there. She was pregnant last night."

Link cursed and said, "We better find her before the wolves come."

Makura huffed, drawing Link's attention, but then Makura started sniffing around. When all he picked up was the normal smells of animals, he went to the edge of the pasture and tuned his senses to any other odd smell. Link watched carefully, but after several minutes of not coming up with anything, Link started on the other side of the pasture looking for any odd tracks to show a goat had pushed through the brush.

Makura found a few tufts of hair and the smell of sweet milk after about ten minutes and howled to let Link know he had discovered where the goat had gone. After making sure Link was following, Makura ran ahead. Link jumped Epona over the fence and together they raced about a half mile through the forest.

Makura slowed to a trot and sniffed the air, ears perked for bleating. He came to a stop and waited. After a few seconds, a weak bleat was heard coming from the bushes to their right. Makura took a few steps toward it, but Link stopped him. Link dismounted and sidled up to the plants while Makura paced the clearing, looking for predators.

When Link was within a couple feet of the bush, the mother goat charged and Link dodged quickly to avoid being trampled yet again. Makura watched carefully, ready to jump in should Link need help, but the farm hand took a stance and waited while the goat made a circuit and charged back at him.

Link waited until the last second before he grabbed hold of the horns of the animal and sidestepped quickly. He threw the animal onto its side stunning it enough to calm down. Link quickly went to the fallen goat and ran a hand calmly over its side to keep it from becoming scared. While Link was busy with the goat, a small bleat was heard from within the bushes. Link left the mama as she rolled up onto her knees and quickly went to retrieve the baby.

Makura was watching in admiration as Link expertly handled the animals. Then he heard a twig snap and a low growl emanated out of the forest behind Link. Makura was instantly alert, his voice low and threatening and his hackles rose. He snarled a warning as he picked up the smell of a wild cat on the turning wind.

Link turned in surprise as Makura raised his voice, but wasn't fast enough. Makura quickly lunged toward the cat as it pounced at Link. Makura caught the shoulder of the animal and threw it off target, making it land clumsily some five feet away and giving Link a chance to draw his sword.

Makura put himself between Link and the feline and gave another warning. '_You will not get this prey. Leave now.'_

The cat hissed and growled before jumping close and taking a swipe at Makura's muzzle. Makura dodged and bit at the cat's shoulder. The two separated and circled. Makura saw he was getting farther away from his friend and knew he had to end this quickly. He closed the distance between them and tried to get a grip on the cat's jugular, but missed by a hair and the cat took the opportunity to dig it's claws deep into Makura's fur and raked them down his back.

Makura yelped in pain and surprise and released his hold. Before the cat could strike, the mama goat charged and caught the cat under the ribs with her horns, sending it flying through the air. Link drew his slingshot and used it to drive away the predator before running up to where Makura had collapsed.

Link took a look at the wounds the cat had left and sucked a breath through his teeth. Pulling out a bottle, Link used the water inside to rinse the wound and then used a bottle of potion he had collected from the red Chu jelly left by the slugs to help heal the wounds. Despite the usual quick response when he drank them, it barely managed to close the wounds on the white wolf.

Makura's blood stained fur seemed very bright. Link brushed a hand over Makura's head in an attempt to comfort him as he said, "I guess we aren't as tough as I thought when we take wolf form. We need to get you back to Ordon and take you to the spring. The water will heal your wounds, given enough time."

Makura whined and fought the blackness closing in on him. Forcing himself to his feet, Makura walked over to the goats and past to Epona. Link followed closely before he said, "Let Epona carry you. I need to carry the lamb back and on foot the mama will be less worried."

Makura huffed, unable to let his ego drop, but Epona whickered at him. '_I will carry you, proud beast. This way, we can all be sure to make it.'_

Epona stepped up to him and lay with her legs to one side. Makura draped himself across the saddle and Link helped hold him steady while Epona stood back up. Link nodded and smiled before picking up the baby and held it against his chest, its legs tucked underneath it.

They traveled slowly, but made it back to the pasture without incident and Fado met them at the gate. "What happened?"

Link placed the kid on the ground and said, "The wolf protected me and the goats from a wild cat out in the forest. He was hurt during the fight and I need to get him to the spring. Can you take care of the goats from here?"

Fado nodded enthusiastically and said, "Just take care of your friend there. He needs you more than us."

Link nodded his thanks and took Epona's reins. The trio traveled out of town, Bo giving a curious look, but saying nothing. When they got to the forest, Midna popped out of the shadows and hovered anxiously. "Can't you go any faster?"

Link sighed and said, "Only if you want him to fall off and add broken bones to the scratches. Thanks to the potion, he's not dying."

Midna placed one black hand on Makura's cheek and he felt his face heat up. She hadn't done this since the night they had been separated. Her one visible eye was damp and Makura gave a small moan to let her know he was still alive.

They rounded the spring and Link lifted Makura gently into the spring, careful to keep his muzzle out of the water. Makura looked forward and saw a gold wolf with only one good eye watching them. He tried to give Link a warning, but felt himself slowly slipping from consciousness. As his eyes shut and sleep took him, Makura saw Link stand up and draw his sword before turning to face the wolf.

* * *

Makura dreamt pleasant dreams for the first time in weeks. Before Zant had taken over, his magic had been trying to warn him through nightmares, but he hadn't figured them out. As the warm water lapped over his fur, Makura was greeted by a white form. It vaguely resembled the goats he had helped, but changed to outline a woman.

He held a hand to his face to block some of the light and the woman giggled before dimming. She was a beautiful sight. Her dress was formed from kelp and lilies. Her hair pulled into a braid down her back.

Makura gasped as he realized he was once again in his Twili form, his true form. His robes flowed around him. Looking at the woman he asked, "How is this possible?"

The woman laughed, the sound like soft bells. She grasped his hand and said, "I am Ordona, Light Spirit of Ordon Spring and protector of these woods. You are currently in my realm under my care. To save you the pain, I took your consciousness out of your body while it healed. You were hurt quite severely."

Makura remembered how the claws had cut him. "How long have I been here?"

"Your body has been in my waters for a little over a day. Unfortunately, they alone will not be able to heal your wounds, but I can take away the pain for some time. As long as you are under the trees, my magic and that of my brother, Faron, will keep the pain at bay." The spirit leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Makura could feel the power of Ordona work through his bones from his head to his toes. She stepped back and released his hand, saying, "The Hero needs you now. Go back and may the light guide you."

**So what did you think? The Great Fairy of Twilight Princess was kind of a let down for me since I was expecting the Great Faries of OOT. So I combined the Light Spirits with them. Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura watched as Ordona backed away into the light and was enveloped by it. He felt himself floating downwards and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was back in his wolf form and Midna was hovering over him. Link sat by a fire nearby, but looked up when Makura stirred.

As Makura tried to sit up, Link rushed to his side and forced him back down with his hand. "Please take it easy. The Warrior thought you'd be gone longer."

Makura shot him a questioning look and Link replied, "He's the Gold Wolf. He's teaching me how to become the Hero I'm meant to be."

Makura shook his head to dismiss the topic and Midna landed by his side, hand caressing his face while she placed her head lightly against his shoulder. She whispered, "You should be more careful. That was reckless. I thought I was going to have to find another to take your place."

Makura huffed lightly to show he understood. Midna smiled against him and he could feel her start to shake. He knew she had been scared. He curled toward her. She grabbed hold of him and silently cried.

When she had released her anguish, Midna pulled away and stood beside him. She left one hand on him as he stood up to move closer to the fire. Link opened his mouth to speak, but Makura let out a low warning growl. Link closed his mouth and watched with focused eyes as Makura moved closer to him and finally laid himself along Link's leg.

Midna flipped over him to stand in Link's lap. Link flinched and Midna said indignantly, "I am not heavy! In fact, I should weigh nothing in this form."

She then sat down and crossed her legs. Glancing between the two of them Midna asked, "So what do we do now? I think we missed our deadline."

Link raised an eyebrow and said, "We need to get back to Kakariko if only to let everyone know we're okay. It will take more time, but I'm hoping Makura can stay there and recover more while we visit the Temple."

Midna nodded and Makura raised his head in indignation. Midna smirked and said, "Trust me, pooch, you'll be more help with the kids. And if you get healed before we get back then we won't have to worry."

Makura wasn't happy, but he heard the truth behind her words. Grumbling to himself, Makura closed his eyes and let the Spirit take away his pain as he fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning was difficult despite the time he had spent asleep with Ordona. Makura tried to stretch, but his scabs wouldn't let him. Link had put out the fire and was getting ready to leave. Makura walked over to him and Link said, "Let's get started. If we come across monsters I'll fight them and if you get tired, let me know."

Makura nodded and they set off at a slow lope. They made it through the forest, but when they came to the edge Makura hesitated. Link rode ahead and when he noticed he was alone, he turned to look at the wolf. Makura wasn't sure how much pain the Spirit's magic had taken, but after a few steps he found the pain manageable.

They traveled until dusk before they stopped for the night. The next day, Makura's wounds had started to reopen. They traveled slowly and when they stopped, Link used his last red potion to help close them again.

They approached the village late the next day. The pair had taken their time to keep the scabs sealed and it had cost them. When they reached the pass to the town, Makura picked up the smell of something foul. It was similar to Epona's scent, but less sweet. As he focused his senses Makura also smelt something else, something familiar.

Makura started growling when he realized where he had smelt it before. He raced ahead and Link was quick to follow. Epona's hooves echoed thunderously in the canyon. They reached town in time to see the Bulblin King raise Colin's unconscious body for them to pursue.

Link growled in anger and Makura echoed his own righteous wrath, promising agony to any who stood in his way. They chased their target to the field where he had tied the boy to a post on his mount. Epona reared as Link pulled her to a stop and when she took another step, the bulblin blew a ram's horn. From the edge of the hill came bulblin riders paired with archers. Link looked in disgust as the Bulblin King ran away from them. Link started after him, but was soon surrounded by the riders. He swept his sword at any near and Makura leapt at what he could, sometimes taking out a rider, other times a boar.

Link was finally free of the crowd and took off after the King. Makura kept up with them, backing off to make sure Link was never attacked as he focused on rescuing Colin. When the Bulblin fled over a fence onto the stone bridge, Makura killed the last of the bulblins before collapsing. He watched anxiously as Link dodged around the charging boar before he finally knocked the King off into the gorge below.

As Link finally retrieved Colin, Makura passed out.

**Excitement! Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't you love it when characters get wet? (Hina) Here's the next chapter and as always, I don't own Legend of Zelda**

Makura lay once again soaking wet. Link and the shaman were beside him talking. With his eyes closed he heard Link say, "Most of it's not his blood."

Renado sighed in relief and replied, "We can take care of him while you run your errand."

Link barked a laugh and said, "I hope to be gone before he wakes up. He'd try to come with even if it killed him. Thank you Renado."

Makura opened his eyes to see Link start to walk away. Makura got up on shaky legs and took a few wobbly steps before he fell again. The shaman caught him in his lap and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck to keep him there. Makura struggled against him, but couldn't get up.

Link turned and gave him one last look and smiled sadly before he continued toward the mountain pass. Makura whined and gave a cry, but Link never turned back.

He whimpered and Renado comforted him, but it did little good. After Link was out of sight, Renado called his daughter over and the two of them helped move him to the inn. When Makura entered, he sensed the children. Limping upstairs, Makura found Colin barely conscious on a bed being tended by Beth.

Luda walked up to Colin and helped as well, but the poor boy was overwhelmed by the attention. Makura gave a toothy smile before pulling a spare blanket onto the floor and curling up on it. He felt his eyes droop once again. He must have slept for a couple hours, but it didn't feel like it. His body hurt everywhere.

He opened his eyes when a hand was placed in his scruff. Beth was kneeling beside him and she leaned down to whisper, "Thank you for rescuing him. You were hurt so bad, but helped anyway."

She then grabbed another blanket and threw it over him. As he fell asleep, Makura wondered if he had ever been welcomed this easily.

* * *

Midna looked behind them at Makura. "Are you sure we should be leaving him like that? He looks so heartbroken."

Link whispered without turning around, "It's for his benefit. I can handle the Temple while he recovers. And I know you care enough for him to keep him alive."

Midna huffed and blushed, sputtering, "So what! I want to keep you alive too if only to get hold of the Fused Shadow."

Link smiled to himself and said, "What's your relationship? Surely he's not just another servant to you. I saw back at Ordon spring and I'm not as stupid as you think."

Midna said indignantly, "Is it so hard to believe that I have friends?"

Link grinned and said nothing. Midna jumped back into his shadow and said nothing as they started up the mountain.

* * *

Makura waited several days before he got bored. His wounds were much improved and he was reminded of his forced stay in the throne room. He may have had his freedom, but there was still nothing to do. Luda had finally started allowing him to go outside for extended periods of time. Even with the gained sunlight, though, he didn't have much to do. Epona was fun to talk to, but she made him miss his own horse. He didn't know where Eleni was, but assumed she had traveled ahead of them to the next Twilight province.

Makura had his head on his paws watching the children play. They were fighting again over some minor problem and he closed his eyes to block out their voices. When he did, he heard a strange wind blowing.

Opening his eyes, Makura pinpointed the wind and thought he saw a strange shadow. A tree's branches were waving, but a section of shadow wasn't moving with it. Slowly a helmeted figure stood as a shadow on the trunk of the tree and Makura recognized him.

Makura watched as the shadow sluggishly faced him and a smile formed against the black. Makura circled behind the children and stealthily snuck over to the tree. Once out of sight, he began growling at the shadow man.

Zant stepped off the tree and took the form of a living shadow. The lower part of his mask retreated to reveal sharp teeth framed by a noble's chin. Zant smiled unpleasantly and said, "Well isn't this interesting! And here I thought Ganon would never have a purpose for you. Having you here only makes our victory sweeter when you kill the one who's come to trust you."

Makura lunged at Zant, but he gave a low amused laugh when Makura went right through. Makura turned around quickly and Zant explained, "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm corporeal. Midna knows this to be true. As I was saying, it's only a matter of time. Your Hero will die and you will be his executioner. Choose wisely. You can either kill him yourself and live the rest of your life free with your love, or we will force you to kill him and her."

Makura snarled with malicious intent and lashed out again, but Zant disappeared with a dark laugh that echoed to those sensitive. Makura began attacking anything in an attempt to get at Zant. Renado heard and came with Talo to investigate only to find Makura threatening the tree.

Talo laughed and finally caught Makura's attention. "Look, Renado!"

Renado could feel an evil force had been nearby and spoke softly, "Be at ease, wolf. Talo could you please get Luda? We need to check on something."

Talo nodded and ran off. Renado knelt next to Makura and said, "Thank you for protecting us. We will make sure it never comes back."

Makura gave him a worried look, wondering if it was Zant they should be afraid of.

**A little threat never hurts. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter we find a reunion. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link and Midna returned three days after Zant had appeared. They materialized by the spring and Makura ran over to greet them. He was mad at them for leaving, but glad to see them return safely. Link knelt down, but Makura kept running and knocked him into the water.

Link came up sputtering and said, "I guess I deserved that. Forgive me?"

Makura placed his forehead against Link's chest. Link grabbed his scruff and held him there a second before he let go and stood up to leave. Makura then trotted away and led Link to Malo's new store. Link glanced at the sign before jogging up the stairs and opening the door.

Makura waited outside. He had already seen what the kid was selling. When Link emerged he was sporting a new shield made of metal with the image of a triangle and bird on a blue background. Link looked at him and said, "I don't suppose Barnes is selling bombs again is he?"

Makura barked and Link looked around town, shopping to restock his supplies. When Link was finally done, he found Makura and Epona waiting with Renado and the children. Renado smiled and said, "Do what you must. I will watch the children until they can be safely returned home."

Link stepped to the man and stuck out a hand. Renado shook it and Link turned to the children. "I'll be back before you know it."

Colin nodded but said, "You'll save Ilia right? She's still out there somewhere."

Link's eyes shone for a second before he collected his emotions and nodded again. Walking over to Epona, Link rubbed her neck before mounting and said, "I will bring her back."

The they left Kakariko and went toward the stone bridge. When they were leaving the canyon, a loud shout was heard. Makura was instantly ready for an attack and started growling. A man in a white jumpsuit and a backpack approached. Link watched curiously before he started laughing.

Makura turned in surprise and Link said sarcastically, "Protect me, oh mighty beast, from the terrible mailman!"

The postman pulled up short when he saw the wolf and Link said, "Don't worry, he won't bite."

The postman pulled out two letters and said, "I've heard that before. I'll just leave your mail here."

Placing the letters on the stone ground, the postman then turned and jogged away slightly faster than he had approached. Link sighed before asking, "Could you grab that for me?"

Makura threw him an incredulous look before Link said, "It's your fault he didn't give it to me!"

Once they had the mail in hand Makura and Link continued over the bridge. When they blew up the rocks, three shadow beasts appeared on the bridge and a section of it disappeared, trapping them on their side of the gorge. Link and Makura quickly dispatched them and formed a new portal before continuing to the Twilight Wall.

Epona stopped and wouldn't go a step farther. _'That wall is unnatural. It doesn't belong in this world. I will find you when you disperse it.'_

Makura snorted before Link dismounted and walked up to the wall. Makura stopped as he suddenly remembered what Zant had said. It had bothered him, but he hadn't given it much thought other than to kill Zant in the slowest most painful way possible. No one threatened his princess.

Makura's eyes glazed over as he realized that the only time he could kill Link would be when Link was in wolf form. Then Link asked, "Are you coming?"

Makura nodded. There was no way he could betray his friend and Midna would never forgive him. Taking a few steps, Makura closed his eyes and thought of home as he walked through the wall.

Makura took a few steps before he shifted back to his Twili form. It was slightly painful and he found himself lying on the ground when it was complete. He looked over his shoulder to see Midna place Link on the ground, only to cry out as he shifted back to wolf form.

Midna yawned, once again her imp self and said, "Isn't the cloud of Twilight beautiful today?"

Makura smiled at her and said, "Reminds me of home."

Midna smiled warmly at Makura before glancing at Link. He was giving her a knowing look and she blushed before quickly saying, "We should get moving. Can you call Eleni?"

Makura said, "You might want to cover your ears."

Midna snapped her fingers as Makura gave his wailing whistle, making the sound dampen for both herself and Link. Out of the mist trotted the blue roan in all her beauty. They greeted one another before the group continued on their way, Link picking up on Ilia's scent. Makura used his magic to stun the enemies so they could rush by unhindered. Link was on a mission that wouldn't be delayed.

They came to a town and Link charged ahead, Midna hanging on for dear life. Makura leapt off Eleni and hit the ground running to keep up. When he entered, Link was far ahead of him, so he took a short cut. Turning left, Makura followed the path, oblivious all the looks he got. When he came to a market, a line blocked the left path so he turned right. Link rounded the corner on the left and came straight for him.

Makura stepped aside and turned around to follow Link down an alley staircase and into a tavern. Makura burst through the open door before he thought about the fact that these people could see him. He could have kicked himself for not using his invisibility spell, but he had to deal with the situation he had created.

Makura coughed politely before standing up straight and walking forward. A woman with ropey hair stood up and asked, "Can I help you?"

Makura walked over to her, casually taking in the building and the fact that Link was trying desperately to gain the attention of the girl by the bedside of a Zora. Lying quickly, Makura said, "I've come to town looking for a girl named Ilia. I asked around and was told you knew where I might be able to find guests in the city."

The woman raised an eyebrow in doubt and Makura reassured, "If you know anything, I have someone who is very interested in her well-being."

The woman gestured to a chair and said, "Take a seat." Walking behind the bar, she asked, "Can I get you anything while I ask around?"

Makura took the closest table to the girl and said, "Anything is fine."

When the woman returned with a mug of cold milk, she said, "I don't mind helping a stranger. Give me a few hours and I can scrounge up some information for you."

Makura took the mug, but said, "I was only passing through. I don't intend to stay long. If you don't know anything I'll be on my way as soon as I finish." He then noticed the soldiers in the rear of the bar and asked, "What are they discussing so animatedly?"

The woman looked over her shoulder and said, "The Lake is draining. No one knows why and the water supply of the town is cut off. The old map on the table shows the main waterways and the group over there were told to figure out which one isn't working."

Makura stood up and said, "Do you mind if I listen in?"

She waved and said, "Help yourself! The soldiers of this town are practically useless."

Makura gave one last glance at Link and Midna, but Midna waved him toward the back. Makura walked over to the table and the men stopped their chatter to look at him suspiciously. Makura put his finger on a spot marked out and said, "Where is this and how do I get there?"

The squad leader looked down his nose and said, "That's Lake Hylia. Follow the east path and you can't miss it. What's a stranger like you going to do though? If we can't do anything I doubt there's anything you could do."

Makura didn't respond as he memorized the map. He then downed the milk and threw a rupee on the table before turning around and leaving.

Link snuck through the door behind him and together they left town, Makura once again invisible. Once they were outside of town, Makura said, "I know where we must go next."

Link stared at the ground before looking up, determined once again. Makura got on Eleni and led them to the bridge. As they walked across it, a bulblin appeared and shot a flaming arrow behind them, creating a blaze. Midna shouted, "The Bridge is covered in oil! We have to get off this thing!"

Makura and Link threw themselves at a box, but weren't able to make it move. With one glance at Link, Makura said trying not to panic, "I'll give you a boost. The lake should be below us."

Makura put his back to the side of the bridge and said, "Put your legs on my shoulders and knee and I'll push you up. I'll be right behind you!"

Link nodded and climbed up. Makura then used his hands to cup Link's other back foot and pulled up. Link was thrown up and over, Midna glancing back at Makura. The fire was closing in on him fast and the black smoke was making it hard to breathe or see. Makura felt the wall with his hands and found the top edge. Grabbing hold, he hoisted himself up and jumped off hoping that the lake wasn't as empty as the woman had made it seem.

**And here's the end of another chapter. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Where were we? Oh yeah... Makura was falling! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura hit the cold water and had the air knocked out of him from the shock. He desperately clawed his way to the surface and broke through with a gasp as oxygen rushed into his lungs. Link was floating weakly to his left and Makura swam quickly over to him. Midna lay on his back barely moving and Link was struggling to stay afloat.

Makura pulled her off the wolf and began to tread water while he helped her float. With a nod to Makura, Link began swimming for shore, his strokes slightly stronger. Makura began following when Midna said faintly, "He was going to be killed by the force as he hit the water. I used my magic, but it took more than I thought it would."

Makura said between strokes, "At least you're both alive. What would I do if I lost you?"

Midna smiled and said with a little more vigor, "Pine for me the rest of your life and die miserable?"

Makura laughed saying, "Exactly. That's why you can't die. As long as I'm alive, I'll do everything to protect my Princess."

Midna's eyes widened in surprise and said, "We don't know if it's safe!"

Makura laughed again and said in challenge, "Let them come. They'll never have you."

Midna clung feebly to him as he reached shallow water. Makura scooped Midna out of the water and held her to himself as the cold finally set in. Link was lying on the sand catching his breath. Makura walked the rest of the way out of the water and lay down beside him. Midna was content to stay in Makura's arms, held against his chest.

After he was able to talk again, Makura said, "Who would have thought the water was that cold?"

Midna breathed a laugh and said, "We were lucky just to have a puddle to land in."

Her teeth were still chattering so Makura used a spell to dry and warm them both. Midna smiled at his ability, but said, "You should save that for when we need it."

Makura smiled back and said, "I'm always willing to find other ways to warm you."

Link shook himself and sprayed them with water. Midna blushed fiercely and said, "He's right. We should get going. We need to get to the source of the water to find out what's wrong."

They wandered around for some time listening to the thoughts of the spirits before they found what they needed. A patch of grass was being protected by a bulblin. When they approached, it blew a reed and called forth a bird changed by the Twilight. He jumped on its back and the pair began assaulting them.

Link dodged to the left and Makura to the right when arrows were fired at them. When the bird came down to claw them, Link grabbed on and used his weight to keep it down while Makura tackled the bulblin off. When Link released his hold, the bird flew up and away. Makura rolled away from the little beast and Link jumped on it to finish it off.

Midna hovered over the reed and said, "We should be able to call that bird back. We can use him to get us to the water source. Will you wait for us here?"

Makura shrugged and said, "There's not much else I can do. I can't even leave the lake bed until you return the water supply. You go ahead, but please hurry. I wouldn't want you to get cold without me."

Link snorted at the obvious banter and Midna roughly patted his head. "We'll be as quick as we can be. But you have to promise me you'll return the favor."

Makura bowed and said, "Your wish is my command."

Link turned away in slight disgust wondering if that was how he and Ilia were together. Makura laughed and blew the reed. When the bird circled down it picked up the two and they flew off to the water source.

* * *

Makura went down to the water to investigate while he waited. He could feel the last fused shadow trying to merge with the pieces Link had found, but it wasn't causing the problem of the water supply. He stretched his senses once more until he was aware of the surroundings. His mind briefly touched that of Lanayru, but Makura pulled away before he could be hurt. The light was a poison for his kind if it was directly shone on them. Without an invitation, the Spirit's realm was like being sentenced to a slow, painful death.

What he didn't expect was Lanayru's conscious to reach out to him. Makura opened the door for him and the dragon transformed into a man wearing a pair of pants that cut off slightly above the ankle to let him walk in the water. The pants were made of lake reeds and cherry blossoms.

The man spoke in a pleasantly low voice as he said, "We are well met, Son of Twilight. My sister has told me much about you, even if I can't reply in this form."

Makura bowed slightly and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Lanayru smirked and said, "Ordona never told me what a gentleman you were. There's no need to be so formal. I came to warn you, as I will warn the Hero when his time comes. You have a tough decision to make, and the time is coming when you will have to give your answer."

Makura frowned and said, "Are you telling me you'll kill me if I don't make the right choice?"

Lanayru said, "Not at all. I prefer optimism over oppressing doom. I was just here to say that whatever the choice, there's always hope. The Goddesses left us Spirits here for a reason. I still don't know my exact purpose, but my faith has never wavered. Trust yourself and your friends."

Makura sighed and said, "Your advice doesn't give me much insight now, but I gladly accept it. Thank you."

Lanayru nodded with a small bow and said, "Then it's yours. Farewell, Son of Twilight. May we meet again."

He then turned and left. Makura closed the door and opened his eyes. He fell to his knees. The exertion for one small conversation with the spirit was staggering. When he had regained his strength, Makura stood back up. As he did, he heard a crashing roar. Makura barely had time to look at the waterfall before water flowed into the lake basin in cascades.

Throwing his arms over his face to block the force, Makura was swept away toward the floating canon, which somehow managed to stay upright. He grabbed hold as the current pulled him past and held on long enough for the flow to subside. He climbed out of the water and waited as the lake filled.

Afraid Midna and Link had been taken with the water as well, Makura felt for their presence. When he found them, Makura jumped in and swam for all he was worth. Midna was floating above Link when he found them, calling him to her like a living beacon.

Midna said worriedly, "He must have hit his head. He's been unconscious since he floated to the surface."

Makura grabbed hold of the large wolf and said, "We need to get him to shore. Lanayru will know what to do!"

Together, they struggled to pull Link to the spring. When they finally made it to the spring entrance, Midna lay on her side coughing, but Makura picked Link up and carried him to Lanayru. Makura felt his muscles protest as he carried the man to safety.

Midna crawled toward him and said, "Please Makura, you're going to hurt yourself again."

Makura grit his teeth and ground out, "I don't care. I will save both of you. Nothing will stop that!"

Midna shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not in danger."

Makura ignored her and doggedly pushed onward. When he made it to the point of land over the waters, Makura stumbled and they fell together. Lanayru hovered in Makura's mind to ask, "Are you sure this is your decision?"

Makura said defiantly, "I would make no other. In the end there was no choice to be made."

Midna listened to Makura's declaration from the entrance of the spring. Her confusion didn't lessen. She walked over to her love and he caught her as she fell. Makura pulled her small body against him and brushed the back of his hand across her face. He was the last thing she saw before she fainted from exhaustion.

Makura closed his eyes to rest when he felt a presence near him. Opening his eyes, Makura said, "You have your answer."

Zant smiled from where he knelt beside Makura and said, "I should say. That was either a very brave or very stupid thing you just did."

Makura blinked slowly and said, "Keep up your side then of the deal then, if you have the power."

Zant brushed his hand across Makura's cheek, duplicating the gesture he had just done in love, only this time there was no care. Zant said, "It's not so much in the ability as in the timing. I could have you kill them now. After all, your friend is unconscious and your lover believes you can do no wrong. She would die in your embrace. And yet, I don't feel like the time to act is now."

Makura turned to Zant and spat on his face. As Zant stood back up, Makura said, "You really are made of all things evil."

Zant wiped his cheek casually. He shrugged and said, "A man can try! I look forward to making you suffer for this."

Makura blinked and Zant was gone.

**And the threat has come to a point. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here we have what follows a near violent encounter. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Midna felt strong arms wrapped around her and turned into Makura. She wrapped her hands in his tunic and leaned her head against his chest, content to inhale his scent. It had been longer than she wished since she had been able to do this. She felt him stir beneath her as she sighed in happiness.

Makura squeezed her as he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He scanned the room before he heard Lanayru whisper to him, "The usurper is gone. You are safe. The Hero has been healing in my waters while you were resting. When he awakens he will be able to continue his quest."

Makura relaxed and Midna looked up at him worriedly. He smiled comfortingly and said, "Lanayru protects us. He's been taking care of Link since we passed out."

Midna nodded and asked, "What did you mean earlier?"

Makura looked at her in surprise and asked, "What do you mean?"

Midna cocked her head and said, "You spoke when you saved Link. You said you made a choice, but you would make no other. What did that mean?"

Makura turned away and said, "It doesn't matter anymore. I promised I would save you both."

Midna nodded slowly and said, "Yes you did."

But I wasn't in need of saving then, Midna thought in her head. Makura gave her a pleading look. Midna knew he wanted her to drop the topic. Closing her eyes, Midna hugged him close and said, "You can tell me anything. It wouldn't stop my love."

Makura returned the embrace, but said nothing. They sat in silence that way waiting for Link to wake up. After a few minutes Midna began to tell him about how they had found Zora Domain frozen over and what it had taken to thaw the Zoras out. When Link finally woke, the two rushed to him and checked him over. After they made sure Link was alright, Lanayru interrupted to say, "Welcome, blue eyed beast. I am the last of the Light Spirits. I am known as Lanayru. Please collect my tears of light and return this land to what it once was."

Link nodded and the trio left when they received the Vessel of Light. Midna lightly stepped out of Makura's arms and floated to land on Link. "We'll take care of the insects. See if you can help Ilia."

Makura nodded and said, "It's only fair. Link gets to take care of my lady. I could do nothing else to return the favor."

Midna blushed and Link turned his head away in embarrassment. Makura blew Midna a kiss and she giggled, but then Link ran to the water's edge and began swimming for the dock. Makura laughed lightly and turned toward the floating cannon.

When Makura approached the man, he seemed distracted but turned to Makura spoke up. The man in the clown suit asked, "Are you a customer? I can send you sky high for just twenty rupees."

Makura nodded and took out a red rupee. Stepping into the cannon, he heard strange music start to play when the door closed behind him. Before he could ask what was going on, Makura was fired into the air and flew to land on a platform with a bull's eye.

Makura promised to never do that again before he left and called Eleni. The mare ran to him and he rode back to the castle town. The townspeople seemed confused about the return of their water supply, but didn't think much of it.

Makura made his way to the tavern. He saw the town doctor was working on the Zora boy and that the woman and girl from before were sitting by the bar. Walking over to them, Makura asked, "How's the child doing?"

The woman looked at him and said, "It's good to have you back, but we've yet to hear from the doctor."

The girl Link had been tracking looked up at him and he could tell she hadn't really seen him the first time he came here. Makura stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Makura."

He was waiting to see some recognition on her face. Even if Makura wasn't Link, she should have been surprised he looked like Link. Instead she said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know my name. I've lost my memories."

Makura widened his eyes in surprise but said in a level voice, "Do you remember anything?"

Ilia shook her head sadly and said, "The only thing I remember is protecting something and then monsters took me. I only escaped recently from them, but I don't know where I was."

Makura smiled sadly and said, "I am sorry. I had thought you might be the one I was looking for. A blonde man was desperately searching for his lost friend, Ilia. Turns out he's in love with this girl. He and I separated to look in different areas, but without him I can't confirm."

He turned around to watch the doctor work and put his elbows on the counter. "My friend is lucky though. He has a companion of my own who knows a little something about being apart from the one she wants."

Ilia turned to him in surprise and said, "You are very trusting to leave the woman you love with your friend."

Makura smirked at her and said, "Not really. He's so determined to find this one special woman he had no time to try to steal my own and Midna can help him so he doesn't lose hope."

Ilia smiled and said, "She has a very beautiful name."

Makura turned back to the doctor and said thoughtfully, "She is a very beautiful person. I loved her from the first moment I saw her. Her kindness flowed from within and her spirit gives her the most stunning smile. I've only seen her saddened a few times and I made it my goal to make sure she returned to happiness."

The woman leaned on the bar and said, "Your love sounds like a man I know, but maybe it's just the love we share that brings out the best in us."

Makura asked, "Who is your friend?"

She sighed and said, "A holy man. I found him after he lost his wife. His daughter was his only reason for living. I was in a bit of trouble and when we met. It was like we instantly connected. He helped me and I brought him out of his grief."

Makura nodded and asked, "Is this holy man in town?"

She sighed again. "He's across the broken bridge. I would visit more often if I could, but we keep correspondence through the post man. And Renado really doesn't fit in with the rest of the city."

Makura smirked and said, "The man never said anything about a lover."

She giggled before saying, "My name is Telma. How exactly do you know Renado?"

Makura thought back and realized, "We were never really introduced. Me and my friend rescued some children from monsters and left them with him so we could continue to look for his friend."

Telma was going to reply, but the doctor stepped over to them and Ilia took his place at the boy's side. Wiping his hands, the doctor said, "I don't have the expertise to work on his species, but I will do what I can. I didn't realize how bad he was. Let me go back to my office and gather supplies to try again. He really needs a doctor from his own people."

Makura crossed his arms and said, "I don't think that will be possible. Something happened to cause their Domain to scatter. They're looking for their lost prince since the spring in their home was frozen. They don't have much energy to expend searching for all of their lost people."

The doctor and Telma looked at him in surprise. Makura shrugged and asked, "What?"

Telma waved her hand and said, "Never mind. What can we do to help, doctor?"

The doctor looked at her and said, "Pray to the Goddesses that he survives the night."

Makura stayed there as long as he could. It was when he heard a disturbance in the alley that he and Telma looked at each other. Telma started for the door, but Makura stopped her with his arm and said, "Let me. You stay here with her."

Telma nodded and Makura walked outside. Someone had knocked over a bunch of boxes. He called magic to his hand, but then he was knocked to the ground. Midna materialized on top of him and Makura saw Link attacking something invisible.

Midna smiled and said, "That should be the last one!"

When Link absorbed the tear, nothing happened. Makura raised an eyebrow and Midna said, "Something must be wrong. Let's take out the map and look."

When they looked closely at the lake, a glowing blue dot was visible. Midna frowned and said, "That wasn't there before."

Makura rolled the map and said, "We'll just have to be extra careful. Let's open a portal and get there fast."

Midna nodded and called the portal before they were pulled to the lake. They landed on the shore and Makura looked to the lake edge. "The bug should be somewhere out there. Where is it Link?"

Link walked up beside him before jumping into the water. Makura dived in after him and they swam to a group of flotsam. Link climbed up on it and Makura followed him. When they were standing, a sudden spray of water flew into the air and Link began growling.

Makura tried to focus his powers to see it, but wasn't able to. At best, he could tell where it was attacking moments before it struck. Link jumped to the side and Makura rolled the opposite direction.

Midna called out, "Behind you!"

Makura turned around to see the water show where the bug was and that there was no time to dodge. Makura put his arms up to block, but was thrown into the water as the invisible force hit him.

His muscles seized as electricity flowed through him before dissipating in the water. Makura swam to the surface to see Link biting at the air. Makura stroked over to the debris and climbed back on, coughing up water. Link attacked again, this time knocking the insect to the water with a huge splash that didn't move.

Midna shrieked out as Link swam to it, "Use your magic to hold it. We only get one chance!"

Makura focused and brought his hand up to guide his magic. As it enveloped the creature, the insect fought it off, but Link was just climbing on. Makura held it steady as Link gave a finishing blow before lowering his arm.

Midna and Link swam to the tear and they were transported back to the spring.

**So there it is. -sigh- Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**One dilema over just to have another spring up. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

When they landed in the spring, Midna brought out the Vessel of Light and prepared to use it to dispel the Twilight. Before she could release the tears, Zant appeared and struck her across the face. Midna flew across the spring to land against the wall. Makura and Link tensed, ready to attack.

Zant laughed low and deep in his throat. "I told you I would make you suffer, Makura. There's nothing you can do against me."

Makura grit his teeth and called his power to himself. He threw his hand and magic at Zant as Link leapt. Zant blocked Makura's attack and landed a blow to send Link flying away from Midna and Makura to land against the opposite wall.

Zant glanced at both of them and pouted. "The least you could have done was make that fun." Turning to Makura, Zant said, "Come here, pet."

Makura glared and prepared another strike. Zant smiled and said, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear."

Zant crooked a finger at himself and Makura felt himself fly forward to land at Zant's feet. After another gesture, Makura found himself suspended next to Zant above the water by his wrists. Makura cried out as his shoulders protested against his weight. Zant turned to him and cupped Makura's cheek. "I did try to warn you."

Zant pulled his hand away before backhanding Makura across the face. Link got ready to pounce when he heard Makura shout in pain. Makura saw his movement and yelled, "No Link!"

Link paused, but continued growling. Makura met Link's blue eyes with his own and begged, "Please take care of Midna."

Link saw Makura's fear and nodded. Makura vanished. Link stepped back in surprise, but Midna ran toward Zant. She shrieked, "Bring him back!"

She raised a fist to strike out, but Link jumped in front to block her. Midna clung to Link's fur as she began crying. Midna repeated weakly, "Bring him back."

Zant stepped closer, but Link gave a warning growl. Zant stopped and smirked. He asked, "Or else?"

Confused Midna asked, "What?"

"Bring him back or else, what? What could you possibly do to me?"

Midna lowered her gaze and began, "Or else I won't stop hunting you until I've killed you with my own hands."

She finished by looking defiantly into Zant's eyes. Zant grinned and said, "That's more like it."

With a snap of his fingers, Zant disappeared.

Midna fell against Link and he curled around her. As much as he wanted to be human, she needed him in this form more. Once the light returned she would become shadow, unable to physically mourn.

* * *

Makura watched through a portal in the floor. He was once again in the Hyrule Castle throne room. When Midna begged Zant, Makura felt his anger rise. Then it ebbed just as quickly as he realized he had begged Link. As Midna began crying, Makura's eyes stung and he yelled as he slammed his fists against the floor in frustration and rage.

"She is still beautiful even when she cries."

Makura whipped around and glared with all the anger and hatred he had ever felt. Zant wasn't even looking at him. Snarling, Makura growled, "You have no right to talk about her!"

Zant dismissed Makura's words with a hand and said, "It doesn't really matter. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

As Zant left, the reflection disappeared and the room seemed darker than before. Makura suddenly wished he could turn into a wolf just so he could tear Zant's throat from his neck. As the door slowly closed, Makura felt himself giving in to the sadness.

**This one was short, but honestly quite easy to write. For all you OOT fans out there I have a challenge. Tell me if you know the room where next our heroes meet. Please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't worry. Makura's wrath will return shortly. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

When Link met Telma, the doctor was leaving the tavern. Ilia ran after him and said, "But Doctor, this boy will die!"

Link looked at her, but there was no recognition on her face. He opened his mouth to speak as Ilia walked away and began crying. Telma looked up and started to say, "Maku-. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Link smiled sadly. "It's alright. My friend Makura came here because I couldn't. He told me he had friends here."

Telma said, "He told us about you, but where is your other companion? He said you had a woman with you."

Link looked away in anger. Through grit teeth he said, "Makura was taken from us by the enemy. The bastard didn't even give me a chance to fight. The woman was distraught so I left her with a friend. I felt so useless!"

Link finished in anger and his voice had risen without his knowledge. Telma placed a hand on Link's shoulder and said, "We'll get him back."

Link turned such sad, hopeless eyes to her it made her heart ache. She could tell he wanted to believe her. Telma then remembered the Zora child and guided Link to sit beside Ilia. Link leaned on his elbows with his head in his hands. Telma said, "We need to get this boy to Kakariko. We can talk to the shaman about what to do about Makura when we get there."

Link didn't respond and Telma walked to the bar to write a couple letters. After a few minutes Ilia said, "I'm sorry about Makura. He told us about your lost friend."

Link didn't move as he said, "I found her, but she's not the same person. She acts as though we're strangers, yet still finds ways to show me compassion." He raised his gaze to hers and said, "I'm not even sure we can return to what we were."

Ilia gave a start and looked away. Telma gave her mail to the postman and said, "I've sent messages to some colleagues."

Ilia burst out, "But if we wait for them to respond, it will be too late."

Suddenly the soldiers from the back room were behind them. "Did we hear you need help? It's our job to protect our citizens and we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need."

Telma smiled and said, "There, it's settled. These brave men will get us there safely. After all, we have to cross two open plains infested with monsters. to reach Kakariko."

Telma, Link, and Ilia turned to the soldiers, but they were gone. Telma chased after them, shouting obscenities followed by a string of curses. Link jerked back to himself and walked to calm Telma.

"I can help you."

Telma turned to see him and looked at his expression. When she saw his determination, she said, "Honey, you just made my day." Turning to Ilia, Telma said, "Sweetie, let's get ready."

When Ilia was gone Telma said, "You know her. Makura seemed sure when he spoke earlier. He tried to jog her memory, but she doesn't remember you or her past."

Link hid a blush and blinked back tears. "She was the last one to be rescued from the monsters. It seems I'm too late."

Telma put her hands on Link's shoulders and said, "It's never too late. Just give her time."

Link nodded sadly and they worked together to move the boy to the wagon.

* * *

The wagon was smoking as they rode up to the sanctuary in Kakariko. Link rode up and jumped off Epona. Renado was coming outside as Link helped move the boy out of the smoldering wagon bed.

Telma tossed the reins aside and said casually, "Good to see you, Renado. Be a doll and give this young man a hand."

Renado grabbed the Zora's feet as Link supported his shoulders. Link looked up to ask, "Where should we put him?"

Renado nodded toward the inn and together they began running. Telma and Ilia followed behind. Colin saw them through the inn window and threw open the door. He said, "The room upstairs is empty. Did you find Ilia, Link?"

Link nodded over his shoulder saying, "Now is not the time, Colin."

Colin looked where Ilia was standing with a confused expression. Ilia met Colin's gaze and they said in synchrony, "Oh!"

Telma stepped forward to say, "Let's concentrate on saving the kid before we talk about who loves who."

Renado and Link nodded before going upstairs and placing the Zora on the bed. Link stepped out onto the landing when Beth and Luda walked in. Ilia looked up at him, unsure of herself. Link took Ilia's hand and led her away. "You should get some rest. I'm sure you haven't had much sleep in the last few days."

Ilia nodded. When they were outside of the inn, Ilia's legs went weak and Link caught her in his arms. He carried her the rest of the way to the Santuary and Telma shadowed them and waited with them while Renado worked. Link and Ilia had fallen asleep by the time Renado finished. He and Telma sat across from the couple and spoke in hushed tones.

"I was able to save the child."

Telma smiled and leaned into him. "That's good news. They haven't had much luck recently. Ilia's lost her memories and Link's friend is being held captive."

Renado raised an eyebrow. "I thought all of his friends were here."

Telma shook her head. "A boy named Makura was taken a few days ago."

Frowning, Renado said, "Surely you mean a wolf."

With a questioning glance, Telma clarified slowly, "Makura is a man. I spoke with him not even a week past."

Renado looked at Link and said, "That boy has a secret. When he was here the first time, he was willing to fight to protect a large white wolf named Makura."

Telma followed his gaze and asked, "Link hasn't spoken of a woman named Midna has he?"

The door opened and a nervous Colin interrupted them. "I know what Makura is."

* * *

Midna had been with Lanayru for some time. She was keen to leave, but not looking forward to it. When the Spirit had taken her in, she was her Twilight form, full of grace and beauty.

Midna used her time of self-imprisonment to search for Makura. She had questioned the Spirit about what Zant had said, but Lanayru wouldn't elaborate. The closest she could get was Hyrule Castle, but that had changed when the Light was returned. Now she had no idea where Zant held him prisoner.

Lanayru approached to say, "My brother, Eldin, tells me the Hero needs you. We can travel to his spring."

Midna nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was a shadow imp again. She could feel Link in the sanctuary and slipped into his shadow.

Midna listened as Colin said, "I don't know how or why, but Makura can take two appearances. He was the one who saved us from the monsters. When we first met him, he was a man with a beautiful horse. Then when Link appeared, he introduced the wolf to us and I recognized its eyes."

Renado asked, "Did the man tell you his name?"

Colin shook his head sheepishly and said, "I was also the only one to recognize him."

Telma waved a hand and said, "That doesn't matter. The man I met spoke of a woman named Midna. If she's with Link that's enough proof for me. He spoke so devotedly of her. I've rarely seen love as strong. He seemed more than willing to do anything to keep her safe, even sacrifice himself."

Renado shrugged. "We should wait until morning. They deserve the peace of sleep before the morning brings its troubles."

* * *

Link woke up with his arms wrapped around Ilia. She was leaning against his chest with a small smile on her lips. He slowly disentangled himself and laid her down on the bench. He watched her for a moment, but she didn't stir. Stretching, Link went outside to see how the Zora was fairing.

As he was walking, Midna jumped out of his shadow. "You might not want to do that. People were talking last night and-"

"Midna, I'm glad you're back but now isn't the time."

Link pushed open the door of the inn as Midna said, "It's about Makura!"

Link cast a confused look over his shoulder, but she was gone. He stepped into the inn and heard someone clear their throat. Renado, Telma, and a fidgeting Colin sat by the counter.

Link hesitantly asked, "What's going on?"

Colin said in a rush, "I told them about Makura!"

"What do you mean?"

Renado spoke up. "He told us that the white wolf and the man Telma met are the same person."

"That's ridiculous!" Link said in an attempt to end the conversation.

Colin looked crestfallen, but Telma said, "There is magic out there we don't understand. Every day over the past few weeks, unexplainable things have happened in Castle Town alone. People don't know what to believe anymore and quite a few are scared."

Renado cut in to add, "All we want to know is what's really going on out there."

Link sighed. How could he explain Zant to these people when he himself didn't fully understand? "I'm sorry, but I don't have the answers you're looking for. I don't know where Makura is. I hope that by continuing my mission, the man who holds him prisoner will make a mistake." He turned to leave and asked, "Colin, how did you escape from the monsters?"

Colin replied without hesitation, "Makura saved us."

Link smiled and said without doubt, "I knew he had."

Renado and Telma shared a look as the door shut. The boy had given an answer to their question. Colin ran after Link.

Link was getting ready to ride out when Colin grabbed his legs from behind. Colin buried his face and said desperately, "I'm sorry!"

Colin pulled away and began to babble. Link crouched down and saw the boy start to cry. Link pulled the child into his lap and hugged Colin as his small body was wracked with sobs.

Link murmured soothingly until the boy could speak. "What are you apologizing for?"

Colin said between hiccups, "I pr-promised I wouldn't tell anybody what he was. Makura said ba-bad things might happen."

Link smiled sadly. "You kept your promise. You said what he can be. Yes, he can change shape, but that doesn't make him what he is."

Colin wiped at his eyes. "You'll bring him ba-back right?"

Link nodded. "But while I'm out there, I need your help here. Ilia and the others need someone to keep an eye out for anything odd, even if it seems silly."

Colin asked, "What kinds of things?"

"Well," Link thought out loud, thinking of Midna, "The man who has Makura can control shadows."

Colin's eyes widened. "When you were on the mountain, Talo said something about Makura behaving strangely. He had been barking and growling at the shadows, but Renado had taken it more seriously than Talo thought he should."

Link's eyes darkened in thought. Colin asked, "Could the evil man have done something to hurt Makura?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Can I trust you to keep an eye open and tell Renado about anything you may find?"

Colin nodded and Link set him back on the ground. As he rode away, Link asked, "What do you think Midna?"

She said from his shadow, "I think you should have listened to me and left town without talking to anyone, but it seems we did discover something useful. Zant always was a manipulative bastard. He probably gave Makura two options and Makura chose wrong. Who knows what he said, but I'm sure Makura is being punished for it."

**So what if I gave Colin a bigger part! I always thought he was too young to be making the decisions he did and Link and Ilia are too old for them all to be just friends without a little mother and father figuring. **

**You have no idea how much I debated about breaking this into shorter chapters! Please tell me if you prefer shorter chapters and don't forget to read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**And we're back to Makura with another exciting look at Zant's strange fetishes. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Zant had retreated to the Twilight when the Light was returned. Makura was confined to the throne room where Zant paced. The false king seemed shaken up over something and Makura was enjoying his mood. Makura smirked and said, "Has the master done something to upset the puppet? Or maybe the puppet fears the Hero will find a way to kill it while it's trapped here."

Zant barked a laugh and said, "The only one trapped here is you. And why would I be afraid of that man-child you befriended? He is as powerless against me as you are."

Makura chuckled and said with emphasis, "So it is your master. I'm sorry that your sovereignty is going so poorly. Personally, I always get to know a person before swearing my life to theirs."

Zant stopped pacing. He glanced at Makura in scorn and said, "At least my master holds power. Yours was easily stopped with a mere touch of my new magic."

Makura jumped up and walked over. He was nearly as tall as Zant, but had wider shoulders. He got right in Zant's face and asked, not to be intimidated, "Do you even think about what the consequences of your actions before you act?"

Zant smirked and said, "You're one to talk. You've been stomping around this castle for years ruining everything."

Makura pulled back his arm to punch Zant in the face, but his arm wouldn't move. Zant's smile faded and he said, "You are weak, Makura, and nothing will ever change that. You can't hurt me because of what Ganon did, but don't think that I can't hurt you."

Makura walked away and spread his arms wide. "Then do something to prove it! You talk of grandure, you always have, but when it comes down to proving your words you find a cheap way out."

Zant glared at Makura and said, "So you want me to make you suffer? That's an odd way to talk."

Makura matched his glare and said, "I just want to know if you have a spine to match your threats. If not, then I'll just leave you to your schemes."

Zant smirked and Makura wondered if he hadn't gone to far. Zant said, "Fine. Allow me to show my spine."

Zant drew a knife from the folds of his robes and walked over to Makura. Makura stood stock still as Zant approached. Zant was insane. That much Makura knew. Maybe goading Zant like this wasn't the smartest move, but perhaps it could be worked to his advantage. Makura waited until Zant was within reach before attempting to take the knife.

Makura had fought with Zant on several occasions. Normally, Makura could beat the Noble fairly easily. This time, Zant was made of iron. Zant quickly skirted around Makura and pinned his arm behind his back. Zant held the blade against Makura's neck and said, "I have no qualms with showing more resolve."

Makura grinned through the pain and said, "Go ahead then, if your master will allow you. Seems like he had plans for me."

Zant snarled, but his grip slipped. Makura twisted out of his hold, the blade slicing lightly along his cheek. Makura laughed and said, "So the puppet really must follow the master's movements!"

Zant shimmered and suddenly was within a foot of Makura. Zant punched him in the gut. Makura fell to the floor and Zant crouched down to grab Makura's hair. He yanked Makura's head back painfully and said, "I will kill you now."

A chuckle was heard from the door. Zant released Makura and stood to face the intruder. Makura looked over to see Ganon standing in the doorway. Ganon said, "Unfortunately, your pet is right and I can't allow you to kill him yet."

Zant bowed and said, "I was merely claiming a token to show that I had won this duel."

Zant leaned down and grabbed a lock of Makura's white hair. Makura flinched away as Zant used the knife to cut it and walked away. Ganon laughed and said, "Now Zant, I said you couldn't kill him. That doesn't mean you can't inflict pain."

Zant smiled and stabbed Makura low in the abdomen. Makura grimaced in pain. The blow wasn't fatal at the moment and they both knew it. Zant twisted the knife before withdrawing it and blood dripped down the naked blade to land at Zant's feet. Makura wavered for a moment before passing out on the floor.

* * *

Makura was in the castle prison. After Zant's frustration had been spent, Makura was taken to the dungeon. Zant had confined him to one of the healing cells. The occupant could be beaten nearly to death and thrown in only to be totally healed in a couple of hours. Due to the occupant's usual condition, there were no additional restraints placed on him. Normally the cell was used for torture and interrogation, but they hadn't been in use for over a century.

Makura sat up and checked his stomach. The wound was gone and he was counting his luck. Due to his heroic transformation, he was healing much faster than normal and Zant probably wasn't expecting him to be healed already. Under constant supervision, it had been hard to find a way to escape the throne room in Hyrule.

Makura and Midna had played down here for years. Since her father had been a peaceful king, the only cells they had to avoid were in the insanity confinement. Makura used his memory of the prison to get out.

The cell next to this one had a weak section of wall third brick from the back. The workers had filled it in, but neglected to mortar the blocks because it wasn't important. He kicked at it until the bricks flew into the other cell. The door wasn't locked and Makura began his escape plan.

Sneaking past the guards was easy. Makura had been sneaking with Midna around the palace since they were eight. He knew the easiest way to get to the outside was from the throne room, so he used a secret tunnel similar to the one Zelda had used. It took three different directions. One would lead to the stables, but since Eleni was in Hyrule that wasn't helpful. The left would take him to Midna's bedchambers, again fun but not useful in this situation. Turning to the right, Makura ran silently along the corridor and stopped when light framed the hidden door.

Makura put his ear to the exit and listened. Apart from the usual wind blowing through the hall, all was quiet. He felt along the top until he found the round stone and pulled down. The door glided open and Makura ran across the dark room to the open door.

As Makura tried to exit, a force shocked him and threw him backwards. Makura rolled and ended in a crouch. Ganon stepped into the room.

Ganon laughed low in his throat. "Did you forget my hold on you, Shadow? Maybe Zant thinks you're fun like this, but I'm getting rather annoyed."

He held out a palm and Makura was suspended in the air yet again. Ganon walked up to him and placed his palm in the middle of Makura's chest, right across his heart. Nothing happened for a second until Ganon began chanting.

Fire raced along Makura's limbs to collect under Ganon's hand. Makura screamed again and again until he no longer had a voice to scream with and still the pain continued. His heart felt like it was going to explode as pressure and heat built. Makura receded farther and farther from the pain.

When Ganon removed his hand Makura fell to his knees, but his actions weren't his own. Makura watched as Zant entered. The man paled, but Ganon said, "That's how you conquer your enemy." Turning to Makura, Ganon commanded, "Rise, Shadow, and do my bidding."

Makura felt himself stand and ask in a voice devoid of life, "What do you wish of me, Master?"

Ganon smirked and said, "Go with Zant to the Water Temple and wait for the Hero and imp. When they appear, kill them both and bring me their heads."

Makura began to panic inside his shell. His body walked to stand beside Zant. The man flinched and Makura looked past to his reflection. Before they disappeared back to the land of Hyrule, Makura saw his eyes had turned red.

**Scary... Water Temples were ruined for most games by the Legend of Zelda. Personally, I enjoy the challenge. Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dramatic setup! Fights break out between new friends and old enemies. As always, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link and Midna made their way through the temple. After a strange area that hadn't been on the map, Link entered a room that appeared to have no purpose. A single leafless tree stood on a small island in the middle. About half a foot of standing water covered the rest of the floor. There were no walls or ceiling. Rocks were scattered to the side, but they didn't get closer when Link ran at them.

Link looked past the tree and saw a door beyond. He began to run toward it, but when he passed the tree, Midna jumped out of his shadow in alarm. "Link! Your reflection is gone!"

Link paused and turned around. Beside the tree stood Zant and Makura. Midna rushed forward, but Link threw out a hand. "That's not our friend."

Midna paused and saw that Makura wasn't bound and that his eyes were the harsh red of blood. Midna cocked her hip and said, "Whatever curse you have on him, you'd do well to remove."

Zant smiled and said, "I didn't do anything. He chose this himself. After all, I gave him the chance to escape, but instead he stayed."

Link drew his sword and said, "Stop speaking in riddles."

Zant nodded. "As you wish. I told him to kill you, Hero. Upon your death, he could have lived free with his sweetheart. If he didn't kill you, as you may well see to be the case, I would force him to kill both you and his love. Unfortunately, another sank his fangs into Makura so we won't be able to see his beautiful eyes as he fulfills my will." With a flourish of his arm, Zant bowed and said, "I present to you The Phantom, Shadow."

With a snap of his fingers, Zant disappeared and Makura drew a sword from the air. Link took his stance as Makura approached, but Midna stepped in front of him. "That man isn't Makura. Give me some time to find a way to draw him out."

With a leap, she jumped over Makura to stand on top of the dead tree. Link saw her eyes drift off in concentration, but then Makura was on top of him. Link used everything he knew, even the techniques taught to him by the Golden Wolf, but nothing would pierce Makura's defense.

"A little help would be nice, Midna!"

"I'm looking!" came a sharp reply. Link put up his shield to block another bone shattering blow and prayed to the Goddesses that it would hold.

* * *

Makura fought against himself, but Ganon's magic was too strong. Every time he felt his arm swing at Link, he hoped that the boy could protect himself. It was becoming clear, though, that Link wasn't going to hold out forever and since Makura was essentially a puppet, his body would break itself to pieces before giving up. Already he could feel his arms quaking, the muscles tearing and wrenching with every blow he landed on Link's shield.

Link stabbed and Makura surprised himself by leaping onto the flat of the blade before slashing at Link's undefended shoulders and flipping to land on his feet ten feet away. Link staggered from the blow, but held his ground. His chainmail had deflected the blade. Raising his sword, Link charged to begin an assault.

Makura felt blow after blow hit him. His body blocked the pain from entering his mind. He was bleeding from wounds everywhere, but the strings controlling him never hesitated. The water around them began to run red as their combined blood mixed and swirled.

Makura backed off and used a spell. Link dodged and swept his blade to strike at Makura's neck. The Phantom ducked and punched Link in the face. Link went down with a splash and Midna screamed.

Link looked up at the phantom with a stunned expression. "Makura, please. Who's going to take care of everyone if we die here?"

Makura screamed inside his skull as he walked over to Link's limp form and raised his sword. Right before he could plunge the tip into Link's chest, Midna leapt in front him.

"I know you're in there, Makura! Knock it off so we can go home. We can go riding through the forest and explore the old ruins, but I can't do it alone!"

Makura wished he could cry, but his body stood still. The Phantom lowered the sword and hope flashed across Midna's face. She floated closer and reached out a hand. The Phantom slapped her cheek and Midna flew to the floor dazed.

"Midna!" Link and Makura echoed together.

Link looked up at Makura in shock. "You're eyes changed back!"

Makura glanced at his reflection. His eyes had returned to blue, but he could feel Shadow forcing his way to the surface. Makura looked at Link in panic. "You have to kill me. Shadow will be back and I won't be able to stop him again!"

Link stood up. "Snap out of it! I can't kill you."

Makura started shaking from the effort of containing Shadow. "If you won't do it, you leave me no choice."

Makura closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart like Ganon had done so recently. He began chanting. Midna sat up only to see what he was doing and shouted, "Don't let him finish!"

Link nodded. Using the hilt of his sword, Link smashed the pommel on top of Makura's head and knocked him unconscious. Link dragged Makura to the island and Midna brushed back his hair.

"What was he doing?" Link asked.

"Our people have magic for all kinds of things. Our spies have one spell they use to take their secrets to the grave rather than have them turned against their ruler."

"He was trying to kill himself?"

Midna nodded sadly. "If he was trained as a spy, it would have taken less than half the time it took you to react. He never was great at magic, but he was very broad in his learning."

"I think everyone in the kingdom knows about your charity case."

Zant appeared before them and clapped his hands. Makura disappeared and Link found himself kneeling, frozen in place. Midna tossed her hair over a shoulder and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zant smiled cruelly. "Allow me to elaborate. When you took that stray into the castle against your father's wishes, you made several mistakes. The first was you began teaching him your family's secrets. If you hadn't been so good at your own training, your father would have given your inheritance to someone else."

Link clumsily drew his sword. "What you say makes no sense."

Ignoring Link, Zant smirked and said, "The second mistake was thinking you were clever. You aren't the only one who knows about the secret passages of the castle. Your whereabouts have never gone unknown."

Midna frowned and said, "That would explain how you got the jump on me. Please go on to explain my many flaws so that I may learn how to fix them."

Zant frowned this time. "Sadly there is only one more flaw that cost you." He walked forward and lovingly caressed her cheek. He removed his helmet to look deeply into her eyes as he said, "You believe everyone can be saved."

Midna flinched and Zant dropped his hand. "At least I now know who to show compassion."

Zant walked away and released his hold on Link. Link jumped up and brought his blade down where Zant was and hit air. Stumbling to catch himself, Link snarled and said, "I want to kill that man!"

Midna smirked humorlessly and said, "Welcome to my life. Zant has been a thorn in my side since before I could walk. We should leave this place."

Link sheathed his sword and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. Link asked, "Are you alright?"

Midna nodded. "I just thought I could get through to him."

"We don't know what Zant did to him. And Zant did make a mistake. He told us there's another party involved in this. You say Makura isn't very good at magic, but he's much better than I'll ever be. If it beat him then it's definitely a force to be reckoned with." Shaking his head, Link continued, "I just want to finish this crazy Temple before something else unexpected happens."

* * *

Makura woke up back in the healing cell of the dungeon. An iron bracelet circled his right wrist to chain him to the floor. He tried to summon his power to break the chain, but the manacle blocked his magic.

Sighing, Makura drew his knees to his chest. He tried to recall the fight. The last thing he remembered was a sharp pain on his skull after Midna shouted something. With slow cognition, he realized Link had knocked him unconscious to save his life. Makura let out a breath and smirked at the irony. Save his life, yet he was still captive.

A long shadow cast itself on Makura. He raised his head to see Ganon leaning against the wall across from the cell. The King of Evil wore a wicked grin as he said, "I knew you were going to be trouble. You've been unconscious for several days."

Makura lowered his gaze, unable to muster the strength to fight back. "What do you want?"

Ganon frowned in mock sadness. "Not even a little banter? You've disappointed me!"

Makura gave a tired laugh. "Let me guess. You ridicule me and then immobilize me so you can use some curse that causes excruciating pain. Then while I'm still recovering, you give me some unbreakable command and walk away. Forgive me if I grow weary of your games."

Makura raised eyes full of contempt as Ganon laughed. "You think I caused your pain? My dear Shadow, that was within you! All I did was pull it to the surface."

Makura shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way I would hurt my friends willingly."

Ganon pushed off the wall and grabbed the iron bars of the gate. "Pain and hatred go a long way. You can't tell me you've never been blind in anger or fear. Let me prove it to you."

Makura flinched and pressed fearfully against the wall behind him as Ganon melted the gate and entered the cell. "You still haven't fulfilled my wish. With a single command, I can call forth The Phantom. If you feel agony again, you will know I did this to you. But if you experience no pain you will know a darker truth."

With an insane smile, Ganon said, "Shadow, kill the Hero and his guide before they reach the Sword of Evil's Bane."

Makura felt himself drift to the confines of his mind. He began to panic as he felt nothing. When Makura opened his eyes, he knew they were once again red.

Ganon smirked knowingly. "Should you fail me again, your death will be painful and absolute."

Ganon raised a palm and Shadow shifted to the white wolf. Ganon broke the chain and transported Shadow to the forest.

**So how many of you recognized the room? For those of you who don't know, play Ocarina of Time and beat the Midboss of the Water Temple in Lake Hylia. Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So that was dramatic! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The Phantom charged through the forest ruthlessly killing all monsters in its path. When it picked up the scent of the Hero, it raised its head and gave a ravenous, bloodcurdling howl. Makura hid within himself, unwilling to watch the massacre he caused.

Shadow charged through the sacred grove. When he came to a circle of stones, he heard the voice of the Hero and his guide.

On silent paws, Shadow stalked his prey. He had found the black wolf and the imp. Shadow watched as the statues barring access to the Sword stepped aside. As Link took a step, Shadow pounced.

Shadow landed on Link's back and knocked Midna away. Shadow bit at Link's scruff to reach his neck. Link howled in pain and fury, rolling to shake Shadow off.

Finally facing his opponent, Link growled at his friend. _'End this, Makura'_

Shadow said in his cold, lifeless voice, _'The one known as Makura is dead. I am all that remains, a Shadow to do my Master's bidding.'_

Link snarled, bearing his teeth. _'Then I will kill you and your Master to give my friend his peace!'_

Link lunged and sank his fangs deep in Shadow's shoulder. Shadow didn't even flinch. Shadow reared up and raked his claws over Link's soft, vulnerable belly.

Link released his hold and stood shakily. Shadow took advantage of the opening and rammed his shoulder into Link's side, knocking the Hero onto his back. Link tried to roll, but Shadow was too quick.

Shadow pounced on Link's chest and pinned him. Link snapped at anything in reach, but the pain never registered on Shadow's face. Link stopped his thrashing, knowing there was nothing he could do.

'_Makura,_' Link panted, '_I'm sorry I couldn't save you.'_

Shadow grinned as Link gave up. He howled in victory and opened his jaws to sink them into the Hero's throat and end his life.

Suddenly he was knocked aside. Whipping his head to see what had delayed his kill, Shadow saw the Golden Wolf standing astride the Hero. Shadow growled in frustration. His prey had been within his maw!

The Golden Wolf said to the Hero, '_I haven't taught you to have you give up this early. Rise, and claim what is rightfully yours. I will deal with your friend.'_

Link nodded in awe and rolled out from underneath his mentor. Shadow and the Golden Wolf charged. They met, claws and teeth gouging into each other. Against this new opponent, Shadow could feel the injuries left behind, but they only fed his bloodlust.

* * *

Makura had receded to the corner of his mind walled off from everything else. He had created this haven as a child to protect himself from what the elder couldn't. Makura lowered his head in defeat.

As he sat waiting for the end, a voice spoke firmly without hostility. "You must control yourself, Makura. Only when you embrace yourself will you find your true strength."

Suddenly a skeletal man in armor appeared in Makura's stronghold. Makura asked fearfully, "Who are you?"

"I am the Golden Wolf. This is our first formal introduction."

Makura stood in shock. "But if you're here, who will stop Shadow?"

The Warrior laughed. "I am still fighting out there. What I came here for was to teach you control of your emotions. Only you can face what Shadow is made of. Only then will you regain control of him, for he is a part of you."

Makura gestured around himself and asked incredulously, "Why do you think I created this place?"

The Warrior placed his hands on Makura's shoulders in comfort. "This stronghold was created by a child, for a child. You are a man. You no longer need a child's protection."

Makura met his gaze in doubt. "I don't understand what I have to do."

The Warrior smiled genuinely. "None ever do."

With a final pat on Makura's shoulder, The Warrior said, "Face your fears and we shall meet again."

The Warrior disappeared. Makura took a breath to steady himself and concentrated. He thought for a moment about what had happened to lead him here and of what Ganon had told him. If his fears were from his childhood, he had to find a link. His memories opened to him. Makura slowly exhaled and allowed himself to enter.

At first nothing happened, but then the fog cleared and he was once again five. His face was streaked with tears as he ran up the path to the Elder's home. Makura burst through the door and leapt onto his bed. He buried his face and cried.

A few hours later, Elder Noroc came home. He found Makura and picked him up. Makura heard Noroc say, "No matter what they did, it doesn't change anything. I still care for you and you will grow up to be a man. When you do, this pain will be only a memory."

Makura searched through his memories of Noroc and found that the man always said the same thing to comfort him, but that his actions never changed. He had always cared for Makura until the day he died three years later. Makura had mourned him as a child mourns for their father.

Two days after his death, a mob came to the Elder's home to drive Makura out of town. They called him a demon and blamed the Elder's death on him.

Makura ran. He fled through the town, but stopped on the thoroughfare. Even though Makura was reliving a memory, the fear he had felt came back. A silver carriage pulled by six shimmering white horses stopped in front of him. The door opened and a beautiful child with warm orange eyes that seemed to laugh with hidden joy stepped gracefully out.

Out of the corner of his eye Makura saw the villagers fall to their knees, but he remained standing in confusion. The girl smiled at him before asking, "What is happening here? I take the time to visit your village, yet upon arrival everyone is gone only to show up chasing a child."

One of the men said, "This boy is a demon. He came to our village and killed our elder."

The girl returned her stunning eyes to Makura and asked playfully, "Is this true, 'demon'?"

Makura shook his head and said, "Elder Noroc took me in when no one else would. I'd rather kill myself than harm him!"

The girl asked the man who spoke, "Why do you believe this boy to be a demon?"

The man stated with hatred, "He has never fit in here and his eyes are that of a stranger."

The girl laughed. "Are you telling me that you people were willing to exile a child because his eyes are a different color? Personally I find his eyes beautiful, like sapphires that glow from within."

She entered her carriage to leave, but turned around in confusion. Holding out a hand, she asked, "Aren't you coming, boy?"

The villagers started in surprise. Makura looked behind him at the villagers' anger before nodding and taking her hand. She sat on a padded bench and Makura took a seat across from her. He looked out the window as the only home he knew vanished behind them.

The girl suddenly said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you. My name is Midna. What's yours?"

Makura looked at her in surprise. Only Noroc had ever asked for his name. When she still wore that curious expression, Makura smiled and said, "Makura."

"Makura," she said experimentally. "You have a wonderful name!"

Those first few days had been chaotic. When Makura found out what Midna's title meant and just why the villagers had fallen to their knees, he tried to swear fealty in exchange for his life. Midna laughed at him. Helping him rise, she said, "Truthfully, I need more friends. I hope to earn your loyalty."

He jumped forward five years to a time they were training. When he failed yet again to complete one of the first spells she had taught him months ago, Midna sat on the wall and folded her arms. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Makura threw an angry glance at the ground. "Nothing."

A stone flew into his cheek. Makura rubbed the sting and asked angrily, "What was that for!"

Midna picked up more pebbles and said just as furious, "You lied to me! I know you enough to tell that much. You're upset. Tell me what happened!"

Makura asked, "Why? So you can use your pedigree to make the problem disappear? I don't need you for everything!"

Midna asked defensively, "What are you talking about?"

Makura rounded on her, eyes shining from tears he refused to let fall. "I heard what people are saying. That I'm just a plaything for the Princess. Something taken in to turn her father against her. But at least then she gets his attention! Take your pick. The list goes on."

Midna dropped the rocks and covered her face in surprise. "I thought you already knew about that."

Makura sat down in the grass and said, "Just as always, I'm the last to know."

Midna jumped down and sat beside him. "It can't be that bad."

Makura looked at her and said bleakly, "I've thought about leaving more times than I can count. The only reason I haven't is because you're here. I know you wouldn't abandon your duty."

Midna punched his arm. Makura asked in a hurt tone, "What was that for?"

"Keeping secrets from me." Then Midna leaned forward and kissed him.

Makura felt himself melt into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his desperation. When they finally separated, Makura asked cautiously, "And that?"

Midna said quietly, "That was for sticking around."

Makura pulled her into his lap. Midna said, "I'm not sure how much longer I can fool my father."

Makura squeezed her. "You know I get jealous when I see you with those suitors."

Midna giggled. "I guess I'll just have to make up for it."

They would tryst in secret as often as possible. Makura jumped several years forward to one most recent.

Makura and Midna were in her bedroom. Midna lounged on the bed and Makura leaned against the fireplace. Midna was telling him about the meetings they had been forced to attend when the door opened. Makura stepped forward and folded his hands behind his back. He inclined his head in respect as Midna's father entered the room.

Midna glanced at her father and sighed. She sat up and said, "I've already done everything you asked me to do today."

The king wore a stormy look that told Makura this wasn't about Midna's work. The King said, "I need to talk to you in private."

Midna met his eyes with a stubborn glance and said, "What you say can be said to both of us."

The king narrowed his eyes and said while facing Midna, "Makura, leave us."

Makura glanced at Midna before turning to the king and saying, "Excuse my impertinence, sire, but I take commands only from my master."

Midna stared at her father before whispering, "Please leave us, Makura. I wish to have words with my father."

Makura hesitated and Midna gave him a pleading look. Makura bowed to them both and stepped through the door the king had come through. The door closed behind him and Makura brooded on what this visit could mean. He found himself wandering toward the stables. Makura took Eleni out to the training ring and set up targets. He grabbed a bow and quiver and kneed Eleni to a gallop. Makura was only practicing for a short while before the palace alarms began sounding.

Makura reined Eleni back to the portcullis and found the courtyard in a riot. Servants rushed about and soldiers began to take formation. The king himself was present directing his men around him. Makura pulled to a stop in front of him and asked, "Sire, what has happened?"

The king spared a glance in his direction. Makura couldn't tell if the king was relieved or worried that he was there. The king said, "Midna is gone. No one saw her leave and I fear what might have happened."

Makura snarled and whipped Eleni around to explore beyond the castle walls. Before he had gone far, Makura heard the king say, "Find my daughter, Makura. You know her best of all. Find her and bring her home safe."

Makura spurred Eleni and shouted, "Hah!" The staff spread enough for him to easily get through. Until the king had personally asked, Makura had suspected a kidnapping. As he thought about what the old king said, Makura knew where he would find the Princess.

When he reached the ruins, Makura jumped off Eleni and Midna threw herself into his arms. Makura held her close as he said, "The castle is in an uproar since you left. What happened?"

Midna sobbed into him. "Daddy confronted me about us. The council found evidence of our love somehow and brought it to my father. The nobles have forbidden him from letting us marry!"

Makura said, "We've known that to be a possibility for years and that's never stopped us before."

Midna hugged him more tightly. "You don't understand! Father plans to send you away. If he doesn't, the nobles will choose a new heir." Midna suddenly pulled back. "Let's leave together. I'd rather be with you and not be queen than have the throne with you out of reach."

Makura smiled sadly and wiped away her tears. "The Kingdom would tear itself apart. As much as you love me, you care for your people as well."

It had been at that moment Makura decided to do anything for her, even take on the king and his army. Everything had been leading up to this one decision. They had been sneaking along a balcony that night when Zant had surprised them.

Makura suddenly recalled Noroc's words. 'No matter what they did, it doesn't change anything. I still care for you and you will grow up to be a man. When you do, this pain will be only a memory.'

* * *

Makura left his memories. The hurt and anger hadn't been what made him choose to fight for Midna. His walls began crumbling around him. Makura could feel Shadow pause.

Makura felt his strength return. Fear and anger were tools he could use, but they wouldn't be used against him. As Shadow faded, Makura pushed his way to the surface.

Makura opened his eyes to see the Warrior standing over him. Makura smiled at the Warrior before he started to convulse in pain. Makura clenched his fists and said through grit teeth, "I failed my quest. Ganon's curse will soon be complete."

The Warrior called over his shoulder, "Quickly Link! The Sword!"

Link tossed the Master Sword and the Warrior caught it in his left hand. "I'm sorry lad, but this is going to hurt."

Makura screamed in torture as the Master Sword was thrust through his stomach. Instead of the burn of hot steel he expected, Makura felt as though something inside him was freezing.

When he thought he could take no more, Makura coughed and a small red gem flew out of his mouth. The Warrior caught it and ground it to dust in his fist. Then Makura blacked out.

**Bleg! There's another long chapter done. Thankfully, I don't think there will be many more this long.**

**Seems like Makura passes out a lot. Anyway, the left-handed golden wolf thing happened completely unintentionally, but worked out amazing so I ran with it. Please read and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The part where we find out who The Warrior is... maybe... I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The Warrior summoned a fire. He and Link sat across from Midna and Makura, the boy still unconscious. Link asked, breaking the silence, "Why hasn't he changed back?"

Midna and the Warrior looked at him. Link defended, "It's an honest question!"

Midna sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. He should be dead, but then so should I. The Light is poison to us. It's why we take the form of shadows in this world."

The Warrior rubbed his chin in thought. "The man who controlled Makura placed a curse on him. His mission was to kill you, Link, but since he didn't, Makura was going to die . I used the Master Sword to break the curse. Makura's Master was a very powerful man, but deep down, Shadow was part of Makura, just as he must be chosen by the Goddesses. He wears the Hero's garb. That is yet another thing the man could not have summoned."

Link pieced it together. "So you're saying that I have a brother?"

The Warrior and Midna gave him matching blank stares. The Warrior sighed and rubbed his eye. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."

Midna jumped and the others looked over. Makura slowly sat up and shook his head. "I never want to do that again."

Link smirked. "Frankly, I don't want you to do that again either. I'm sorry but if you try to kill me a third time, we can't be friends anymore."

Makura looked over in shock. "How am I not dead?" He glanced at Midna and asked, "Why can I see you?"

The Warrior said, "I should explain from the beginning. When the world was created, while the land was new, the Goddesses hid a great treasure. Many searched for it, but few found it. When I was a child, an evil man from the desert coveted the jewel. My Princess plotted with me and we tried to reach the jewel first. But something we couldn't foretell happened. As I opened the gate, my body was sealed away. The evil man was free to take the jewel for himself. While I was in slumber, the man claimed it, but because of his heart he only kept part of it."

The Warrior picked up a stick and drew a triangle in the dirt. He separated it into four smaller triangles. Pointing to the top, he said, "The jewel is known as the Triforce and holds the power of the Goddesses. The top, Power, was held by the man. The right, Wisdom, was granted to the Princess. The left, Courage, fell to the Hero of Time who opened the gate and wielded the Master Sword. I was the first Hero. I defeated the evil man by sealing him away in the Sacred Realm. With his last breath, he swore revenge on me and my descendants. I've waited hundreds of years and he's finally returned."

"What was the man's name?" Midna asked quietly.

"The Gerudo King, Ganondorf."

Makura looked at the Warrior in understanding. The Warrior nodded. "You met him."

Makura said, "He's not a nice man."

"Hah! The man tried to kill me on multiple occasions before I defeated him and even then he wouldn't die."

"That still doesn't explain all of this," Makura said while gesturing between himself and Midna.

Link spoke up. "When we finished the Water Temple, Zant was waiting for us."

"He turned Lanayru's Light against me and cursed Link. We went to Zelda and she saved me, but we needed the Master Sword to fix Link." Midna pitched in.

Makura asked, "Does the Master Sword go by another name; Sword of Evil's Bane?"

Midna answered, "Yes it does. We were just about to snag it when you attacked."

"I've already apologized for that!"

Midna patted his cheek. "I know, sweetie, but I'm just so happy you're back."

"Anyway," the Warrior brought the conversation back to focus, "Ganon still holds the Triforce of Power. The other two parts were cast out into the world. Princess Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom. I believe Link to hold the Triforce of Courage. When Zelda transferred her power, it should have killed Midna. Since one of you could hold the Triforce of Wisdom, it's not really surprising that another could be chosen. For all we know, Makura could hold the Triforce of Courage and we know Zant holds at least a fraction of Ganon's Power. The rest we just don't know at this time."

Link added, "So in review: Zelda's out of action, we now need to save two worlds, we can finally talk and see Midna at the same time and we're basically brothers."

Makura laughed and said, "That explains why we look alike."

Midna exclaimed, "You're okay with that?"

Makura shrugged. "I've had no family my entire life. Having a brother could be fun."

"What about me? I'm an only child!"

Makura raised an eyebrow. "You have your father. Besides, you can't become our sister! That would really put a kink in our relationship."

Midna giggled. "Fine. I'll just enter your family another way."

Link cleared his throat. "Maybe now isn't the best time."

"Speaking of families," Makura said slowly, "You said that Ganon swore vengeance. Does that make us your descendants?"

Link quirked both eyebrows at him before looking at the Warrior. The Warrior smirked and said, "You have keen hearing. Yes, I am one of your forefathers. I am not entirely sure who your parents are, Makura, but I feel like this is a story for another time. I suggest the three of you get back to your friends. They're probably very worried by now."

"Yeah… about that," Link began slowly, "I wasn't quite sure how to explain you, so I may have been a little vague."

Makura groaned and said, "This is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

The Warrior sighed and said, "I must leave you now. I was only able to last as long as I have in this form because we were close to the Sacred Realm. Now that the Master Sword has a new wielder, I won't have much time left."

As he stood to leave, Makura asked, "Will we see you again?"

The Warrior pulled Makura's hat off and ruffled his hair. "I'll be back to teach you both. Remember your first lesson. Control your emotions and strength will follow."

Link asked, "How come he gets emotion and I get courage?"

The Warrior started walking away and said, "Makura already had courage and you have control. You two are mirror images. Even your dominant hands are opposite. Focus on working together and good things are likely to happen."

Makura asked as he started to fade, "What's your name?"

The Warrior smirked and said, "You only need to read the signs. Until we meet again."

He tossed back Makura's hat and disappeared with the wind. Makura looked over at Link and asked, "Are you really right-handed?"

"Does it matter?"

"My name, Makura, means mirror. I'm left-handed so in a reflection, you'd be right-handed. Yet your name, Link, means left-handed. Please tell me the Warrior wasn't being literal."

Link stood and grinned. Drawing the Master Sword, he spun it around and said, "Sorry, mate, but I guess he was."

Midna laughed clear as a bell. Makura smiled at her. Link grinned and said, "Let's get back to Kakariko."

**So it made me sad to think that the Golden Wolf wasn't actually corporeal in the world of Hyrule. Here's where we know he actually exists! Also... I apologize for any confusion about dominant hands in any chapters previous. I based my controls from the Wii version I played.**

**Yay for meaning! I told you that the names would be important. Please read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**And we're back in Kakariko! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

They used the portal to warp back. With the curse they had, they could switch form easily. As they landed in Eldin Spring, Link saw a manacle on Makura's right paw.

'_Looks like they got you too.'_ Link said, holding up his own left paw.

Makura yipped. '_Would you let it go already?'_

Midna jumped on Link's back and said, "Let's find someone."

They nodded and ran into town. As Makura rounded the sanctuary, Colin and Renado were sitting on the busted wagon. Colin's eyes widened in happiness and he jumped off the boards.

"Makura!" he shouted and started to run forward.

Renado grabbed Colin's shoulders as Link and Midna stepped into view. Renado asked hesitantly, "If you are Makura, do you mind proving it to us?"

Makura snorted and gazed into Renado's eyes. Renado met his eyes and saw the wolf who had protected them before. Renado nodded and released Colin.

Colin ran forward and jumped on Makura. He wrapped his arms around Makura's neck and said, "I knew you'd come back!"

Link grinned and Midna laughed. Link huffed. '_I see someone missed you.'_

Makura whined. '_You're just jealous!'_

Renado walked over and said, "I would like to meet your friends, Makura, but I think you'd be unable to introduce us."

Midna giggled and used the stone to change both boys back. After a bright light, Makura and Link stood before Renado and Colin was on Makura's back. Link stepped forward and said, "I think I'd be better suited for that." With a gesture to Midna, he said, "This woman is Midna. I'm sure you already know my other companion."

Renado said a little shakily, "At least now I know Telma isn't crazy, though she might not believe me."

Makura exclaimed, "Telma is here?"

Renado shook his head. "She went back to the tavern a few days ago."

"Oh." Makura said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Link said, "We need to figure out our next move."

Renado nodded and said, "Let's go to the inn to speak. The others will wish to say hello as well."

Together they walked to the inn. Renado said, "Colin, go get your friends."

Makura crouched and Colin jumped down. They watched him run away. When he was out of hearing, Renado asked, "What's really going on?"

Makura's face sobered dramatically as he said with a severe tone, "The man who assumed rule of our realm has teamed up with the ultimate evil. We need to find the only thing that can get me and Midna home so the rightful heir can claim the throne."

Link raised his eyebrows. "That was a much better summary than mine."

Makura grinned. "Thank you."

Renado frowned and asked, "If we need to reclaim the throne, do we know where the heir is?"

Link gave a questioning look. Makura started slowly, "Uh… When Zant took over, the king and his daughter were in the middle of a fight. I was with the Princess, as her guard," Midna smirked, "when Zant attacked. I have a fairly good idea what Zant did to the Princess, but I don't know where the King is or even if he still lives."

Midna's eyes began to water. Makura wrapped an arm around her and said by way of explaining, "The king was well loved by our people."

Link patted her arm. The children then ran through the door. Ilia and the Zora hung back, but the others rushed forward. When they crowded around Link, they noticed Makura.

Makura crouched and smiled. "It's alright. I'm here to help."

Colin smirked as Beth and Talo jumped on Makura, tipping him onto his back. Makura laughed.

Talo said, "You never did tell us your name."

Colin grinned and said, "He's Makura."

Beth frowned, trying to be cute and said, "You were here the whole time and didn't tell us?"

Makura barked a laugh. "First off, I was a wolf. Second, I wasn't always here."

Makura saw Link look over at Ilia. She met his gaze before walking away. Link started to follow, but Makura said, "Let her go. She'll come around eventually."

Link nodded sadly. He stopped by the Zora and asked, "What's your name?"

The Zora replied, "Ralis."

Link gave a knowing look. "I met your mother. Rutela wanted you to know she loved you and wished you would rejoin your people."

Ralis blinked back tears. "So my mother is dead. Please excuse me."

Ralis left the inn. Link sighed and returned to the conversation. "I'm sorry everybody, but Makura, Midna and I need to be on our way."

Makura stood up and agreed. "We need to get to Castle Town and talk to Telma. She may be able to help us."

Link started walking. "We leave when you're ready, Makura."

* * *

Midna watched Link leave and floated after him. Link walked to the spring and said darkly, "You should have stayed with Makura. If you're not careful, Beth will try to steal him."

Midna giggled and said, "Makura and I understand one another. You need me more than him right now."

Link turned on her. "How could you know that?"

Midna sat on the air and asked, "Do you know what kept me going when Makura disappeared? I knew you wouldn't give up. Yet every time I looked at you, I saw him. You two really are quite similar in more than appearance. Being with you was nearly unbearable."

Link looked at her in doubt. Midna leaned forward and continued, "We saved Ilia, but we'll be here to help until she regains her memories."

"How can you say that? You would turn your back to your kingdom just to help me?"

Midna smiled. "Isn't that what you do for friends?"

Link gave a startled look before he smiled as well and said, "Yeah, friends."

Makura jogged over and said, "I'm ready when you are."

Link went to the grass and picked a reed. As he blew, hooves rang through the canyon. Epona rounded the corner followed by another mare. Makura ran to meet Eleni. As he leaned into her neck he said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore."

* * *

Link and Makura stopped in Ordon on the way. Midna hid in their shadows. Makura was nervous, but Link wanted to tell Bo about Ilia himself. Makura said, "You go ahead and talk to Bo. I want to talk to Colin's mother."

Link nodded toward Uli's house and they split up. At the porch, Makura read the sign as he dismounted and knocked on the door.

A woman with a rotund stomach opened the door and said, "You didn't need to visit again so soon, Link."

Makura shook his head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but my name is Makura. I met your son, Colin. Link wanted to stop by, so I thought I'd meet some of his friends."

The pregnant woman smiled. "How kind of you. If you don't mind, I need to get to the ranch for some cheese and milk. Would you like to accompany me?"

Makura bowed before offering his arm. "It would be a pleasure, milady."

Uli laughed lightly. She placed a hand daintily on his arm and they began walking. "It's so strange to be talking to you. You are so much like Link, but so different. I knew he had manners, but I never thought someone who looked like him would be a gentleman."

Makura smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment, but it's really not surprising. I grew up in the royal court. It was slightly different from what I've seen of Ordon."

"You must have led a privileged childhood."

"On the contrary," Makura frowned sadly, "I was there as the Princess's friend and everyone but the King wanted me gone. In time even that changed. No, Link had a much happier childhood than I."

They passed the Mayor's house where Link was talking to Bo on the porch. Bo looked over, but Makura stubbornly faced ahead. When they were past, Uli whispered conspiratorially, "What was that about?"

Makura smiled charmingly and said, "He and I got into a little disagreement. When I was proven right, Bo didn't appreciate my view. I'm hoping Link can smooth it over if I'm not around."

Uli laughed again and said, "My brother is one of the nicest people until something happens to his daughter or he's wrong about something. I'm sorry that both may be the cause of your dissonance."

Makura raised an eyebrow. "A lovely lady like you is the sister of the mayor?"

Uli playfully shoved him. "For all his faults, my brother has never let us down."

"I never said he did." Makura placated.

As they entered the pasture, she poked him in the chest. "I'll introduce you to Fado."

A tall man well built from dealing with goats said, "I'll get your order Uli." Turning to Makura he asked, "Do you want to give me a hand with the goats?"

Uli crossed her arms and smirked. "He'd love to help."

Makura shot Uli a glance. "So this was your plan. I'm sorry, but I've never herded before."

Fado laughed and said, "It's not as hard as you think. If you have a horse it'll go much faster."

Makura sighed and whistled. Eleni ran up the hill. He mounted and asked, "Where do you need them?"

Fado pointed to the barn. "Get them over there and I can check on the little ones. We've had several born recently."

"I'll go slowly then." Makura drove the goats, being careful not to trample any kids.

When they were close, Fado counted heads and said, "One of the little ones is missing."

Makura pulled up short and said, "I'll find it."

He rode around the fence and found the missing goat. Picking it up, Makura trotted back to place it by the worried mother when he heard Uli scream.

Makura looked over and saw that the wild cat was back. Snarling, Makura picked up a branch and ran in front of Uli. He swung it to hit the cat in the side and the wood snapped in half. The cat barely flinched.

"Midna!" Makura called taking a defensive position. "Change me now!"

Midna flew out of his shadow and Makura shifted. He raised his hackles and snarled at the cat. '_Begone! I protect this ranch and the inhabitants of this town.'_

The cat growled back, but wasn't easily discouraged. Then Fado was standing beside him with a pitchfork. Suddenly, Eleni ran over and stomped. Makura snapped his jaws and stepped forward. The cat hissed before stepping backwards.

Eleni reared and the cat turned and ran. Together they chased it out of the pasture until they heard Uli shout. Makura and Fado ran back to find Uli on the ground.

Midna popped out to change Makura. As he became a man again, he clenched his teeth and sucked in a breath. No matter how many times it happened, the pain of shifting was always worst when he was tense. Midna started to go to him, but Makura said, "Help Uli. I'll be fine."

He stumbled to kneel beside Uli and asked, "What's wrong?"

Uli said between pants, "The baby is coming."

Fado said, "We have to get you home."

"Midna, tell Link what's happening," Makura said.

They made a sling and started carrying Uli down the hill. As they walked, Uli said, "I think I understand now why you and my brother disagreed."

"Let's focus on delivering this baby. Bo can chew me out later."

She smiled before her face contorted in pain as another contraction hit. At the bottom of the hill, Link said, "Sera and Purgie are already getting things ready. They're at Uli's house now."

Bo and Link took hold of the sling and the four practically ran the rest of the way. Once everything was settled, Makura grabbed Link's arm and nodded toward the door. Makura leaned against a beam on the porch and together they waited. Makura explained the attack from the cat and Link asked, "How'd Fado and Uli handle the transformation?"

Makura thought back and said in a stunned voice, "Surprisingly well."

They waited several restless hours until they heard a baby cry. Makura and Link stepped into the room to see Uli being handed her child.

Sera grinned and said, "She's a healthy baby girl."

The two brothers smiled and Uli waved them over. Makura and Link knelt beside the couch and she said, "It makes my heart glad that both of you are here. I worry what would have happened if you hadn't been. I told my brother about what you did, Makura." He winced, but she continued, "Don't worry. I made him understand. Talk to him before you leave."

Makura sighed. "Do I have to?"

Uli cocked an eyebrow and he stood with dread. As they started walking away, Uli said, "Keep an eye on that one, Link. I want to be able to see him again."

Link saluted and they stepped outside. They found Bo sitting on the dock. Link patted Makura's back and said, "Good luck, mate."

He shoved Makura toward Bo. Makura turned to glare, but Link smirked and backed away. Makura turned as Bo said, "I believe we've had a misunderstanding."

Makura nodded curtly. "Uli told you about me. I'm sure you've connected it all."

Bo sighed and looked at the stars. "When you were hurt before as a wolf, I was willing to let you stay. You had earned our respect with your actions. That shouldn't change because you've become a man."

Makura knit his brow and replied, "I know you mean no insult, but I was a man before I was a wolf."

Bo widened his eyes in surprise. "Then you're doing better than me. I've been trying to be a man my whole life. Seems like my daughter takes care of me more than I do of her."

Makura smiled. "Ilia must get that from her mother then."

Bo looked at the stars again and said, "I always thought so, but after seeing Uli earlier I'm starting to doubt it. Anyway, I want to ask a favor. Uli's husband went out after the children and hasn't come home since he left. If you and Link could keep an eye out for him, I'd be grateful."

Makura nodded and turned to leave. Walking over to Link, Makura kicked his shin. Link started hopping and asked, "Why would you do that!"

Makura walked away and said, "That was for abandoning me. Come on, we should get going. Apparently Uli's husband hasn't come home yet and she's worried. Looks like we still have someone to find. And stop limping! Midna has hurt me worse and you're wearing armor!"

Link continued to hobble and said, "Why are we attracted to strong women?"

Makura mounted up and said, "I've been asking myself that since I met Midna."

**In case you didn't know or my clues weren't helpful, kids are to goats as lambs are to sheep. I purposely didn't name the baby yet, cuz I couldn't find a name I liked. If you want to name Uli and Rusl's kid, I'm happy to take requests. **

**Also... I have no idea if it says anywhere that Uli and Bo aren't related and since Ilia looked kind of looks like Uli and we don't know her mother, I used author's initiative to make new connections. **

**I love when Link gets angry. I was thinking and noticed that he and Makura have similar responses to situations. I guess that was me subconsciously making them even more like brothers. Please read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry! I make a big deal about updating on time and then miss my deadline... For shame! **

**Whoosh! We're back on the road with our heros and all that jazz. I don't own Legend of Zelda**

They rode together and entered Castle Town. When they reached the Tavern Alley, Makura opened the door and stepped inside.

Telma paused in her polishing to glance up. "Well, it's good to have you back Link."

Makura grinned and stepped aside to let Link in. He cleared his throat and Telma looked over again. "My, my, am I seeing double? Is that you Makura?"

Makura's grin widened. Telma ran around the bar and hugged Makura. He gave a panicked look to Link who started laughing. Telma released Makura to said to Link, "You're not getting away that easily!"

She grabbed Link and smothered him. When she let go, Telma asked, "Where's Midna? Don't tell me she's taken now!"

Makura moved to let the imp pass. Midna shyly put her hands behind her back. Telma smiled at her and said, "I can see why he loves you."

Midna blushed. "But I'm just this hideous creature."

Telma took hold of her shoulders and said, "Your beauty is hidden, but that doesn't mean it's not there. And he's not so shallow to abandon you that easily."

Makura mouthed thank you and Telma nodded once before calling over her shoulder, "Hey, you guys should talk to these three."

She then walked to the bar and placed two mugs and a shot glass on the counter and filled them with milk. They picked up the glasses and walked to where three patrons shared a table.

A man in a helmet said, "Pull up a chair and have a drink."

Makura went to grab a couple chairs, but Link asked in surprise, "Rusl?"

The man in the helmet removed it and Link repeated excitedly, "Rusl!"

Rusl stood and they clasped arms. Makura sat down and Midna settled in his lap. Link sat down and asked, "How'd you get here?"

Rusl said, "I left as soon as the kids went missing. Uli was so angry. I searched the forest for days, but found nothing. Then, I get a letter from Telma saying that a young swordsman needed help."

Link said, "That was me! Ilia didn't want to wait though, so we left for Kakariko."

Rusl continued, "When I got here, Telma was gone. I waited a couple days and when she returned I heard about you and a man named Makura. I found out that the children were in Kakariko with Renado and decided to stay here. Uli should be receiving a letter from me explaining it all any day now."

Makura heard mention of Uli and asked, "Are you Uli's husband?"

Rusl raised an eyebrow and asked Link, "Who's the albino with the kid in his lap?"

Midna spit her milk in outrage and Makura had to hold her back as she said, "I am not a child! You, sir, have no idea who you're talking to!"

Makura struggled to contain her and Link laughed. When he could speak again, Link said, "The albino is my friend Makura, the aforementioned man, and the child is our guide, Midna, but I honestly can't say how old she is."

Makura and Midna both stopped fighting in shock. But then Midna started again saying, "I'm as old as you! If I had my true shape, you'd know and be jealous."

Rusl chuckled and asked, "Do I even want to ask why you two look alike?"

Link smirked and said, "We should start from the beginning."

Over the next few hours, Makura and Link told of what had happened in the simplest way possible. When they finished, Rusl, Ashei, and Shad asked questions. Ashei took a gulp of milk and said, "Your enemy sure loves using curses, yeah?"

Makura snorted. "We've had so many used against us it's hard to keep track of them. Though now, I think they'll work in our favor."

Rusl nodded and began, "Have I ever told you about when you showed up in Ordon, Link?"

Link smirked. "You've told me several times, but none of them had anything in common."

Rusl sobered. "The real story isn't as good. When I was a boy, my parents were traveling merchants. One day, on our way to Kakariko, the caravan was attacked. I ran into the woods nearby and stumbled into Ordon. Uli found me and brought me to her brother Bo.

"I became a swordsman after that. Ten years later, I was practicing in the spring while Uli watched Ilia play. Suddenly a one eyed Golden Wolf dragged a child into view. I ran to save the boy, but the wolf howled and disappeared.

"We took you home and cleaned you up. We didn't even find a scratch on you. I told myself I made up the wolf. You woke up for a time and said your name before you passed out again."

Makura and Link looked at each other in sudden understanding. Link said, "When I tossed the Warrior my sword, he caught it in his left hand."

Makura nodded enthusiastically. "He tossed my hat with the same arm."

Rusl chuckled and waved a hand. "Calm down. What warrior? Explain so we all know the big secret!"

Link said, "We met the Golden Wolf. He saved both of us. When I said my name as a child, I think I might have been saying the wolf's name."

Rusl asked, "If Link is the wolf's name, then what was yours?"

Link shrugged and said, "Whatever it was, I'm Link now."

Makura smirked and said, "Probably something more suited to right handed swordsmen. If you're really Uli's husband though, you should go back to Ordon. While we were there, she had her baby. I know she'll be happy to get a letter, but it's not like having you there."

Rusl sputtered on his drink and said, "The baby was born! You should have said that sooner. I would have gone home if I knew she was so close!"

Rusl stood and Link rose with him. Rusl said, "You know my friends now. I must ride back to the forest."

They watched Link walk Rusl to the door and Shad said, "Actually, we're one short. Auru said something about the desert acting bizarre and went to Lake Hylia to observe what he could."

Makura asked, "Where can we find him?"

Ashei leaned forward and placed a finger on the map. "There's an old tower along the south shore of the lake."

Makura stood with Midna in his arms, her legs dangling. Turning to Link he said, "We should check it out."

Link caught the drift and together they all left town. Midna had taken to hiding in their shadows when they were around strangers. If so many people were afraid of the wolves, then a magical floating 'kid' would only raise more questions.

Link found a stone that howled with the wind and sang along with the music it played. A mark appeared on their map, but it was in a location they had not been to.

When they met Auru, he was looking through a spyglass. He had explained what the desert had been and about the criminals that had inhabited it. He was about to drone on when Link excused them. As they turned to leave, Auru told them that the cannon clown could get them part of the way.

They talked to the clown and he said he could get them to the desert, but they had to ride separate. Link paid the man and stepped into the metal tube of death. Link waved farewell worriedly at Makura before the door was shut and he was launched. The cannon heaved violently and Makura was afraid it would capsize.

Makura closed his eyes as he took the place Link had been. When the cannon blew, he hoped that the clown wasn't as crazy as he seemed. Makura rolled as he landed, sand flying everywhere. Midna seemed to be thrown from his shadow.

When he gave her a questioning look, Midna explained, "All that movement was making me nauseous."

Makura laughed shakily and sat down heavily. "You weren't the one who was tossed."

They looked around and saw Link waving at them from about fifty feet away. As they ran to meet, sliding in the sand, Link said, "I think we're lucky we were even close to each other!"

Makura asked, "Where'd you land?"

Link pointed to a small crater almost out of view. Looking around, Link said, "We should figure out where the Arbiter's Grounds are."

Midna stepped guiltily forward and said, "I think Makura and I owe you some information first."

Makura raised an eyebrow and Midna said, "He deserves to know! And he's going to figure it out sooner or later."

Link looked between them and asked, "What's going on?"

Midna said, "Do you remember when Lanayru told us about the Interlopers? The Tribes were banished and the place they were sent was the Twilight. Can you see what I mean?"

Link opened his mouth, but Midna said harshly, "Makura and I are members of the banished Tribes!"

Makura placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not as terrible as it seems. We've managed to live there happily for generations, but it seems that peace wasn't meant to last. Ganon shouldn't have even been in the Twilight. All we know is that the Mirror of Twilight is our gateway home. If we can get there, we may have a chance of stopping Zant once and for all."

Link blinked in surprise. "You two really need to stop giving me so much information at one time. I go from knowing nothing to knowing too much. I'm not sure I completely understand."

Midna opened her mouth, but Makura covered her mouth and said, "Then maybe it's safest if we hold our last secret."

Link smirked and said, "Feel free. After all the surprises you've given me one more can't be that important."

Makura moved his arms down to hug Midna and said, "We'll see if you think that later."

Makura and Midna shared a concerned look and Makura said hesitantly, as if afraid of what Link would say, "We understand though if you don't want to come with us. Our people have caused nothing but trouble for you."

Link glanced at their worried expressions and felt his face soften as he reassured, "Even if I could, I wouldn't abandon you. We've come too far for me to leave."

Makura and Midna smiled and Link nodded to show he would see them through to the end.

**Yay! That moment in the game always made me happy. And the clown creeped me out. And I never understood how he could accurately shoot you to the same spot every time when canons can behave unpredictably on land, let alone on a floating platform.**

**Please read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So... where were we? I remember, the desert! Once again I find I must stretch the landscape. The sun always set at least twice for me in the game so don't be surprised. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

They started walking across the desert. It was still early morning, but already the heat rose in waves from the hot sand and shimmered dangerously. They had been walking for a couple hours when strange green plants emerged from the sand.

Link drew his sword. He asked Makura, "You still able to do magic?"

Makura said plainly, "No, not that it would have helped us. I was terrible at projectile spells."

Link spun the sword and asked, "Do you have a weapon?"

Makura gave him an incredulous look. "Why do you think I've been using spells this whole time!"

They stood back to back. Link said, "If we have the same clothes, there should be a small pouch on your right hip. Reach in and see if you have anything."

Makura grit his teeth to bite back a retort. He found nothing on his right hip, but felt the worn leather of a pouch on his left and reached in. One of the plants jumped as Makura pulled out his hand holding a black bow with a nocked arrow and a full quiver. Makura threw the quiver over one shoulder and drew back the string in one motion. As he released, the arrow hit the cactus and it flew backwards before exploding into dust.

The other plants attacked and Link and Makura finished them of. Makura released the tension in the bow and placed the extra arrow in the quiver on his back.

Link sheathed his sword. "You seriously didn't know you had that?"

Makura shook his head and replied, "I was wearing my riding robes when I received the Hero's Garb. I had no reason to think my weaponry would have transferred."

Link said, "But you were the Princess's guard! And robes? Please tell me you wore pants!"

"Of course we did! And robes because our climate is calmer than yours, not prone to shifting at a moment's notice. Plus, I wasn't really on duty when I found the princess. She had snuck out, but you'd be stupid to think she was defenseless." Makura continued, "Anyway, I've never seen this bow before. It's nothing like mine."

Link held out a hand and Makura passed it to him. He looked at it for a little while before tossing it back and pulling out his own bow. After a few seconds, Link said, "Just as I thought. Yours is identical to mine. What else do you have in that pouch of yours?"

Makura began searching through it. When they found they had the same inventory except for a sword and the items Link had purchased, Link said, "It's strange that you don't have all of my items, especially a mirror of the Master Sword."

Makura shrugged. "It doesn't really matter and I don't use a shield so I wouldn't need one. Besides, how often have you actually used the slingshot since you found the Hero's bow?" Link tipped his head in agreement and Makura continued, "Zant took the only sword I owned and hid it in Hyrule. I received it and my mark from the Princess when I took an oath of fealty." With a pointed look at Midna he said, "She still got that from me after all the fight she put up."

Link said, oblivious to his meaning, "I guess we should find it. Maybe if we continue to the Temple it'll be there. That's where I always find useful items."

They wandered northeast until they came to a butte with an oddly colored stone on top. Once at the top, they killed several shadow beasts to form a portal and Midna took the strange top away to reform the stone bridge in Eldin Province.

The sun set while they waited for Midna's return. The night was frigid, opposite the burning day. The next morning they traveled north and spotted the Arbiter's Grounds rising out of the sands like a mirage. It was still a long distance before they managed to make it to the beginnings of the cliffs.

Midna pointed toward the base where a group of bulblins had set up camp. "I don't know how easy it'll be to get past those guys."

Link glanced around before smiling. He jumped down the cliff and said, "Follow me."

Makura slid down and ran to keep up. He looked ahead and asked, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Link said in a tone not entirely confident, "Oh yeah. You shoot the front and I'll get the back." Turning to draw attention, Link waved his arms and shouted, "Hey ugly! We're over here you fat idiot!"

The bulblin scouts turned their boar and charged toward Makura and Link. Makura drew back an arrow and waited. When they were in range, he loosed it. The driver was hit in the chest and flew off. The boar veered off course and Link swung his sword to hit the passenger. When the boar stopped, Link ran and jumped on it, scooching forward to grab the reins.

He brought it over to Makura and said, "Get on. This will get us there much faster."

Makura crossed his arms. "You really are a wrangler if you can ride that."

Link held out a hand and Makura grabbed hold, using his momentum to swing up behind Link. Makura pointed toward the camp and thought about the kids he had rescued. He said, "I've got unfinished business with them."

Link started the boar toward the bulblins as Makura nocked another arrow. He killed the scouts on the towers first. They ran through the camp and several riders followed them.

Makura took out the ones he could, but the rest were closing in fast. "Uh, Link? We need to get rid of these guys."

Link shouted back, "We have a bigger problem!"

Makura saw that they were running out of space. Link tried to turn, but the boar couldn't bank sharp enough. Before they ran into the wall, Makura took hold of Link's tunic and threw them to the side. They landed in a heap on the sand, but the bulblins kept on charging. Link and Makura finished them off before remounting the seemingly fine pig. They rode close to the base of the cliffs, but several wooden gates blocked the path.

Link turned them around and trotted away. Makura looked behind them and said, "The gate's that way."

Link said, "I know. You might want to hang on."

They stood facing the gates and Link took hold of the pommel on the saddle. Makura put away the bow and wrapped his arms around Link's waist and gripped tighter with his knees. Midna giggled and Makura shot her a look. Then Link kicked the hog hard in the sides and the boar reared up before charging at the gates.

As odd as it felt, Makura was glad they were both hanging on. The pig ran at least as fast as their horses with half the comfort. They managed to stay on until the end. Then the boar hit a wall and they both went flying.

As they picked themselves up, Makura said, "Next time, I'm driving."

They climbed up the rocks until they found an old path that forked. Makura started to the left, but Link said, "Let's check out over there first."

Makura raised an eyebrow, but Link said quickly, "My intuition hasn't failed us yet!"

Makura said as he followed Link, "Sure your intuition is great, but your reflexes are terrible."

A short walk later, the pair faced the Golden Wolf. Link smirked as the wolf pounced and they were transported to a white landscape. The wolf howled. When the light faded, The Warrior stood before them.

The Warrior laughed and said, "Welcome, Makura."

Makura smirked. "Nice place you've got."

The Warrior said, "Normally I enter Link's mind, but since there's two of you it's easier to bring both of you to mine."

Link's mouth opened in surprise. The Warrior smiled and said, "You honestly thought this was real?"

Makura patted Link's shoulder and said, "Allow me."

With a smile, Makura closed his eyes and pictured his Twili clothes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Link staring at him. Makura's robes were back, even his slippers.

Link cleared his throat self-consciously. "I'm really glad you weren't lying about the pants, but why doesn't the top close?"

Makura smirked. "They cover what they need to, but even the women's robes rarely cover everything."

The Warrior said, "Link, I need to teach you a new technique. You'll come across opponents who've learned these techniques as well. You will have to learn skills that may put your life in danger. Do you feel ready to learn them?"

Link nodded. The Warrior then said, "Before I can teach you this new skill, I must ensure you know the Helm Splitter."

Link then completed the move. Makura flinched, but the Warrior seemed fine. He smiled and said, "I will now teach you the Mortal Draw."

Makura imagined a chair for himself and watched as Link learned the Mortal Draw. When Link completed it, the Warrior left him to his training. The Warrior conjured another chair and a table and sat down with Makura.

Makura sighed as he watched Link and said, "I wish I could do that."

The Warrior smiled. "Balance is key. I had hoped to teach Link some magic as well as the sword techniques. Sadly, Hyrule has lost much of its magic and Link lacks the talent. By teaching you the spells he can't learn, you can stabilize his abilities and he can do the same for you. And surely you have some skill with a blade. You are the Princess's guardian."

Makura shot him a surprised look and said, "I don't know how you know that, but I can't access my magic. Ganon did something and I haven't been able to feel it in days. It's like someone stripped part of my being from me."

The Warrior closed his eyes and Makura could tell the Warrior was searching for his magic. After several minutes, the Warrior said, "I can give you a spell, but I can't do much about your magic. Your magic might come back on its own or it won't come back at all."

Makura released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "What can you teach me?"

The Warrior held out a hand and flames leapt to dance in his palm. "A Fairy gave me this when I was a child. Din's Fire can be used as a pinpoint attack or to incinerate an army. What you do with it depends on your strength. Accuracy and duration will be difficult at first, but should improve given time."

The Warrior held his palm close to Makura's chest and said, "Din's Fire is a gift from the Goddesses. Receive it now."

Makura's veins throbbed pleasantly as the magic coursed through him. It wasn't much, but he was surprised at how much he had missed his magic. Makura sighed in relief and the Warrior grinned and instructed, "Imagine a spark at your fingertips and control the blaze that follows."

Makura stood and backed up. When he had sufficient space, Makura closed his eyes and summoned Din's Fire. He felt the heat between his palms and pulled it to his side to contain it. When he felt he was going to lose control, Makura raised his right fist in the air before dropping to one knee and pounding his fist on the ground. The flame burnt a perimeter around him, but he was untouched.

The Warrior clapped and laughed. "Well done! You're subconsciously drawing power from me. Outside of this place you will have more of a challenge, but you can't rely solely on yourself. If you can find a reservoir of energy, tap into it. More often than not there will be none though, so you must be careful."

Makura walked over and sat down heavily. "If that took so much out of me and I'm getting help from you, I'll definitely try not to overdo it."

Link trotted over and leaned on Makura. Laughing, Link said, "I thought I was the hot head!"

The Warrior smiled at both of them. Makura suddenly said excitedly, "We found out your name!"

Link caught on and said, "You saved me as a child. Your name is Link."

The Warrior inclined his head and said, "I am Link, of the Kokiri."

Link and Makura smirked and the Warrior stood. "You must go back now. I'm sure your guide is getting anxious. When we meet again, we'll be able to talk more."

Link and Makura picked themselves up and Midna jumped out of a shadow to say anxiously, "It's about time you two woke up! The sun's gone down, but we can use that. There's a hundred bublins between us and the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds."

"Good to see you too, honey. What's for supper?" Makura asked sarcastically.

Midna grinned and said, "You know I can't cook."

"Wait until you see my new trick for well-done roasting."

They snuck through the camp, killing as few enemies as possible so as not to draw attention. When they found a key, they unlocked a gate barring their path and stepped into an enclosure. The door closed behind them and a large, fat bulblin stepped out of the shadows holding a huge battle axe.

Makura nocked an arrow and asked Link out of the side of his mouth, "Why does this guy look familiar?"

Link groaned. "This is the guy who took Colin. I've had a run-in with him once since then."

"Ah," Makura said with a smile in challenge, "I'm glad I get a chance to repay him."

King Bulblin gave a guttural laugh and brandished his axe. Link drew his sword and waited. Makura ran straight for the bulblin. As it swung the axe, Makura slid underneath and released his arrow. It hit the bulblin, but it was like a bee stinging a bull. Link closed in quickly and struck while the axe was out of range.

The bulblin backhanded the axe and caught Link off guard with the flat. Makura rolled to avoid being hit as well and Link gave a yell as he was thrown against the wall. The Master Sword dropped with a clatter and Link sat in a daze. Makura dove for the blade and swung it around to face the monster. The sword felt wrong in his hands. Makura settled into the rythym of it. He was used to adapting. The blade may have been plain metal in his hands, but at least it was a weapon.

It laughed again and stood ready. Makura gave a battle cry and charged. He ducked around the axe and sliced at the bulblin's arms and chest.

Link slowly sat up and tried to stand. He watched Makura fight until the bulblin dropped the axe and grabbed his shoulder. The monster slowly backed away. Makura kept the sword ready and followed with steady steps. When King Bulblin had left, the exit slammed closed and was set on fire.

Makura ran to Link and helped him stand. He slid the sword into the scabbard on Link's back and wrapped an arm under Link's shoulders to support him. The enclosure caught fire rapidly and soon they were surrounded by the blaze. Makura shouted above the roar, "We need to get out of here!"

They both started coughing on the smoke and their eyes stung and ran with tears, streaking their dirty faces. Midna floated beside them. The shadows cast by the flames were too wild to hold her. They searched for an exit until they heard squealing. A boar was trapped with them and was rolling its eyes in panic.

Makura leaned Link against some crates and ran to calm the beast. As he grabbed the reins, Makura ran back to Link. He pushed Link up and onto it and leapt up behind him. Makura reached around Link and took hold of the reins. He held Link in place and spurred the boar. They charged through the wooden wall and several gates. The beast finally came to a stop at the foot of a staircase.

Makura jumped off and helped Link slide down. Makura sat him on the sand and Link leaned gratefully against the cold limestone. Makura pulled Link's hand away from his ribs and saw blood seeping through the chainmail and tunic, staining the proud green, red.

Link said between painful, labored breaths, "The bastard broke my ribs. I can feel my chest being stabbed by the bone. In my pouch I've got a bottle of potion."

Makura dug through Link's pouch until he felt the glass of the bottle. He pulled it out and helped Link drink it. Link grimaced and spat when he finished, but Makura couldn't tell if the red was potion or blood.

Link's breathing steadied and he said, "That stuff is a life saver, but it's nasty. When you consider the source though, I guess it's expected."

Midna floated over and said, "You're even more reckless than Makura!"

Link and Makura both replied, "Thank you."

All three started laughing. Link groaned and said, "It fixed everything but the bruises."

Makura stood and held out a hand. Link took it and stood shakily. They worked their way to the top of the stairs and entered the ancient prison.

**One miniboss fought down, one more to go. Some people were disappointed about me skipping most of the first temples. Frankly, they weren't very relevant and I really didn't want to describe them. From here on out though, you can expect at least a breif overview of each temple. Please read and review.**

**Also... I'm thinking of changing the title of this story. Does anyone have any suggestions or themes I could use or should I leave it as is?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Into the Arbiter's Grounds! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

After they completed a couple puzzles that served as an entryway Link, Makura, and Midna entered a hall where four Poes waited. Three left through different doors and the fourth attacked them.

It disappeared until only a lantern was visible. The boys shifted and used their wolf senses to see the spirit. When it was dead again, the flames from its lantern returned to a torch at the top of the stairs in front of them.

Link and Makura used the lantern to scent out the other three ghosts. When all four of the torches were hit, a wall moved to reveal a door. Through the hall they found a concave wall with a hole to reveal a chest. Link walked forward, looking around in curiosity. He would have fallen in an odd hole in the floor if Makura hadn't stopped him.

"Looks like we need something to move the gears that keep this wall in place."

Link raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't even know how you know that this wall moves. If I had any doubt that you were friends with Midna, they're gone now. Honestly, the way you two think alike scares me."

They continued through the Temple and came to a dark room where a sword was thrust deep into the ground. Paper ribbons with faded runes were tied around the hilt and fastened to the ground in circles varying in diameter.

Midna glanced around and stopped at the ribbons. She said quietly, "We shouldn't do anything to those. I sense strong magic at work here."

Makura's eyes lit up as he said without hearing her, "That's my sword!"

He rushed forward and ran a hand over the symbols he knew would be on the blade near the hilt. Midna asked nervously, "Are you sure?"

Makura nodded. "Zant took it from me and gloated about how 'clever' he'd been to hide it where I could never go. I deduced that to mean the Light World, Hyrule."

Link asked, "How'd he get your sword? I thought you were unarmed when Zant attacked."

"I summoned it when I saw Zant and the malevolent look in his eyes. I underestimated his strength and he got to the Princess. But now that I've found it, I'd be more than happy to run Zant through with my sword."

Makura tried to draw the sword. It wouldn't budge. He tried ripping off the ribbons, but they didn't break. He asked, "Do you mind cutting those off, Link?"

Link nodded and walked to the closest one. As he cut it, a sense of doom struck the room. The ground started shaking and Link said slightly panicked, "Get away from there, Makura!"

Makura ran across the trembling floor and leapt the last distance to land next to Link. A horned spirit rose out of the ground, its black tattered robes flowing around it.

The spirit howled its freedom to the heavens and drew Makura's sword out of the floor. The black blade grew until it fit the spirit's size. It faded until only the sword was visible. Link and Makura dodged a lazy slash.

Makura shouted, "I'll take care of the spirit side. Use your sword to attack when it's visible."

Makura morphed as he ran. As a wolf, he could easily see the demon. He wished he couldn't. As a man he hadn't noticed the reek of death and decay. As a wolf the stench was almost blinding.

Makura shook his head to clear it and focused on the horned devil. It laughed, low and wet as if its flesh had putrefied and wouldn't work the way it was meant to. The creature swung and Makura jumped out of range. It growled with that same rotten sound. The spirit pulled back to strike again, but Makura jumped first.

Makura leapt at the creature's neck and latched onto the flesh that remained. He bit down until he hit bone, but even that felt rotten. The spirit reached up and wrapped its bony claws around Makura and ripped him off, sending chunks of meat and bone flying.

It squeezed its hand and Makura yelped. The spirit dropped him suddenly and Makura landed on his side with a solid thud. Link was slashing and slicing at the monster.

Makura stood up and circled, determined to keep the demon visible. He jumped on its shoulder and bit down on the neck, digging his back feet into the spirit's muscled back to keep purchase. It screamed in frustration and tried to shake Makura off.

Makura hung on as long as he could. Link saw an opening and yelled, "Jump!"

Makura released his hold and fell rather than jumped down. Link stabbed the monster through the heart, the blade protruding out of its back. Link withdrew the sword and ran when the demon started screaming, Makura on his heels.

As they watched, the creature dropped the black sword and clawed at its chest. After a few moments, it screamed again before collapsing into a pile of dust and cloth. Link and Makura edged toward it. Hundreds of moth-like flies flew up and out through a hole in the ceiling.

Makura became a man again and walked to the abandoned sword. He crouched to grab the hilt. Before he could touch it, the black sword returned to the correct size and shape. Makura sighed in relief and picked up his sword.

He walked to Link and dug through his pouch. Makura smiled and pulled out the scabbard of his sword. Makura strapped it to his back and sheathed the sword so the hilt was over his left shoulder.

Makura sighed and said, "I don't feel so naked now."

Link smirked and replied, "I don't understand how you feel naked without a blade, but not in those robes from before."

Makura shrugged in dismissal. "Just be glad you weren't the one to do what I did. That spirit was rotten. I'm sure you probably never even noticed the smell."

They entered the room now available. They gained the spinner, a disk-like object that didn't seem to have much purpose. They used it to exit the chamber and made their way to the concave wall in the antechamber. They made their way through the rest of the Temple and reached the top room of the Arbiter's Grounds.

Link used the boss key to open the last door and the three of them entered. An ancient skull was partially buried in the sand. Apart from that, the room was empty.

Makura drew his sword and whispered, "I don't like this. Something's wrong."

He took the lead. Midna floated close to his shoulder and Link watched behind them. When they were close to the skull, the air shimmered and Zant materialized.

Makura stood ready, but threw an arm out to stop Midna and Link. "I thought I smelled something foul."

Zant frowned and said, "And here I thought we were friends."

Makura stared him down and replied, "I'm not your servant anymore."

Zant said, "We'll see," and looked past him to Link. "The fact that you're alive is remarkable. No wonder some call you 'hero'."

Link met Zant's scorn with a glare of his own intent to kill. Zant continued, "But this meeting is bittersweet, truly. For I fear this is the last time I'll see any of you alive!"

Makura and Link stepped forward to attack but Midna put a hand on each of them and whispered fearfully, "Zant is summoning an evil unlike any I've seen before."

Makura and Link paused to watch as Zant drew a blade from the air and stabbed it through the ancient skull in the sand. He disappeared and the skeleton came to life. The sand in the room began pulling Link and Makura toward the mouth of the creature.

Midna shouted, "Quick! To the edge!"

Makura and Link ran as fast as they could across the shifting floor and eventually made it to solid ground. Makura asked, "Well, what do we do now?"

Midna said, "The spine looks the weakest. If you could destroy that, the creature won't be able to support itself."

"Yeah, but with the floor like that, we can't get close." Makura replied.

Link coughed and said, "You're making this too complicated. One thing I've learned is that when you're given an item in a Temple, be prepared to use it. You might not even use it again later. We'll use the spinners. I'll draw its attention and you strike when the weak spot is unprotected."

Makura and Midna looked at him in stunned silence. Link tossed his spinner and jumped on it. As he started away, Link said, "It's about time I got to be the bait. Just be ready, since my reflexes are 'so' terrible."

Makura smirked and waited for Link to make his move. When he was halfway around the room he signaled Makura. Makura used the spinner on a track that circled the beast and used his momentum to glide across the sand. Then he ground the sharp edge of the spinner against the brittle vertebrae until it shattered.

Link spun out of harm's way as the monster fell. They repeated this until the monster collapsed and the only thing left was the skull. The sand drained and a gear became visible. After a platform was raised, Makura and Link looked for an exit.

Link said as they searched, "See? That wasn't so difficult."

Midna replied, "I don't know. Something about that fight seemed wrong."

Makura heard a dry scrape and turned around quickly. "Guys! It's not dead yet!"

The head charged at them and knocked them to the base of the platform. Link said, "Get the spinners out! We can ride up the side and strike then."

Makura followed Link and together they attacked the floating head. They struck while it was trying to form a magic ball of energy. It fell and they followed to strike it dead, again. When it was about to rise, Makura used Din's Fire. The sword Zant had placed was a river of dark energy and Makura tapped into it. Midna and Link were protected within the interior of the blast, but the skull monster blackened before turning red then white. Link struck once more when Makura finished and the skull and sword splintered into shrapnel.

Makura stumbled to sit down and breathed heavily. Midna stepped lightly to him and asked, "Was that well-done?"

Link said, "I'm not sure if he can cook either."

Makura made a fist and thought about the power he had felt coursing through the sword. Zant was playing with fire. Makura had barely been able to contain Din's Fire from consuming them as well. If this was the true strength of Power that Ganon wielded, it was only a matter of time before it backlashed against his puppet.

Makura, Link and Midna exited the room and worked their way to the top of the Arbiter's Grounds. They had to kill shadow beasts before they could solve the puzzle of the Mirror Chamber. A stone statue of a woman and snake sat heavily in the sand.

Link used the spinner to reach the top where a gear switch was activated. The statue worked as a counter balance for the stone that the Twilight Mirror shone on.

Makura watched as Link and Midna completed the puzzle. Midna floated down ahead of Link. Makura could tell she was happy to be returning home. He was having a hard time controlling his own emotions on the topic.

Makura was glad to be returning home, but the problems they had left behind wouldn't be gone. Makura dropped the chain of thought and focused on Midna. She floated around the stone and stopped. Makura could tell something was wrong and raced to the pedestal. He stopped behind her and whispered in horror, "No."

Midna started trembling, but with anger or sadness Makura couldn't tell. Link came jogging around the corner and asked, "So what's this mirror I've heard about?"

Makura turned to him in warning, but Midna shouted before he could speak, "It's not here! There's only one piece left. Who knows where the rest of them are?"

Makura said calmly, "Midna, please calm down. We should have anticipated this. Zant delayed us with that creature just so he could do this."

Midna turned on him to say, "Every second we delay is another moment our people suffer. I don't even know where my father is! I should have been with him!"

Makura's eyes flashed as he replied harshly, "You seemed ready to turn your back on him a month ago! I want to go home too, but 'our' people have never done anything to save me from suffering. We need to think this through."

Midna smiled humorlessly. "So you would do nothing!"

Makura pulled his tunic to reveal the tattoo on his chest and face. He said lowly with his eyes downcast, "I swore my self to the Princess. She has command of my blade and life for she was the one who granted me both." Makura raised eyes full of fury to meet Midna's and finished, "I have not forgotten my oath, but you would do well to remember yours."

Makura clenched a fist to stop himself from shaking in rage. He slowly released it and started walking away. Link, stunned by their fight tried to follow, but Midna said, "Let the coward go. If he'd rather leave with his tail between his legs, then he deserves nothing from us."

Makura didn't pause. Her severe words weren't directed at him and she knew he was right. Her duty was to more than just a handful of people. If she became emotional about her task, then nothing good would follow. Even so, it hurt that he had to leave for her to realize this. Yet his words were not false. He had sworn himself to her in body and soul. His only task was to do her will even if he didn't like it. He would save the Twili race if she commanded him to.

He had left the Mirror Chamber and was nearing the edge of the platform. Makura closed his eyes and focused himself. He drew his sword and started going through a calming exercise he had learned at a young age. For mages of any talent, losing control of your emotions was dangerous, just look at what had happened when Ganon manipulated him. To combat this, the masters taught their students ways to ensure they never became a danger to themselves or anyone else.

Makura held the flat of the blade in front of his face and closed his eyes. He let his free hand trail over the runes on the steel and exhaled slowly. As he released his breath, he extended his arm. When the blade was an extension of him, Makura opened his eyes and began a complicated series of stabs, slashes, blocks, and strikes. He felt his frustration, anger, and sadness leave until only a calm, calculated sense of accuracy remained.

Makura finished and held his last pose. He was exactly where he had started. Makura closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath before releasing it and sheathing his sword. Makura turned to go back and apologize for his cruelty when he heard Midna scream.

**Cliff hanger! So what did ya think? I always found the midboss of the Arbiter's Grounds especially creepy and my writing took a dark turn for it. And the sword was a good place to get Makura equipped with a weapon that wasn't an item. Please read and review. **

**Also if anyone has any ideas for a new title or baby names for Uli's kid I'd be very appreciative. Might even put out an extra chapter next week! Yay for bribery!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I wonder who that could be to make Midna scream? I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura felt terror grasp his heart as he ran as fast as he could, fearing it would be too late. He rounded the pillars that framed the Mirror Chamber. Zant had one pale hand wrapped around Link's throat. Link's feet kicked weakly as he tried to find the ground below him. Even as Makura watched, Link's struggles ceased and his face rapidly lost color. Midna hung unconscious next to Zant, her wrists held by an invisible force.

Makura roared a battle cry and slashed at Zant with his sword. His blade sliced Zant across the stomach, but barely penetrated the armor. Zant gave a hiss in pain and released Link. Link fell and rolled painfully to land by Makura's feet. Link gasped as oxygen rushed back into his lungs and his face recovered from its pallor.

Makura stood ready to strike again, but Zant said, "You have failed! Soon this land will be ruled by the Gerudo King. Do what you will, but for naught. Goodbye, 'Hero'."

Makura rushed up the pedestal to attack and screamed, "No!"

Zant and Midna disappeared right as Makura's blade plunged its tip into Zant's abdomen. Makura braced himself for the pressure, but it was gone and he clumsily caught himself. Makura heard coughing below him and quickly turned.

He ran back to Link and helped him sit up. Makura waited until Link could speak and then asked, "What happened?"

Link pointed to the pillars and said weakly, "The Caretakers of the Mirror finished explaining what had happened. We were coming to find you when Zant attacked." Link coughed and rubbed at his throat before continuing, "This time was different. He wasn't toying anymore. If you hadn't come when you did, I'd be dead right now."

Makura frowned and paled. "Did Zant say anything?"

Link shook his head and said, "Nothing that made sense. Why?"

"The Mirror is broken, but not shattered. Only the true ruler of the Twilight can utterly destroy it. He seeks to be the true king, but Zant isn't the heir. He could never rule legitimately. He wants to strand us here in Hyrule so that we can do nothing to stop him."

Link's eyes lit in understanding. "Midna is the Twilight Princess."

Makura nodded. "If he can find a way to get her to destroy the Mirror, we won't be abled to do anything to help her and he may as well kill her."

Link asked, "Can't he marry her and destroy the Mirror himself?"

"She would never go through with it and Midna would still have to be the one to destroy it. Midna has to bequeath her rights as Princess Heir for him to rule," Makura explained.

"It's just a matter of time. We need to get there first," Link finished. He suddenly said, "Midna tossed something right before Zant bound her."

Link nodded to his left and Makura searched through the sand to find what she left. He found the stone curse Zant had placed on them and picked it up.

Makura heard as though through a fog, 'If you have this stone, I won't be around anymore. I'm sorry to leave this burden to you, Makura, but I know you have need. I have infused the curse with enough of my power to allow you to access the portals. As long as it's in your pouch, you should be able to activate your wolf form or the portals with a thought. I remember my oath.'

Makura felt his eyes sting and closed them to lock the pain away. His hand closed around the stone and it cut his palm. Makura barely noticed the blood flowing freely. He walked back to Link and said, "She is a fool. We need to act quickly, or she may do something stupid."

Link smirked faintly. "Most people are fools. How do we get down from here?"

Makura held up the stone and said, "She gave me this. I can get us where we need to go."

Link stood unsteadily and said hoarsely, "I could use a drink. Let's get back to Castle Town and visit Telma. She can direct us to our next location. The Caretakers told where the pieces are. One is on a snowy peak, another in an ancient forest, and the final resides in the heavens."

Makura nodded and put the stone in his pouch. He hoped Midna was right and thought of himself and Link back on the bridge of Castle Town. The portal above them opened and Makura concentrated so they wouldn't get separated. He blinked and the desert was gone, replaced with wood planking underneath his feet.

Makura sighed in relief and Link shot him a look. Makura shrugged as he walked and said, "I wasn't sure it would work, alright!"

Link smirked before he stumbled. Makura put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We should really get to Telma's place."

Link nodded and rubbed his throat. Makura could already see faint bruising above Link's tunic collar where Zant's hand had been. They walked into the bar with their heads hung low. Telma took them in before saying, "You two look awful. Did something happen? Auru told us he saw you two before you shot off into the desert."

Makura sighed and said, "We didn't find what we were looking for. The false king took Midna to my realm and tried to kill us yet again."

Link added, "He would have succeeded this time if Makura hadn't saved me."

Makura said, "He wouldn't have gotten either of you if I had stayed."

Link added scornfully, "Or maybe he would have killed both of us. There's no point in your train of thought so you may as well stop now. We can't ever know what might have happened."

Telma placed two mugs of milk down and said, "Sounds like you had it rough. Do you plan to go after Midna?"

"We can't until we find the rest of the key to get where she's being held," Makura stated flatly.

Telma said, "It's late. Why don't you two stay the night and then head to Zora's Domain in the morning. That's where Ashei is right now. She heard something about a mountain monster appearing and left."

They were about to refuse when Telma gave them a look. Link placed rupees for the drinks on the table and started to pay for their rooms when Telma said, "This is a tavern, but not a hotel. My rooms are for my friends and they owe me no charge."

Link and Makura flashed grateful smiles and Telma giggled. "You two really do look like you've been run over by life. Finish your milk and go through the door behind the bar. You'll find my house. There are a couple guest beds down the hall to the right."

Link and Makura downed the milk and stood to follow her instructions. Telma watched them go. When they were through the door, she took out a pad of paper and a quill to write a letter.

**So Midna's terrible toss and memo attached to an item is a reference to Ocarina of Time for all those who caught it. Please read and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**We finally find out where that door in the tavern leads! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura woke up the next morning oddly stiff. It was the first time in over a month that he had slept in a bed. A glance out of the window told him that it was still hours before dawn. He quietly got up and dressed. The door opened silently and Makura stepped out, grateful Link hadn't woken.

The morning twilight wasn't quite like the evening, but it was a comfort. As he walked past the kitchen, Makura could smell baking bread. Telma stood at the table kneading dough and hadn't heard him enter.

Makura thought about continuing his walk, but cleared his throat instead. Telma jolted at the sound and turned in surprise. When she saw Makura, she said, "You should still be sleeping."

Makura shook his head and said, "I'm usually up at this time. I'm used to waking before the sun to start the day's work. Would you like help?"

Telma shook her head, her hair swinging. "I've got this under control. I've been doing this since I opened the tavern."

Makura stepped over on silent feet. He removed his greaves and lightly nudged her aside. Taking hold of the dough, Makura said, "I've been doing this since I was a child. The man who raised me taught me the skills necessary to survive. When it was no longer necessary, I helped out in the kitchen bakeries of the castle. It was one of my lessons meant to build muscle." He began to expertly work the dough and said, "I haven't had my lessons in some time. You wouldn't want to deprive a young man of his learning?"

Telma giggled and said, "You are a sly one."

Makura smiled. He and Midna had snuck down in the mornings to help the baker. She had been one of their true friends. At the thought of Midna, Makura began working the dough with more force.

Telma had walked away, but came back to say, "You don't need to be so rough with it. It's nothing fancy."

Makura stopped what he was doing to the abused dough and sighed. He resumed kneading more slowly. When the dough was ready, Telma placed it in a loaf pan and set it to rise. She placed two mugs of tea on the table and patted the chair beside her.

Makura wiped his hands on a towel and sat down at the table. They sat in silence. When Telma poured them seconds, she asked, "What is really bothering you?"

Makura lazily stirred the sugar in his drink and said, "I said something cruel before she was taken. I never got a chance to apologize."

"Ah," Telma said gently, "What did you fight about?"

"I told her to remember her promise."

Telma asked quietly. "You made a promise to her in return?"

Makura leaned on a fist and said, "I swore to protect her and act when she couldn't. She was to fulfill her purpose."

Telma leaned forward and asked, "And what is her purpose?"

Makura leaned back in his chair and said, "I'm not sure anymore. When we were younger, it hadn't mattered. Now we're breaking countless rules."

"So you're afraid that she'll remember her purpose and you'll be left behind." Link was standing in the doorway.

Makura sighed in frustration and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since Telma poured your second cup."

Makura stood and said, "We should be on our way."

Link nodded and they turned to leave. Telma said, "I wouldn't worry too much about Midna. She can handle herself."

Makura inclined his head and they left the alley to travel to Zora's Domain. Once there, Ashei told them about the Snowbeast that had been spotted and gave Link a drawing. She told them that the person who knew the culture of the Zora best was Renado.

Link and Makura then left for Kakariko. Colin was happy, but he told Link he hadn't seen any shadows misbehaving lately. Renado told them that Ralis had taken to secluding himself in the graveyard. Makura stayed to find out what Renado knew while Link visited with Ralis.

Ilia sat silently in a chair in the Sanctuary while they spoke. When they were talking, Barnes came in to ask something of urgent need. Renado excused himself and left.

Makura stood where he was for a couple minutes before Ilia spoke up. "Makura, have you ever felt scared?"

Makura answered easily, "I've spent much of my life afraid."

Ilia asked quietly, "What were you scared of?"

Makura glanced over and saw she was trembling. He walked over and crouched by her. Taking one of her hands in both of his, Makura asked, "Why do you ask?"

Ilia wouldn't meet his eyes as she said, "Everyone expects me to remember my past. What happens if I never regain my memories?"

Makura squeezed her hand and said, "Then you start over."

Ilia looked up at him with a startled expression and smiled. It was the first true smile he had seen on her. Makura stood up and said, "You shouldn't spend all your time dwelling on what you don't know."

Ilia tilted her head and said, "It has been some time since I've seen the outside."

Makura helped her stand and said, "Maybe if you spend some time acting your age, you'll find you can have fun."

Ilia asked seriously, "How old do you think I am?"

"You're nineteen. One year younger than me," Link said from the sanctuary entrance.

Makura turned to him and said, "Would you stop doing that!"

Ilia giggled. Makura said, "That makes you the youngest. I'm as old as Link and Midna is only about eight months younger than me.

Ilia smiled again. She followed them outside as they walked to the spring. Eleni and Epona were drinking from the waters. Ilia ran up to the mares and ran a hand over Epona's neck. Eleni whickered and nudged Ilia with her nose.

Makura glanced at Link and saw the boy grinning like a kid. Makura smirked and said, "Renado didn't say much before he was called away. I hope you had more luck with the Zora boy."

Link held up a strange hook and said, "Ralis recognized the fish the Snowbeast took. They swim in Zora's Domain and without the correct bait, you can't get even one. This earing is made of the coral the fish eat."

They watched Ilia for a moment longer before stepping to their horses and mounting up. Ilia walked with them and asked, "You two won't do anything out of your league, will you?"

Link's breath hitched so Makura said, "We'll be careful, kiddo."

Ilia put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm too old for that nickname."

Makura laughed and said, "Only if you think so."

He spurred Eleni through the canyon and Link followed behind. They heard Ilia say behind them, "Just come back safely!"

**So maybe Ilia's memories are returning and she just doesn't realize it. Please read and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Time skip! I promised plot, but if I exp lained every detail of the game this cou ld get very dry in a hurry. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura and Link were resting in a cave on the snowy slopes of the mountain. Even with their fur coats, the blizzard had been too much. The snow had piled up to fill almost the entire entrance of their shelter and helped to insulate the warm th from the small fire they had created.

The boys sat huddled close to the flames. The snow had soaked them to the bone and they were trying to dry off. Makura sneezed and cursed. "I hate this weather. "

Link laughed weakly and said, "Most of Hyrule isn't like this."

Makura closed his eyes, finally giving in to sleep. When he was nearly out, Makura remembered something and asked, "Why were you startled by Ilia's comment earlier?"

He heard Link sigh. "It was nearly identical to what she told me when I started this adventure. What about you?"

Makura sleepily asked, "Hm?"

"You got so angry in the Mirror Chamber. All Midna said was she was worried about her father."

Makura replied, "If this blizzard is still blowing when we wake up, I'll tell you all about the Twilight."

* * *

The cave was white. Link was trying to knock the snow out of the entrance. Makur a sat up and stretched. He looked over in time to see the snow at the top of the pile fall to land on Link's head.

Makura laughed at Link's reaction. Link frowned at him and wiped the rapidly melting snow off his face. Link walked over and sat down by their small fire.

"The storm is still too strong?" Makura asked.

Link nodded. They sat in silence for some time before Link asked, "Will you tell me about your home?"

Makura leaned against the wall and looke d at the ceiling. "Are you asking about the Twilight or about my life?"

Link held his hands over the fire. "You have already seen both of my world."

Makura sighed and closed his eyes. "The hour of twilight in Hyrule is one of lin gering sadness. Even if the people of th is realm have forgotten us, the land rem embers. The Twili people were casters of magic. Before we were banished for what those Interlopers did, we used the magic we possessed to heal and help the land produce bountiful harvests.

"Upon exile, my people were grieved deeply, but over time our banishment became a chance to start over. Three tribes wer e ruled by three brothers. The kingship has passed between their descendants over the centuries. Midna's lineage is that of the youngest brother and has been held the longest." Makura sighed again and continued, "Maybe that's why the nobles were so quick to turn against her."

Makura drifted off so Link prompted, "Who are the nobles?"

Makura opened his eyes and stared into the embers of the fire. "The nobles are a council made of the heads of the Tribes that don't hold the throne. They can go against the ruler's decision, but only if they have the support of the people o f the kingdom."

Link asked, "Why have kings at all then? "

Makura said, "Before a kingdom was created, a war pushed our entire population t oward extinction. Mages used their nurturing abilities to scheme and murder. When the council was formed, heavy restrict ions were placed to ensure another war never happened."

"If they were so against another war, why did they fight against Midna? I though t her and her father were favored." Link frowned as he tried to understand.

"They weren't against them so much as their family. Over the last thousand years, power had only shifted three times and not once in the last five centuries." Makura glanced at Link to see if he comprehended the circumstances.

Link said, "They loved the King, but wan ted another family head to rule. Since the people had to agree, what leverage did the council use against Midna and her father?"

Makura met Link's eyes and said, "Me."

Link raised an eyebrow. Makura said, "Th is will be easily explained if I tell you how I met Midna." He glanced again at the ceiling and said, "I don't remember my parents. I was found as a five year old by an elder of a small farming village. He raised me for three years." Makura held a hand in front of his face and continued, "The Twili are a pale people of warm expression. I'm sure you've seen how odd Midna's eyes are compared to the people of Hyrule. My blue eyes are the only cold eyes I'd ever seen before I met Zelda. The village I called home hated me for my eyes, calling them the eyes of a demon. When the man who cared for me died, they tried to kill me."

Link's expression darkened and he said, "How could they kill a child?"

"They wouldn't kill me directly, but there was nowhere else I could have gone. They wished me dead and the result would be the same. By mere coincidence Midna's carriage was passing by and she saved me. She took me into the castle and we be came friends."

"So back in the Mirror Chamber, when you said she gave you your life and blade, you were being literal," Link clarified.

Makura smirked. "It's a little more complicated than that, but yes. Midna wouldn't accept any oath of loyalty as a Knight from me when we were kids. By the time I was fourteen, we were in love, but as we got older, it became harder and hard er to keep our secret. The rumors grew worse and worse as the days went by. When the King heard one particularly crass r umor about his daughter stealing kisses in the moonlight from a blue-eyed demon we thought he'd forbid our friendship. Midna managed to convince him the rumors were false."

Link smirked. "I'm sure it wasn't you mentioned in those rumors."

Makura grinned and said, "Even if I was, the king should never have heard about them. The Princess and her lover were always very careful."

"How'd Midna make him believe her?" Link asked.

Makura said, "I became her Keeper, a gua rd chosen to protect the Princess Heir with their life. There's an unwritten taboo that the man, and it's always a man, a Princess chooses to be her Keeper is someone she can never love in such a way that it harms the throne. Usually it's a younger brother or first cousin. She chose me. I was sixteen when I took the oath. Her father believed she would never have let me take on the role of Keeper had she loved me.

"A Keeper is a lifelong title. It ends when the man or the Princess he is bound to dies. If it can be proven that her death is directly related to him disobeying his oath, he is executed. The title of Keeper isn't filled every time a Princess assumes the throne. Midna is the firs t in five generations to have one. It is difficult to justify. You can imagine how upset everyone would be to not only lose the Princess, but to have to execute a member of her family. As such it is viewed as old fashioned. When the man chosen for Keeper takes the oath, his Princess symbolically grants new life and presents the Keeper with a blade of black steel. He then receives a mark so that all who see him know what has passed."

Link said, "The tattoo I saw when you changed your clothes while we were with the Golden Wolf is the mark. No wonder your robes are so showy. What is the oath? You made it seem very binding."

Makura's eyes glazed as he recited, "This man stands before you. The gift you grant shall mark the end of one life and the beginning of one devoted to you. Upon receiving life, he shall be given a sword to act as his soul. They shall be yours to command. This man will in turn do what must be done to protect the life of his Master.

"I swear all this under pain of death that my Master, the Princess Heir, will be defended until I utter my last breath, lest my life be forfeit."

Link asked skeptically, "If that's your oath what did Midna swear?"

Makura said, "The Princess then swears that she will not take another to hold his place as Keeper until death separates them. The Keeper then bends to one knee at his Master's feet and seals their promises with a kiss on the Princess's hand."

Link absorbed what was said. Makura watched for a reaction. Link finally had a look of disbelief and said incredulously, "How could the King fall for that! If you had done the same thing here in Hyrule it would be considered taking your wedding vows!"

Makura laughed at his expression and said, "A Princess needs a Keeper only in times of war. Since we weren't sure the ki ngdom would remain at peace and because it would appease her father, we decided to go with this plan. Having a Keeper is basically only appointing someone to be come her fulltime guard, someone who can be there when the Royal Guard can't. This gives a monarch more time to focus on ruling the people so they don't have to worry about watching their backs all the time. The oaths are merely a formality." He smiled slyly and added, "But I'm sure Midna took her vows as seriously as I took mine."

Link pointed out, "You still didn't say what Midna failed to do back at the Mirror Chamber."

Makura said flatly, "She was thinking of the castle staff and her father when she was upset. She is the Princess Heir and as much as she loves her family, she doesn't have the luxury to worry about such a small part of the Kingdom. I merely reminded her of that. My job is to ensure she only has to concentrate on ruling . In short, I took responsibility for what she was worried about. It may have been fancy words, but I reassured her that what she thought was her fault was in fact mine and that she needed to focus on the big picture."

Link nodded and said, "That makes sense now that I understand. Please continue."

Makura smiled as he said, "To explain how we fooled the king, it didn't last long. Midna continued to let men court her, but she should have been engaged by eighteen at the latest. Though it's not unusual for a princess to be picky, it was suspicious in our situation. The king discovered proof against us the day that Zant took control. Midna wanted to elope, but I knew she couldn't place the kingdom at risk by abandoning the throne. We were returning to the castle that night when Zant caught us. I sacrificed myself to give Midna the chance to escape. It's my understanding that she found you a few days later."

Link asked, "Is that the whole story? I only ask because this is the first time all the parts I've heard were pieced together."

Makura said, "That's the whole truth. I' m sorry we withheld so many secrets."

Link held his hands in defense and said, "It's alright. You couldn't tell me wit hout endangering the Twilight Realm. I completely understand. And for the record, yes, that last secret was definitely a twist, but not unexpected."

Makrua smiled and said, "I'm sure you had plenty of hints."

Link nodded and continued, "When you challenged Midna you were reminding her to think of the kingdom. She was very subdued while you were gone. Do you think she understood you?"

Makura leaned on his elbows and said, "She knew. When I picked up the curse piece, Midna left a message. At the end she said she remembered her oath."

Link said confidently, "Then we have nothing to worry about! Zant is not a benefit to the Kingdom and as the Princess Heir, Midna can't in good conscience give the realm to him."

Makura said quietly, "I hope you're right."

**And that's the gist of what I made up to make Makura a legitimate character in t his story. Any questions? Please read an d review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the first short chapter in quite some time. We find out just what happened after Zant kidnapped Midna in the Mirror Chamber... Yeah... I wasn't really sure where to put it, either. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Midna woke with a start. She was lying on a cold tile floor. Zant cast a glance at her over his shoulder and said, "Your Keeper really is a fool. Relentless, but a fool all the same."

Midna saw that Zant held a hand over his bleeding stomach and said triumphantly, "At least I can trust him. It makes me glad to know his sword tasted your blood. Now nothing can stop it from spilling the rest."

Zant healed himself and replied, "Is that really necessary? The way I see it, he should be here with us. After all had Makura been obedient, I would have had no choice but to bring him with you."

Midna flinched and said, "If I wanted obedient I would have chosen a dog."

Zant smiled knowingly. "But we both know now that you did. Who would have thought that those cursed Goddesses would choose him. After all, they did abandon us."

Midna said scornfully, "The only one who's abandoned you is Ganondorf! Are you so blind that you can't see the truth?"

Zant's playful expression dropped. "So I am the blind one. How have you not seen the truth of Makura? You've spent enough time in the Light that you should be able to tell my words are sincere."

Midna asked vehemently, "What do you mean?"

Zant crouched beside her and said, "Makura isn't a true Twili. Those beautiful eyes you love so much are those of a Hylian."

Midna remembered all the cold eyes she had seen. Link's eyes flashed across her mind, the same intense sapphire of Makura's. Her breath caught in realization, but she spat out, "You're lying!"

Zant smirked ruthlessly. "Am I? You know the legends as well as I, but there is one that's always puzzled me, Cousin." He spat the familiar term at her. "It was only passed down by my lineage. It tells of how a princess ran off with a fair haired, blue-eyed demon. She returned two years later with a child. The father had died protecting them. The woman was exiled. She fled through the Mirror with her baby and that's where the story ends."

Midna covered her face in disbelief and whispered, "Makura is the offspring of both races?"

Zant continued, "I spent years trying to find another record, but found nothing. To everyone else the woman never existed." He turned to Midna and said, "Who do you think told your father about you and the blue-eyed demon that devoted himself to you? I told the legend passed by my family to your father. The king was afraid you would repeat history. He loved you so much it would have killed him to exile you."

Midna gasped in alarm. "You're the one who plotted against us this whole time?"

Zant inclined his head, pride in his eyes. Midna screamed as she raised a fist to strike, "You monster!"

Zant caught her wrist. Midna cried out and stopped struggling. Zant let go and Midna's arm fell. He stood to leave and said, "You will stay in your tower. I've had too many prisoners escaping from the dungeon of late."

He snapped his fingers and Midna was once again a Twili. A cloak materialized and dropped into her lap. Confusion flashed across her face for only an instant before she caught his irony. Midna glared darkly as she wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled up the hood. As she stood, two shadow beasts flanked her. Zant waved a hand from where he sat on the throne. The shadow beast nudged her back and Midna knew she was being dismissed.

Midna held her head high as she walked. She didn't let a single tear fall. Once in her bedroom, a quick check told her that Zant had locked her in and sealed off the passage behind the fireplace.

A chair sat facing the window. Midna sat and silent tears finally coursed down her face. As dusk fell on the Twilight realm, Midna sang. Her notes rang with clarity as she voiced her lament to the night.

Zant heard the beautiful keening from where he sat in the throne room. He smiled as he listened to the caged bird's song.

**I kind of (as in practically copied) made Midna the same as Zelda, locked in her tower, watching as her kingdom fell. It was kind of a cruel irony I felt Zant would employ. Zelda's room wasn't locked though, so having Midna's tower locked shows she's still willing to fight. Not going to lie, songs kind of play an important part for relationships from here on. And yes, Zant is a monster. Please read and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The adventure must go on. Link and Makura are forced to take a strange detour. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link and Makura were finally able to continue up the mountain. They dug through the snow as wolves and picked up the trail of the reekfish. Even with all the fresh snow, the path the snowbeast had taken was clear as day. They tracked with relative ease until Makura noticed a new smell.

Makura started growling. '_An enemy approaches. Be ready, Link.'_

Out of the falling snow walked six wolves of pure white. If not for their smell, Makura would have mistaken them for specters. They spread out in a semi-circle and pinned Link and Makura against the cliff edge.

One of the white wolves took a step farther than the pack and Makura snapped his jaws at it. One of the others sat down. '_What is a mountain wolf doing with a forest wolf?'_

Makura and Link looked at each other. It must be the color of their pelts that gave them away, even if Makura wasn't exactly a mountain wolf.

_'We seek to find the monster that lives at the peak. It has stolen something from us,'_ Link said facing the leader.

_'What could it have stolen from you? It only collects objects of the humans who used to live here. Are you friends with the humans?'_

Link inclined his head and the pack bristled. The leader growled. '_The humans killed our kin. We cannot forgive them.' _It faced Makura to say, '_As his guide, you are free to go. We will not hold you accountable for the forest wolf's actions.'_

Link glanced at Makura in question. Makura raised his hackles in understanding and the leader howled. The rest of the pack closed in on them. The leader barked, '_This is your last chance! Leave the forest wolf or we will be forced to kill you as well.'_

_'I will not abandon him.' _Makura bore his teeth in unspoken threat.

The pack prepared to pounce. Two more wolves stepped out of the snowfall. The pack hesitated. The newcomers walked straight up to Makura and Link. Makura and Link growled in warning and the duo stopped. After looking in both of their eyes, the first barked, '_These two are brothers. They will come with us to the den.'_

Link and Makura stood in confusion, but the pack was in uproar. The second wolf snapped its jaws at the pack. '_They will not be hurt until we have reason.'_

They turned to leave. The pack seemed quelled, but nervous. Makura and Link stood still until the pack bit at their heels, forcing them to follow. They alternated between a trot and lope. Several hours later the group stopped at a spring for a drink.

Link used the opportunity to ask, '_What do we do?'_

Makura flicked an ear and replied, '_We're outnumbered. Even if we switch forms it would be a bloodbath. Plus these wolves are a family. We shouldn't kill them.'_

Link snorted. '_I suppose so. I mean they did only threaten us.'_

Makura grinned. '_Just barely. If you hadn't said you were a friend of humans, we'd still be on track.'_

They both began lapping at the freezing water. When the pack had drunk their fill, they continued up the mountain. They finally stopped a few hours before sunset in a clearing with a cave entrance. The leader howled and three wolves with seven pups ran out of the cave. The pack began greeting each other. Link sat and Makura lay beside him, his head on his paws. The wolf that had stopped the others sat by them.

Makura's ears perked and Link watched it. The wolf groaned. '_The golden one told us to search for two brothers of light and dark. When we found you, we were to bring you to the valley of echoes.'_ The wolf started walking away. '_We leave at dusk.'_

Makura sighed. '_At least we know the Warrior brought us here.'_

They waited. Most of the pack stayed away, but the pups wandered over. They yipped, but Makura and Link couldn't understand them. One of the adults barked, '_They are too young to communicate.'_

Link sniffed one of the little ones. '_They are not so different than the ones I know.'_

Makura closed his eyes to take a nap as Link started playing with the pups. He yelped in surprise when sharp teeth bit into his tail. Makura glanced over his shoulder to see a puppy bite down and pull on his tail. Makura grimaced and growled low in his throat. The puppy dropped his tail and ran to where the adult sat watching Link.

Link looked over with a comical expression. He was leaning forward over his paws with the six other puppies playing. They kept pouncing on his paws and face. When Link noticed that Makura had scared the seventh puppy, he gave a pointed look and flicked his tail. Makura rolled his eyes and walked to where the puppy was cowering.

He lay on his stomach and crawled to the baby. The adult watched in amusement as Makura reached with a paw and tilted his head. The puppy glanced between the adult's legs and Makura whined playfully. The puppy started wagging its tail in forgiveness and bounced over to Makura. It chased Makura's tail for a while before it decided climbing on Makura was more fun. When it finally got tired, it settled itself between his front paws and fell asleep.

Link looked over from where he lay on his side with the other pups littered around him and gave a toothy grin. The adult had rested her head on her paws to watch. When the pups were asleep she said to Makura, '_It's good for that one to play. It is much more shy than its siblings.'_

Makura gave a tired smile and Link gave a knowing look. The sun began to set. The pack elder came back and said, '_We are leaving now.'_

Makura and Link disentangled themselves from the little ones and started walking away. The babies woke and the one Makura had played with started whining. Makura glanced at it before trotting back and nuzzling its head with his cheek. Makura then loped to catch up with the others. A glance over his shoulder showed that the adult had rounded the pups up and he wondered if she was their mother. Then he remembered that wolves didn't have such large litters and that there were multiple mothers.

He glanced around in confusion as he saw that only the one wolf was staying with the pups. The elder saw his look and said, '_We rarely go to the valley of echoes. Everyone who can be there attends.'_

Link shot a look in question and the wolf said, '_You shall see.'_

They walked until sunset. They arrived at a point of land that jutted over a landscape of trees between two peaks. The wind seemed to hold all the secrets of the past. Makura closed his eyes and listened. The elder saw his expression and smiled. Link saw a howling stone and nodded toward it. Makura blinked to show he understood.

The elder said, '_Listen to the sounds of the past and lift your voice.'_

Link started toward the stone, but the elder looked to Makura. Makura hesitated before walking to the edge. At the stone he closed his eyes and focused on the sound he heard. When he knew what to sing, Makura raised his muzzle to the sky and howled.

The song told of places far off. It called upon the wind and brought with it the warm breezes from an ocean. He sung through the melody once and Link joined in. Their voices harmonized naturally. Upon singing it through a third time, the pack lent their voices. Quickly the valley sung with them until it sounded like hundreds of wolves were howling.

Makura soon heard a deep howl that stood within the others. He opened his eyes to see the Golden Wolf lower his head. He said directly to Makura, '_Take sword in hand and find me.'_

The Warrior leapt off of his peak and Makura knew a mark would appear on their map. He closed his eyes and rejoined in the song. When the sun was fully set, the pack finished the song and listened as the valley echoed with the remnants of it.

The elder said, '_The snowbeast can be found on the other side of a cave due west. Whatever it has taken from you, I hope you can recover it.'_

**So what did you think of the detour? I thought it explained why wolves were so feared while still keeping them lovable. Also, the description at the howling stone makes sense if you know the song being sung. So... who knows it? Please read and review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yeah... sorry for not updating on thursday... if anyone cares... Finished the detour and on to the Temple. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link and Makura nodded their thanks and loped toward the cave. Once they had dug into it, the entrance closed off. Makura shifted them back to men and Link said, "Well, that was interesting."

Makura started walking and said, "At least they gave us directions. We could have been sidetracked and brought halfway across the mountain. Hopefully they don't follow us or things could get awkward."

Link jogged up to him and elbowed his side. "I saw you back there with that pup. Why'd you have to scare the poor thing?"

Makura pushed him away and said, "While you were jumping around like a toddler, I was trying to sleep. The little guy snuck up and bit my tail! You try to keep a calm face for that."

Link laughed and said, "Yeah, but you are more paternal than you realize."

Makura said, "You're the one who attracts all the children to you."

Link chuckled and said, "Yeah, but you managed to finally break Colin out of his shell. I've been working on that kid for years and never got the reactions out of him that he gets from you."

Makura said, "Hmph," and continued walking. Link laughed again but said nothing else as they solved the puzzles of the cave. They had to dig their way out at the other end. The moon was above them as they exited onto a flat plateau at the top of the mountain.

Shadow beasts attacked. They became men again and killed them, forming another portal. Link pointed to a creature on top of a hill. Makura looked and saw that there was in fact a being next to a tree. They snuck up to it, but it had no response.

Link drew his sword but Makura threw him a dirty look. Link mouthed, 'What?'

Makura shrugged and shook his head. Link rolled his eyes but put his sword away. Makura stepped closer to the creature and cleared his throat loudly. The creature jumped and said even louder, "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL! YOU SCARED ME!"

Link cringed from the sound of his voice, but Makura only winced. "What are you doing up here?"

The yeti said, "I WENT TO ZORA'S DOMAIN TO CATCH NICE REEKFISH. I PLAN TO MAKE STEW FOR YETA. WE DON'T GET MANY HUMAN VISITORS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR DINNER?"

Link looked like he wanted to ask if they would end up in the stew, but Makura said first, "We would love to. Where do you live?"

The yeti thumped the tree beside him and a shard of ice fell from the branches to land beside Makura. The yeti jumped on it and said, "JUST FOLLOW ME! WE WILL RIDE TO THE BOTTOM."

As he rode away Link asked, "We aren't seriously going to do this are we?"

Makura shrugged before punching the trunk of the dead tree. Another shard fell and he leapt onto it. He pushed off and began to ride. He glanced behind to make sure Link was behind him. Makura stood more upright so Link could catch up and said, "Not going to lie to you, this is kind of fun."

Link lost his balance and wobbled before regaining his footing. He was concentrating so hard on staying on the ice that he could only shoot a death glare at Makura. Makura laughed and leaned forward to gain more momentum. They caught up with the yeti after two turns. They then crossed a narrow bridge that overlooked an icy gorge and had to lean hard to avoid flying off of the curved snow-path.

Link said breathlessly after one death defying twist, "Still think this is fun?"

Makura smirked shamelessly and said, "The time of my life."

They made it to the bottom and both of their cheeks were flushed. Link wobbled again as he came to a stop but Makura kicked off of his and did a backflip to land on his feet. Link shot him another glare before they walked up to the yeti.

As he welcomed them inside, he said, "MAYBE AFTER DINNER YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MY COLLECTION? I HAVE A BRAND NEW MIRROR THAT I FOUND FOR YETA. IT IS EVER SO PRETTY."

Link raised an eyebrow and Makura smirked to say, 'I told you so.'

They met a much smaller yeti wrapped in blankets in front of a hearth. She sneezed and sent her rocker tipping. She said, "Yeto will make the soup. I am Yeta."

Link stood with his hands folded across his chest and a frown on his face. Makura smiled warmly and said, "We are actually looking for something. We heard that you and your husband like to collect lost things and thought you might have what we are missing."

Yeta smiled and said, "I think I know what you are looking for. The only problem is that the key to the room I keep our collection has been lost. I have an old map here that I can mark with where I think the key is. If you can bring it to me, I would be more than happy to let you search for what you lost."

Makura said, "That would be great."

Yeta pulled a map into her lap and pointed to one of the rooms. "If you go through the kitchen, you can get to the room easily."

The house the yetis lived in may have been built by humans, but Yeto had adapted the structure to be more practical. As such, Link and Makura struggled to find their way around.

They found a courtyard and pairs of wolves emerged from the snow. After the boys were forced to kill them, Link asked, "Do you think they were the same ones we met?"

Makur shook his head. "Even if they had been, their minds were lost. The wolves we faced just now attacked with little care for their partners. True wolves don't hunt like that. The Mirror is not meant to be in this world. When whole, it is as harmless as an unlit bomb. When split, the shard begins to corrupt everything around it. If we don't hurry, all life on this mountain will be poisoned."

Link said, "I knew this place was dangerous."

"But it's not only this place," Makura corrected. "The Mirror in this location is already destroying its surroundings. We don't know when the other two pieces will start to act up."

Link cursed under his breath and said, "The only forest I know of is Faron woods and the Sacred Grove. They both neighbor Ordon."

Makura frowned and said sarcastically, "No rush then."

They found the room Yeta had marked and opened a chest to find a pumpkin. Link sighed in disappointment. Makura suggested, "Let's go back to Yeta and see if she remembers where the key is."

When they spoke to Yeta again she exclaimed, "A pumpkin? Why was it there? Oh well, take it to Yeto. I'll remember where the key is in a moment."

They walked into the kitchen. Makura said, "Yeta told us to give you this."

Yeto snatched the pumpkin from Makura. "THIS WILL MAKE THE SOUP MUCH BETTER!"

Makura laughed at his enthusiasm and he and Link turned to go. Yeto said, "YOU SHOULD TRY SOUP NOW. TELL ME WHAT IT'S MISSING."

Link saw the head of the reekfish floating in the pot and whispered to Makura, "I'll give you fifty rupees to eat the stew."

Makura grinned and whispered back, "Deal."

Makura took out an empty bottle and dipped it into the pot. He scrunched his face before hesitantly taking a sip. Makura's eyes widened in surprise and he took another drink. Link gave a queasy look as Makura took a huge gulp.

Makura smiled and said, "It could use some cream to help thicken it."

Yeto frowned and said, "I'D ADD IT IF I HAD ANY. LET ME THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD."

Link handed Makura a purple rupee and asked incredulously, "Did you seriously enjoy that stuff?"

Makura pocketed the money and said, "It tasted way better than that red potion you insist on carrying around."

Link made a face and said, "That may be true, but at least my bottles hold helpful items."

Makura said thoughtfully, "I'm not sure about that. I already feel better than before. Maybe these Yeti have magic of their own."

Link snorted and said, "I just want to know where they got a pumpkin. All seeds come from Ordon and can't be grown in this climate."

They spoke to Yeta and she marked a new room. The more they saw in the house, the more Link didn't understand. They finally came to a canon.

Link stood staring at it. Makura walked past, but stopped when Link asked, "What does a castle on the top of a mountain even need a canon for? Seriously!"

Makura shrugged and said, "Stop asking unanswerable questions. If even you don't know, how would I? I'm just a guest in Hyrule."

Despite Link's great confusion and lack of enthusiasm, the canons were in fact useful. They blasted through the ice and monsters in the way.

The room before the mark on the map was a hallway. Suits of armor with weapons varying in ways to cause death lined the walls. The lights dimmed until shadow depth was impossible to perceive. Makura and Link turned back to back and listened.

Metal clanked around them. Link asked quietly, "Where is it coming from?"

Makura quickly replied, "Sh! Give me a second."

Makura closed his eyes to focus. If the creature wouldn't show itself, he'd force it to. Before Makura could call Din's fire, the armor in front of Link exploded.

They dived away from the shrapnel to land beside opposite pillars lining the carpet running down the middle of the floors. A shadow crossed the floor. Link and Makura watched it pass between them. Makura motioned to his left and Link nodded slowly. Makura held up three fingers and started counting down. When he closed his fist, they both charged around the pillars to fight the monster.

A walking suit of armor held an iron chain with a steel ball in one gauntleted fist. It sent the chain spinning and threw the ball straight at the two of them. Makura spun and used his sword to deflect the steel ball. He pinned the chain with a foot and shouted, "Now, Link!"

Link ran past and gave a war-cry as he drew the Master Sword and hacked at the creature's armor. The battle was over quickly. After the killing blow, the armor collapsed upon itself. There was no body and all that remained was a pile of metal and the weapon the monster had wielded.

Link picked up the ball and chain. It shrunk to a slightly more manageable size. A door opened and Link smiled. "That's where the key should be."

A chest was in an armory. Makura opened it and couldn't suppress a laugh. He turned to show Link what he found. Link stared at it as if willing it to change. When nothing happened, Link exclaimed, "For goodness sake! Where did they get goat cheese from?"

Makura said, "All we can do is go back to Yeta and see if there's anywhere else we haven't been."

Link wore a sulky expression when they spoke to the yeti again. Makura tried his best to keep Link from doing anything he'd regret while trying to ask Yeta questions.

Yeta said, "There's only one place you two haven't gone, but I don't know why the key would be there. I don't go there frequently so it's odd. Be sure to give the cheese to Yeto for me."

Yeto snatched the cheese from Makura and said, "WITH THAT, SOUP IS FINISHED! TASTE TO SEE."

Makura filled one of his bottles and had to agree that it was good. Makura asked, "Do you mind if I take seconds?"

The yeti smiled and Makura filled all three of his bottles, tucking them away for later. When Link and Makura left to the third part of the house, Makura scolded, "If you don't start acting like the Hero, I'm more than capable of finishing this on my own."

Link asked dangerously, "What do you mean by that? Don't dance around the subject and get to the point."

Makura crossed his arms and stopped walking. "Fine," he said flatly, "You're behaving like a coward."

Link sputtered indignantly. Makura kept his tone level as he explained, "Bravery and courage aren't the same thing. Brave men do things that benefit themselves. Courageous men are selfless. You're thinking of Ordon right now when you need to concentrate on the task at hand."

Link scowled and said, "You are the same. You just want to get home to save your princess."

Makura said tiredly, "You're being petty, Link. You and I both know that Midna can take care of herself."

Link said scornfully, "Then why did you devote yourself to her. She doesn't need you. The only one who benefits from your relationship is you."

Makura's eyes widened in hurt. He said quietly, "You don't mean that, Link."

Link's eyes only held fear for his home as he met Makura's gaze. Makura closed his eyes to think. Link wasn't ready for this. He needed to be reminded of what they fought for. Makura opened his eyes and Link met them defiantly.

Makura sighed and opened the portal. As Link realized what was happening, he started in surprise, but Makura said, "Goodbye, Link."

"Don't do it Makur-!" Link shouted as he disappeared. Makura closed his eyes and contained his emotions. When he opened them, Makura continued through the mountain peak house with a clear head.

**All done with another chapter. I'm sorry for making Link such a jerk! I only started by making him act the way I would have reacted upon meeting the yetis and it evolved into this. I promise he won't be such a pain in the future... probably... Let me know what you want him to do. **

**I haven't had any input recently. It's kind of discouraging. Please read and review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Screw it! I no longer care about chapter length. You get what I write. I feel like an angry writer, but I'm really not! Please forgive me! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link was back in Ordon Spring. No one could see him as he shouted, "That bastard! When I find Makura, I'm going to kill him!"

Link stomped back to his house. He placed a hand on the ladder of to his front door as his anger deflated. Link gave one last wishful look at the forest before shaking his head and entering his home.

Link climbed up into the loft and lay down on his bed. He could see the hawk circling through the window. A breeze blew softly over Link and he suddenly wanted to sense where the wind had been.

Link closed his eyes and tried to block out his conversation with Makura. His words had been spiteful, but he hadn't meant to hurt Makura. Despite his attempt, Link regretted what he said. Link sighed and tried to sleep.

In his dream, Link had his sword drawn. The area was gray with fog and mist rose from the ground. He heard Rusl say, "Face your enemy!"

Link spun to strike. Ilia stood behind Colin and asked, "Are you the one who saved us?"

Link shook his head and said, "Makura did."

Ilia had a look of disappointment and she took Colin's hand. They walked away and Link chased after them. They disappeared into the mist and Zant stepped in front of him.

Midna said, "Zant must be stopped."

Link raised his sword and charged. He ran the Master Sword through Zant and stepped back in triumph. Makura looked at Link with betrayed eyes. Blood flowed down the blade to pool around Makura's feet.

Makura said in understanding, "I am not your enemy."

Link watched as Makura's eyes glazed and he fell. The Master Sword protruded from his back and he died by Link's hand. Link grabbed his head and screamed.

Link landed hard on his side. He sucked a breath through his teeth as he realized he had fallen out of the loft. Link heard a wolf whine and he scrambled to get outside. He pushed open the door and said, "Makura, I'm sor-."

The Golden Wolf sat at the base of the ladder. Link hid his disappointment and climbed down. He heard the wolf say, "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

Link said shamefully, "I'm sorry. I forgot your first lesson."

The Golden Wolf asked, "Are you ready to rejoin the fight?"

Link nodded. The wolf grinned and said, "Makura will be able to finish the Snow Peak Temple by himself. Rusl has already left for the Sacred Grove."

Link bowed in gratitude and said, "I would like to meet Makura at the Tavern regardless."

The wolf replied, "We will need to ride hard to reach Castle Town before him."

Link raised an eyebrow in question. The wolf howled and the Warrior stood before Link. He pulled out a wooden ocarina and played the song the reeds whistled.

Epona and a red horse built more like Eleni than Link's workhorse ran from the forest. The new horse trotted to the Warrior. Link of the Kokiri placed a hand on her neck. Armor began to appear and wrapped around the red mare with the white blaze.

Link asked, "What's her name?"

The Warrior smiled as he remembered something from his past. "She is the namesake of your own mare. Her name is Epona. A friend raised her by hand. The filly grew so that only those who know the secret to taming her could ride her. I rescued her from a man by a gamble and she has been with me ever since."

"So the legends are true? Your horse is the untamable horse goddess, Epona?" Link of Ordon asked.

The Warrior chuckled and said, "Legends are almost always born from fact. Come; let us ride to Castle Town."

* * *

Makura smiled at the oblivious yetis. After the mirror had corrupted Yeta, Makura hadn't been sure if he could save her, yet here she was. Yeto held her close as he professed his love.

Makura took the Mirror shard and opened a portal. He was back on Castle Town East Bridge in a breath. If the guardians of the Mirror Chamber were correct, the next shard was in the Sacred Grove. Rusl was the one who knew most on that subject.

Makura walked into the tavern before he remembered that Rusl was back in Ordon. Telma greeted him from the bar. "We've been expecting you. Head to the back. There's someone you should talk to."

Makura had a confused look as he walked to the table. In Rusl's place sat a man in a cloak. Ashei, Shad, and Auru stood and walked to the bar. Makura watched them in bewilderment and took a seat. The hooded figure passed a mug of milk silently to Makura, keeping his face hidden.

Makura drank slowly, waiting for the man to speak. He stood to leave when nothing was said. As Makura started walking, the man said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Makura turned back and said, "Excuse me?"

The man leaned over the table and said, "I thought of so many things I wanted to say, but I always came back to an apology. I didn't mean what I said to you on the mountain."

Makura walked back and sat again. "I hope you can think kindly of me after what I did to you."

Link chuckled nervously and said, "That was a dirty trick you pulled."

Makura shrugged with a smirk. His expression sobered as he asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Link smirked and said, "Only if you can forgive my thick-headedness."

Makura held out a hand and Link shook it. Link stood and said, "Rusl is waiting by the Forest Temple, but we have to meet someone else before we can go to Faron Woods."

Makura stood as well and watched as Link pulled off the cloak and tossed it to Telma. Telma smirked knowingly as the pair walked past. "Take care now, boys."

The Golden Wolf was waiting for them by the South Gate. As Link and Makura entered his mind, the Warrior greeted them. "It's good to see you two are on good terms. Link told me about what happened, but now is the time for learning. Now that you have a sword, Makura, I want to see how you fight. First, I want you to spar with Link. Then I want to see you fight together against me."

Link wore a questioning expression, but Makura nodded. Link gave him a look and asked, "Do you really want to do this?"

Makura took out his sword and said, "This is not my first match. In the Twilight, it is customary to fight opponents of greater skill. This will also be a good chance for you to learn about my fighting style, since it is similar to how you will fight Zant."

Makura changed clothes and took his stance. Link grinned and said, "I won't go easy on you just because I've learned more."

Makura smirked and said, "I don't intend to hold back either."

Makura lunged forward before Link could draw his blade. Link dodged and rolled, equipping his sword and shield as he moved. Link spun in to get close. This was where Makura had the least advantage.

Link used his shield to bash Makura's sword away. Makura ducked under Link's follow-up slice and danced around to get behind Link. Makura used the flat of his sword to smack Link's shoulder blades before spinning away and out of range.

Link took a step from the blow before he turned to face Makura. "Your form is much lighter than what I'm used to. Also, you use your robes to allow more freedom of movement and to confuse me. Despite these things you have few defenses. How do you keep from getting cut to shreds on the battlefield?"

Makura inclined his head and answered, "It is commendable that you noticed. Most of the Twili attack with one weapon and use their free hand to cast magic. Skilled mages can cast spells of protection on themselves and others. Most prefer not to or use two weapons. We rarely use shields of your kind. This gives immense liberty, but forces the fighter to depend on speed and accuracy over brute strength."

Link replied, "Makes sense. Let's go again."

They sparred for what seemed like hours. Neither one held the upper hand for very long. Eventually, the Warrior said, "That's enough. Now, both of you come at me."

Link and Makura wore matching grins as they charged at the Warrior. They shared a glance before throwing aside their weapons. The Warrior hesitated as the two unarmed boys kept running at him.

He asked, "What are you two doing?"

Link and Makura each leapt at an arm and the Warrior fell with them on top of him. The Warrior laughed and said, "You used teamwork to accomplish your goal."

Makura and Link sat back to let the Warrior up and he smirked. Before either of them could react, the Warrior tossed Makura over one shoulder and tucked Link under the other arm.

The Warrior laughed at their protests and carried them back to their weapons. He dropped them onto their feet and said, "It's time I gave you another lesson."

Link beamed and rushed forward, but Makura sat back and watched. The Warrior taught a new form of the Jump Attack where Link could knock aside his opponent's weaponry.

The Warrior walked to Makura and said, "I have another spell for you."

Makura stood and the Warrior placed his hand over Makura's heart. He said, "Receive Farore's Wind now."

Makura's skin tingled as the new magic mixed with that of Din's fire. The Warrior continued, "Farore's Wind is used in dungeons. You can cast it to return to a room you've already been to."

Makura frowned and asked, "What good is that?"

The Warrior smiled and said, "I said the same thing until it saved my life on several occasions. Though, you two are older than I was when I needed it. Now, try to imagine a breeze. Grasp its edge and pull it around you."

Makura closed his eyes and thought he could feel a soft wind blowing, even though he knew it wasn't possible. He reached out and wrapped a hand in the green wind and it whipped around him pleasantly. Makura pulled it tighter to himself before sensing that he needed to tie it to something. The ground at his feet matched his anchor and Makura could feel the wind calm.

Makura opened his eyes and knew he had done it. The Warrior said, "This spell is limited to one use at a time. If you were to use it more, the wind would grow confused and you could end up anywhere in the world. To use Farore's Wind to return to where you cast it, picture the wind at the location and you will be carried back to it. To dispel the wind, imagine the knot unwinding. You can then recast the spell at a new location."

Link had been watching and asked when the Warrior finished, "What was it like, being the first Hero? You already said you were younger than us. What is the truth behind the legends?"

The Warrior conjured a table and the three sat. The Warrior began, "The forest that you live in, Link, was once known as the Kokiri Forest. The people who inhabited it were the Kokiri, a race of children who were watched over by an ancient being, the Deku Tree. He told me to break a curse placed on him by Ganon. I succeeded, but it was too late.

"My childhood was like yours, Makura. I had only one true friend until I left the forest to fight Ganon. I then met Princess Zelda and had an adventure. I was a child, and it seemed like fun. I was a brave fool until I met Ganon in person. Of all the monsters I faced, he was the only one that I feared. Well, there was a running man who turned out to be a mail carrier, but he was just strange in multiple ways.

"As you know," the Warrior continued, "I awoke seven years later in the Sacred Realm. The world I had come to know was ruined by Ganon. I met a man named Sheik who told me of what had passed during my absence. The more I learned, the angrier I became.

"I won the freedom of a ranch owner's daughter and my horse and visited Kakariko. The town you know as Kakariko has changed location since I was the Hero. Anyway, the townspeople of Castle Town were forced to relocate there. I received a gift from the grave-keeper and continued home with a heavy heart.

"The forest wasn't as bad as I feared, but to the children, life was a nightmare. Their home had become the den of monsters and the tree that had protected them for hundreds of years was dead. I slayed the monsters, but the children grew scared of me instead.

"I was an adult to them, even though I was younger than you two by about three years. Adults weren't allowed in the forest and I was the first to enter. They didn't recognize me even with my clothes that were still styled like theirs'."

The Warrior laughed and said, "The Hero's Garb you two wear is actually adapted from the Kokiri Tunic. But I digress. They told me about Saria, my childhood friend, and that she went to the Forest Temple.

"I met Ganon again and defeated his phantom. Saria became the sage of the forest and I continued my quest. I gained strength as I traveled, but through Courage. I didn't know I was a holder of the Triforce until the battle where I beat Ganon and sealed him away."

"Wait, if you were the first adult in the Kokiri Forest, why did you grow up?" Makura asked.

The Warrior smirked mirthlessly and said, "After the Forest Temple, A new Deku Tree sprouted and told me about my origin. A Hylian mother was fleeing from a war and entrusted her baby to the Deku Tree."

Link asked softly, "What happened to your father?"

The Warrior's eyes saddened and he said, "I never worried about that until I met my brother. I never did find out his real name, though not for lack of searching. Ganon used the nickname Shadow when we met."

Makura looked away and the Warrior placed a hand on his shoulder. He said, "You are not him. I met my brother in the Water Temple. He was one of Ganon's most faithful servants, but when I bested him, Ganon threw him away like garbage."

Makura asked, "Who was your father?"

The Warrior sighed. "Shadow was my twin, but he and I looked quite different. Like you two, we looked alike, but where I was tan, Shadow was as pale as the moon. His eyes were so orange they seemed red and his hair was white as snow. My father was Twili. My mother took me and fled to the forest because we would never have been accepted by the leaders of the Twilight Kingdom.

"As it was, my father was taking a chance because he wasn't full blooded. His father was a Hylian. They only made it as far as the Spirit Temple before my father died. Two witches found my baby brother and raised him as their own alongside Ganon."

Link said, "Your blood brother was raised as Ganon's!"

The Warrior grimaced. "Shadow devoted himself to Ganon, but that man never returned any sentiment. People are only tools to that man. When Shadow was abandoned, it nearly destroyed him. His purpose in life was gone and the world had forsaken him. He only survived because he managed to find the Mirror and traveled to the Twilight realm to start anew. You are proof enough that my brother managed to find solice."

Makura put his head in his hands. He said with emphasis, "So I am the offspring of Ganon's servant."

The Warrior said, "You are a Hero, chosen by the Goddesses. You are my nephew and yet Link's brother. You are a talented warrior and a capable young man. I know you to be a better person than my brother ever was."

Makura nodded, wanting to believe him. The Warrior said, "I have kept you far too long. Take the South Path back to the forest. The Lost Woods will take you to the Temple of Time. I have only one skill left to teach. Practice what you have learned. We will meet again."

* * *

Makura and Link picked themselves up. Makura wore an uncertain look. Link glanced at him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Makura shook his head to clear it and answered, "I'll be fine. I always knew my past would be… it's just…" Makura sighed and finished, "I don't know."

Link reassured, "As the Warrior said, you're my brother. So what if you have a terrible forefather."

Makura nodded in thanks and walked over to the whistling reeds. The horses answered the call and Link and Makura rode to Faron Woods.

**And there we have it! Who's pieced Makura's parentage together? It's thought by lots of people, me included, that Link is Hylian Nobility. Who would have guessed he had Twili Nobility as well?**

**It always bugged me that we never found out about Link's father in OOT, so I gladly made up a story for him. For the little bit of information about him, I became strangely attached to him. **

**Anyway, please read and review. Seriously people, I have most of the story written, but almost no idea if people really like it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Back to Midna! She's in the same predicament she scorned, only this time it's not Zelda. As always, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Midna sat in her tower gazing out the window. The lock clicked and the door opened silently. Midna didn't turn as Zant invaded her solitude. On silent steps he walked over to her. Midna felt a cold shiver pass up her spine that had nothing to do with pleasure.

Zant stood behind her as he said, "You have a wonderful view of the palace grounds."

Midna raised her chin. "If you came to admire my bedchamber, I find that very out of line."

Zant placed his hands on Midna's shoulders. She forced herself to suppress her nausea. He said, "I wouldn't be compelled to visit if you would answer my summons."

Midna said with the dignity of her heritage, "I may be your captive, but this is my home." She stood and whirled to face him. "Despite your false attempts to rule, I remain the Princess Heir. You don't have the authority to order me around."

Zant closed the distance between them and used a thumb to wipe the wet trail from her face. Midna found herself wondering when she had shed a tear. She turned from his affection and walked away. Zant followed as he said, "I didn't want to have to use coercion against you."

Midna faced the fireplace and spat, "Kidnapping me doesn't fit into that category?"

She heard him smile as he said with a dishonest tone, "I was rescuing you from the lies of your supposed friends. You couldn't tell they were using you?"

Midna spun and said, "The only one being used is you. Ganon only wanted a way back into Hyrule. You've condemned both worlds with your actions!"

Zant stepped back from her venom. "How have I condemned our world? Ganon is confined in Hyrule. With the Mirror broken, he cannot attack us."

Midna followed and said with contempt, "You broke the Mirror, but if Ganon found the pieces, he could strike until our people are destroyed."

Zant said, "You know as well as I that it would take years for him to complete that task."

Midna stopped behind him and said, "The future of our realm is what's at risk."

Zant turned with clear eyes and wrapped his arms around Midna. She hesitantly returned the embrace as Zant whispered in her ear, "Help me, Midna. I can't do this alone. Lend me your power and we can rule together. We can ensure Ganon never returns."

Midna pushed Zant away in horror. "We can rule? All you want is for me to destroy the Mirror! You don't care for our people any more than Ganon does. Whatever he did to you, it's turned you into a tyrant!"

Zant smirked. "I only gained a taste of power." He grabbed her arms and held her in place, growling lowly, "I could kill you where you stand. The only thing keeping you alive is the fact that I need your Right as Heir."

Zant tossed her onto the bed. Midna crawled away from him and to the other side of the bed. Midna sat on the floor and laid her head against the side of the mattress. She clutched the comforter and her voice trembled pitifully as she said, "Even if I wanted to destroy the Mirror, it's not possible. The Mirror can't be destroyed while it's fragmented."

Zant turned to leave and said, "Then I guess you Keeper had best hurry."

Midna started shaking as the door locked. Zant would kill Makura when he returned. Midna curled into herself. If Zant succeeded, there was no point in fighting anymore. Midna wept until sleep finally claimed her.

**I really need to beef up her character. She's kind of become a wimp, but then aren't all princesses supposed to be saved?**

**Read and review, please.**


	34. Chapter 34

**To the Sacred Grove! I skipped a couple things... so what. It's author's choice. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

When Link and Makura made it through the sacred grove, Makura said, "That kid with the trumpet is really annoying."

Link nodded and said, "I've played with him twice now."

"You call summoning skeletons to kill us playing?"

Link explained, "He may be all that remains of the people who used to live here. Both times I've been here, I had this overwhelming sense of sadness. It's like the forest is lonely. People rarely travel this deep in the forest and when they do, they tend to go missing."

Makura had to agree that the woods felt forsaken. "Now that we're here, what should we do?"

Link shrugged. Makura raised an eyebrow. Link said defensively, "I didn't really know what I was doing the first time I was here. Do you have any idea how long it took me to solve the statue's puzzle just to get to the Master Sword?"

Makura crossed his arms. "Enlighten me. I was kind of possessed when I woke up after you knocked me out and wasn't paying attention."

Link said incredulously, "But that was days apart!"

Makura said, "And even with the assistance of magic, it took days for me to heal. Between you and Shadow, I'm surprised I didn't die. Anyway, what did you do the last time you were here?"

Link turned to the pedestal and said, "The statues that blocked the path moved and I walked to the sword. It did most of the work. The sword broke my curse and I withdrew it."

Makura rubbed his eyes and said, "I guess we start there."

Link walked to the pedestal and stabbed the Master Sword back into it. As he withdrew the sword a second time, a statue moved to reveal a new path and doorway. They walked to the door and paused.

Makura elbowed Link and said, "You go."

Link asked, "Why?"

Makura smirked, "Because you're the one who drew the sword. And if you don't, I'll force you to drink a whole bottle of the Yeti's soup."

Link asked cautiously, "You still have that stuff?" Makura grinned and Link added suspiciously, "You're bluffing."

"Maybe, but can your stomach afford to be wrong?"

Link waved him off. "Fine, but remind me to tell you about Coro's soup and why I don't trust strange food."

Link stepped through the door and disappeared. Makura waited a moment before following. He seemed to get stuck part way, but then a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him through. Makura gasped as he took in the chapel around him.

Link saw his expression and said, "I know, right! Who would have thought?"

Vaulted ceilings rose above them. The windows were filled with beautiful stained glass. Mosaics covered the floor and walls between marble tiles. A staircase rose to a closed door and hauntingly beautiful music echoed throughout the hall.

Link thumped Makura's back before jogging over to another pedestal. Makura realized it was identical to the original and that the position of it would be exactly where the pedestal from the forest sat. As Link stabbed the pedestal again, the door at the stairs opened. Link was walking back when a small bird-like creature rushed by.

Link cried out in surprise and awkwardly kept his footing. The creature flew through the open door of the temple. Makura asked, "What was that?"

Link cocked his head and asked, "Ooccoo?"

Makura confirmed, "That was your bird friend?"

Link answered, "Yes, but I don't know what's got her so excited."

They entered the Temple and met up with their teleporting friend. As they entered another reception hall, Makura suddenly turned squeamish. "Why'd it have to be spiders?"

Link asked, "What's so bad? They're just babies."

Makura shook his head. "It's not the babies I'm worried about."

They reached a room a while later near the top of the Temple where a suit of armor stood in front of them. An iron grate slid over the only door to lock them in. Makura commented, "This guy looks tough. Think we can take him?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Let's focus on working together to achieve our goal."

Makura gave a crooked grin. "Just like the Warrior?"

Link returned the grin and repeated, "Just like the Warrior."

Makura hung back to let Link have the first blow. The monster used a double handed sword larger than both of their weapons. As Link started going in for a backslice, Makura ran forward to attack. He used the monster's confusion to spin in and deliver three quick blows before rolling out of range.

Link drew its attention and used a helm splitter. The creature's armor went flying. Now that it only wore chain mail, the creature was much quicker. It jumped back and threw the sword horizontally at Link. Makura tackled Link from behind to keep Link's head firmly on his shoulders.

Makura rolled off of Link and looked for his dropped sword. After not spotting it, Makura said, "Uh, we have a problem."

Link scrambled to stand and said, "Yeah, this guy just got a lot faster."

Makura stood beside Link and said, "That too. I lost my sword."

Link glanced around and noticed it just past the knight they were facing. "Well that's just typical! Can you get to it if I distract the monster?"

Makura shook his head. "You'd be vulnerable and it would take too long. I get the feeling this guy is too strong for us to attack alone."

Link whispered, "Well, he looks pissed so we don't have many options here."

Makura groaned and shouted, "Follow my lead."

Link ran after him and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Makura replied, "Yeah, try not to stab me!"

Makura morphed into the white wolf and leapt at the creature's arm. Makura scrambled behind it as it used its free hand to try to break his hold. Makura then switched back to a man and locked the creature's arm behind its back, giving Link an opening.

Link stabbed forward and Makura back flipped off the creature and toward his sword. As the monster exploded to dust, Link said, "When I was talking about how we beat the Warrior, I didn't think you were being literal."

Link offered a hand to Makura. He took it and said as he stood, "I wasn't. It just happened that way. You should claim the prize."

Link walked over to the chest and pulled out a short staff. He held it gingerly as he walked back to Makura.

Makura asked, "What does it do?"

Link shrugged. Makura stared at him in surprise. Link explained, "All of the items I've found were either explained to me or were so obvious even I understood their purpose."

Makura slowly exhaled and thought. "I doubt it's a weapon, but try striking with it."

Link swung it experimentally and a green ball of energy flew about twenty feet before flying back to the staff. Link flinched and Makura laughed.

Makura explained as Link shot him a dirty look, "That light held a spark of life. It should be able to possess the statues lying around this place."

"Oh yeah," Link said sarcastically, "That's exactly what my first thought was."

They left the top room and saw a huge statue with a hammer. Makura asked, "Does this guy look familiar?"

Link nodded and said, "Now that you mention it, he looks like a match for the one by the entrance."

Link waved the staff at his target and the statue's hollow pulsated like a heart. Link took a step, and the statue moved with him.

Link and Makura used the teleport system built into the Temple to move the statue back to the first floor. There was only one mishap where Link had used the statue to destroy a creature with a burning eye. Spiders erupted from it and both boys started swatting erratically. Link almost killed himself when the statue used its hammer too close. They were much more careful after that.

When they placed the statue beside its brother, a new way opened. Link and Makura walked to it and saw a hallway with swinging blades, floor razors, the evil spider statues, and monsters.

Link stared openmouthed and Makura commented out the side of his mouth, "Well this looks like death."

Link closed his mouth and smirked. "Don't be so pessimistic. You watch, this will be the easiest part of the whole Temple. All we need to do is open the door on the far side."

Makura sighed and stepped up to the first swinging blade. He watched the timing before jumping past. Makura stumbled as Link smacked into his back. Link grabbed Makura's shoulders and pulled him away from the blade. As it swept by, they both ran.

Link asked, "Why'd you stop?"

Makura retorted, "Why'd you follow so close?"

Link made a face and said, "We could have made it."

"Whatever," Makura said. "You work on opening the door. I'll take care of the monsters."

Makura used an arrow to shoot out the eye of the spider statue. He was fighting an armored lizard when Link said, "I've got it!"

Link swung the staff and the little round statue he was controlling shook violently. Makura rolled his eyes and cut down the dumbstruck lizard. Makura asked, "What was that?"

Link said sheepishly, "I thought it might have an attack."

They opened the door to the dungeon master and walked cautiously into the dark room. Makura shivered. Link asked, "What's wrong?"

Makura drew his sword and answered, "This room gives me the creeps."

"You've been possessed and fought evil spirits, but a big empty room scares you?"

Makura looked at the ceiling. "It's not empty, Link."

An enormous spider dropped to the floor. Makura held his ground and shouted, "I told you it wasn't about the babies!"

Makura switched to his bow and shot the creature in the eye. Link ran to the corner where a warrior statue stood. He used the staff to thwump the arachnid. They worked together until the spider burst, but the eyeball remained intact. It was carried on the back of a smaller spider surrounded by white spiderlings.

Link ran after it, but Makura shot arrows rapidly from where he stood. The eye burst and the mirror fragment formed from the ashes. Makura opened the portal and asked, "Are we done here?"

Link picked up the fragment and agreed, "Okay, you were right. This room is creepy. Let's get out of here."

The portal sent them to the gateway into the chapel. They went through and back to the forest. Ooccoo flew in front of them and made a great racket squawking. Link pleaded, "Slow down."

"Good gracious," she said, "You have it. The key to returning home!"

"Key?" Makura prompted.

She clucked, "The staff!"

Link pulled it out and said in surprise, "The light died. I'm afraid it's broken."

Ooccoo explained, "Heaven's no! It just needs to be recharged. Now what was the spell?"

She sat in thought before ruffling her feathers. "Oh bother. I must go in search of the words."

Ooccoo flew away with her son. Makura shouted after her, "What do you mean?"

Makura turned back to Link and started to ask, "What do you thi-"

He stopped when Link's face blanched. Link whispered, "I think we need to get to Kakariko."

"What did you say?"

Link said louder, "We need to get to Kakariko."

Makura asked, "Intuition?"

Link nodded. Makura instantly opened a portal and they were at Eldin spring in a heartbeat. The children were all gathered around the door of the sanctuary and wore worried looks as Link and Makura ran to see what had happened.

Renado greeted them and said, "Ilia's remembered something."

Link rushed past him over to where Ilia sat. She started hesitantly, "I was held prisoner with someone. They helped me escape. They gave me something, something important." Ilia grabbed her head and screamed in confusion, "Why can't I remember?"

Link knelt beside her and grabbed her hands. "We'll find them."

Ilia nodded slowly and a tear rolled down her cheek. Link turned to leave, but Ilia didn't release his hands. Link looked helplessly over at Makura. The children had gathered around him, Colin especially seemed upset. Makura rolled his eyes before kneeling and wrapping Colin in a hug. The boy turned into him.

Makura smiled encouragingly at Link before picking Colin up and walking outside. He herded the children in front of him and the last thing Makura saw as the door closed was Link supporting Ilia as she stood against him.

Makura walked to the inn and sat by the counter. Colin didn't show any sign that he wanted to be put down, so Makura set the child in his lap. After a while, Colin asked, "Do you think Ilia will be alright?"

Makura reassured, "Your cousin is strong. Plus, she's got all of us for support."

Collin hugged Makura. "Did the Shadow Man hurt you?"

Makura tensed and squeezed Colin. "Who told you about him?"

Colin pulled away and answered in a nervous tone, "Link said you were stolen by a man who controlled shadows. He told me to watch for the shadows that lie. Did I do something wrong?"

Makura hugged Colin comfortingly and said, "You haven't done anything wrong, but under no circumstances are you to confront that man. He's dangerous and I wouldn't want you to be hurt on my account."

Colin asked again, "Did he hurt you?"

Makura nodded. Colin tensed. Makura explained, "He couldn't do anything to me directly that I wouldn't heal from given enough time. He attacked my friends instead. Knowing I was helpless was what really wounded me."

Colin nuzzled into him and asked, "Will you tell me about Midna?"

Makura smiled at Colin's blunt subject change and stared at the ceiling. He began, "The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes."

Makura told stories late into the night as he waited for Link. When dawn was closer than midnight, Link finally entered to check on Makura. He found the two fast asleep and tiptoed over to wake Makura.

Makura woke slowly. Link was grinning and it took a moment for Makura to remember Colin curled up in his lap. Makura saw Link cock a smirk as he stood, careful not to wake the kid. Makura walked upstairs and put Colin to bed while Link watched from the doorway.

They crept back outside. Link asked, "Are you ready to leave? Ilia lost something in Castle Town so that's where we go next."

Makura shook his head and explained, "I just don't want Colin to think I left without saying anything."

Link waved the concern away and said, "He'll be fine. I've left like this countless times."

Makura raised an eyebrow. "And you wonder why he never opens up to you."

Link knit his eyebrows and said, "If it makes you happy, we can leave a note with Renado."

Makura nodded and they walked to the Sanctuary. Makura spoke as they went, "Which brings me to my second point. How could you tell Colin to watch for Zant!"

After they saw Renado, the boys rode out of town as the sun was rising.

**"They all become Stalfos!" that girl was always too chipper for her message. And yes, I wanted that to be a thing in this story.**

**The spiders always grossed me out! And yes, if you destroy the Beamos with the statue, the little creepies fly everywhere. Please tell me what you think. Is Colin getting OOC? Does Makura fit as Dark Link? Should Link get a mustache? Seriously! Tell me what you will.**

**Please read and review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Yeah... so I really started to leave the plot here for a bit, as if I haven't before... -glances around- **

**I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Colin entered the Sanctuary rubbing his eyes and yawning. As he looked around the room, his expression grew disappointed. Renado walked around the owl statue and said, "Oh, you're awake. The boys wanted to stay until morning, but with matters the way they are, they were forced to leave."

Colin turned away so Renado wouldn't see how let down he was. He didn't see Renado reach into his robes and pull out a folded letter. Renado said, "Makura left this for you."

Colin walked back and took the note. He read, 'Duty calls, but we will be back as soon as we find what Ilia lost. Remember what I said about the Shadow Man. When I return, I'll tell you more stories.'

Colin left the Sanctuary in a slightly happier mood and went about helping where he could. There wasn't much to do in the empty village. Mostly, Colin helped repair the inn. He had already taken care of the upstairs, repairing furniture and clearing out debris from when the monsters were here.

Colin had finished washing the landing and stairs the previous day and went about tackling the kitchen. It took him two days to organize the cupboards and chase out the mice living in the boxes stored under the stairs by the fireplace.

On the third day, Colin began cleaning the floor of the common room. He went to fetch water from the spring and saw a stranger approach through the canyon. The man was tall, almost as tall as Renado and he held himself with esteem. If not for the loose clothes that covered his narrow shoulders, Colin would have taken the man for nobility. Everything about him seemed at odds.

The man stopped at the town sign. When he hesitated, Colin set down his bucket and asked, "Can I help you?"

The man didn't reply right away. Instead he glanced around before settling his gaze on Colin. The boy took a step back in alarm. The man's eyes were brown, but for a moment they glinted orange.

The man smiled toothily and said, "I am an entertainer. I was wondering if I might put on a performance in exchange for food and shelter for the night."

Colin thought for a moment. Everyone was so sad since Ilia had a memory return. Maybe this was exactly what they needed. Colin knew it was odd for a child to run an inn, so he said, "I'll introduce you to the shaman."

The man inclined his head and followed Colin to the Sanctuary. Renado hadn't left Ilia's side for days. Beth and Luda were the only reason he was taking care of himself.

Colin said as he led the entertainer into the building, "There's a man here to talk to you, Renado."

The shaman bowed his head in greeting and the two started talking. Colin began to get bored and went to sit by Ilia. Eventually, Renado said, "Wait outside a moment."

When the man was gone, Renado asked, "Could you come over here Colin?"

Colin crossed his arms and said, "That man is strange."

Renado smiled and said, "Then we agree, but men like him usually are. What do you think about his proposal?"

Colin shrugged. "I think we should let him put on a show. Everyone is so gloomy and it's just for one night. My mom sent supplies, so we can afford to house him."

Renado nodded. "I think we can trust him. And like you said, it's only one night."

Colin said, "I'll take him to the inn."

The man was leaning against the wall. Colin filled his buckets and said, "You can stay the night. What's your name?"

"Zant," the man answered. "I come from far away."

"I gathered as much," Colin replied gruffly. "I have chores to do, but you can stay in the inn if you wish. You can spend the time preparing for whatever you and Renado agreed upon while I work."

Zant bowed and Colin walked away, glad to be separated from the entertainer. Maybe it was just the fact that the man was new, but Colin couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. After all, he had trusted Makura instantly and they had never met before. Now that he thought about it, Link's twin should have frightened him to death.

Colin began scrubbing the floor, but kept an eye on the stranger. Zant wandered around grabbing different items. As dusk set in, he began to set up and Cole went upstairs to watch from the landing.

The other children came over soon after that. The last to arrive was Renado leading Ilia by the hand. Colin ran downstairs and grabbed her other hand. He led her to a table and Renado smiled at Colin's enthusiasm. The shaman took a seat beside the children and watched as Zant began his show.

Colin listened for a moment before he remembered something and ran to the kitchen. Luda stood up from where she sat by Beth and followed him. She found him lifting a kettle out of the fireplace. He asked, "Can you grab the canister off the top shelf?"

Luda nodded and pulled over a chair. As she pulled down the can, Colin began setting out mugs. Luda asked, "What are you up to?"

Colin took the can from her and pulled the top off to reveal two smaller tins inside it. Colin smiled as he said, "If we're trying to be happy, I thought some sugar was in order."

He opened the first tin and revealed chocolate powder. Luda beamed and asked, "What's in the other tin?"

Colin smirked. "Tea leaves. Your father will prefer it over hot chocolate."

Luda asked, "When did you become so astute?"

Colin just smiled and said, "Help me pass them out to everyone."

When they all held mugs of steaming hot chocolate or tea, they watched the stranger work. Zant started out with a juggling act. He made a fool of himself before he began magic tricks. The performance wore late into the night.

Renado stood to refill his cup, but Colin jumped up. As Colin poured water in the kitchen, he heard Zant say, "I've only one trick left, but I need the lights turned down."

Someone must have done so, for Zant began chanting as Colin returned to the table. At first nothing happened, but as Zant waved his hands, figures the size of dolls started to dance.

Colin felt his heart drop as the shadows leapt to Zant's command. He must have looked sick because Ilia took his hand and asked, "Are you alright?"

Colin stood and walked to the door. Ilia shot a look at Renado before jumping up and following Colin. At the door, Ilia whispered, "What's wrong?"

Colin said, "Zant is evil."

Ilia looked over at the performer before saying, "What he does may be scary, but it's just a trick."

Colin grabbed her hand and begged her to believe him. "That man is the one who stole Makura. Link told me so!"

Ilia had a look that said she was trying to understand. Colin shook his head and ran out the door. He had to find Link and Makura!

Colin ran down the thoroughfare. The moon was high overhead, but the road was barely visible in the dark. Suddenly hands held him from behind. Colin kicked as he shouted, "Let me go!"

He was picked up and carried, but he couldn't tell where he was being taken. Colin covered his eyes as light flooded the area and the hands that held him set him down. Arms wrapped around him and Colin heard Ilia say, "Don't run off like that! I was worried sick!"

Colin looked around. Renado stood behind him and had to be the one who carried him. Ilia was hugging him and Colin latched onto her comfort.

Zant said, "I'm sorry if I scared the child."

Colin heard Renado explain, "He's been through a lot and I should have anticipated this. It's not your fault."

Zant said, "I could always explain that my magic isn't real."

"But it was real!" Colin exclaimed.

Ilia said, "I'll stay here with Colin. You guys go get some sleep."

Colin protested, "But Ilia, we shouldn't be alone with him."

Ilia smiled and said obliviously, "You won't be alone, silly. I'm here, or have you already forgotten?"

Zant took a seat and Ilia guided Colin by the shoulders next to him. Zant folded his hands and asked, "Which trick was the one that scared you?"

Colin sat grumpily. "It was real."

Ilia clarified, "He didn't get scared until the shadows danced."

Zant smiled and it was terrifying. "What if I told you that trick was real?"

Colin paled, but Ilia said, "You can't be serious."

Zant leaned forward. "So kid, who told you about me? Was it the boy playing hero or the child trying to prove himself a man?"

Colin held his ground and said, "Link and Makura will stop you."

Ilia looked in alarm at Colin. Zant laughed and stood. His clothes changed until he was wearing the black armor he always wore. Ilia stood in horror, dragging Colin to stand behind her. She asked lowly, "Who are you?"

Zant bowed and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ruler of the Twilight Realm, Usurper of the Throne, King Zant."

Colin spat, "You're no king. Midna is the rightful ruler!"

Zant smirked and walked forward. Ilia backed away, guiding Colin to the door. Zant said, "What did you think of the Princess? Was she beautiful or did you find her repulsive?"

Ilia shouted, "Don't take another step!"

Zant chuckled and kept walking.

* * *

Makura and Link rode into town. Renado had just finished putting the children to bed. Link started toward the Sanctuary. Renado said, "She's not there. I left her and Colin at the inn."

Makura asked, "Why is she there? I thought she never left the Sanctuary."

Renado said, "There was a man in town. He wanted to talk to Colin and Ilia stayed."

Makura cursed and spurred Eleni to the inn. He leapt off the horse and over the railing in one motion and threw open the door.

Zant had his face close to Ilia's as he whispered something. He raised his eyes to Makura in the door and smirked. Zant clutched Ilia's arm and tossed her at the counter. He grabbed Colin by the scruff and said to Makura, "I see you made some friends, pet."

Colin cried out as Zant pulled the child to stand before the false king. Zant wrapped his free hand around Colin's jaw, making him face Makura. Makura snarled and drew his sword. Makura said evenly, "I'm going to get you away from him, Colin."

Zant laughed and said, "Yes, Colin, there's your hero! He finds himself unable to act, yet again."

Makura growled, "Release him, Zant. I don't know how you got here, but the boy has no part in our quarrel."

Zant forced Colin forward and said, "There are ways that you don't know to travel between the realms. Step aside, Keeper, unless you want this child's blood on your hands."

Colin's eyes watered in fear as Zant tightened his grip. Makura grudgingly took a step back and Zant smiled. "That's a good pet." As he stepped again, Makura allowing another step backwards, Zant continued, "Know this. The boy became involved when you told him about me. Personally, I believe 'Shadow Man' to be very endearing."

Makura stepped through the door back outside as Zant stepped past. Link ran up to stand beside Makura and grit his teeth. He yelled unintelligibly and tried to charge, but Makura held his arm. Link turned his snarl on Makura.

Makura whispered through his teeth, with steel in his eyes, "If you attack, Zant will kill him."

Zant continued to back away and congratulated, "Very good, pet!" To Link he said, "Try to follow me and I will end the boy's spirit without hesitation."

Makura asked, "Why are you doing this? Wasn't stealing Midna enough?"

Zant smirked, "Let's just say I wanted extra incentive to ensure you completed your task."

A tear rolled down Colin's face. Makura smiled and reassured with damp eyes, "It's going to be alright."

Zant winked out of sight, taking Colin with him. Makura snarled to Link, "Check on Ilia!"

Link gave him a worried look before rushing to follow his command. Makura walked to where Zant had disappeared and closed his eyes. He couldn't feel anything that would tell him how Zant had gotten here.

Makura's frustration built and he felt a tear sneak out and down his cheek. Makura clenched his fist and screamed in fury. Someone said behind him, "Are you okay, Makura?"

Makura turned and saw Link and Ilia standing by the door. He screamed again and it turned to a howl. Wild, feral eyes glanced at the couple before Makura released another gut wrenching howl to the skies and ran through town to the open fields as a wolf.

Ilia watched him lope away and turned to Link. He wrapped his arms around her and watched Makura run out of sight.

Makura was running toward the stone bridge. The castle in the distance caught his eye and he altered his course toward the west bridge of Castle Town.

He finally collapsed at the edge of the plateau by the gorge. This time as he howled, Makura was on his hands and knees. Makura sat up to kneel and looked at the castle. Princess Zelda had been in the highest tower, her room bare of all but what was necessary.

Makura saw another Palace as he looked at Hyrule Castle. One where his Princess was held prisoner and now Colin as well. Makura curled up on the moor and fell asleep.

**I don't know if they had hot chocolate or not, but the way I see it, the kids needed a comfort food(?). And Uli is their supplier. Just as a reminder... does anyone have any more names I could give the baby? The only one I received I used at a different time.**

**Yeah... so that happened. Turns out I'm really quite good at writing cruelty. And I have no idea why it took Link so long to get to the inn during the last scene. Please read and review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**It would be sad if Zant couldn't handle one kid. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Colin kicked and screamed, "Let go of me!"

Zant held him by the arm as he led the boy to the tower. He raised a hand in threat and said, "Be quiet, brat!"

Colin flinched and tried to free his arm to get away, but Zant was too strong and continued to drag him up the stairs. The door opened with a wave of his hand. Zant lifted Colin off the floor before tossing him into the room. As he turned to leave, Zant said, "Take care of the whelp. He's no use to me dead."

Colin raised his tearstained face from the carpet as a figure he hadn't seen knelt beside him. Soft hands helped Colin sit up and a gasp was heard from the depths of their hood. Colin tried to back away. The figure asked, "Colin? What are you doing here?"

Colin heard the concern in the woman's voice and stopped struggling. She asked, "How did you get here?"

The full impact of what had happened hit Colin and he felt himself start to tremble as new tears streamed down his face. The woman reached out and brushed back his hair before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her lap.

He wrapped his small arms around the woman, not even caring that he didn't know who she was. She whispered soothingly as she held him. Colin started hiccupping after what must have been several hours and the woman smiled sadly. When Colin began yawning, she picked him up and carried the child to her bed.

As she tucked him in, the woman sung a lullaby soothingly in a foreign language. The last thing he felt as sleep overcame him was the soft lips of the woman as she kissed his forehead. For an instant, all was well and he was home.

Colin woke up confused about where he was. He was wrapped in the thick blankets of a huge bed. A fireplace was lit about fifteen feet from the foot of the bed. An armoire and vanity sat to the left of the bed and a window was to the right.

The hooded figure from the previous night was sitting in a chair at a table by the window humming. Colin sat up in the bed and asked hesitantly, "Midna?"

The woman stopped humming and looked over at him. The light of day was enough for him to see within the hood. Her orange eyes softened and she walked over to the bed.

Midna sat at the vanity and smiled comfortingly. "It's good to see you, Colin, but I wish we were in Kakariko."

Colin felt his eyes start to water and fought against the tears. He felt the bed sink in as Midna sat next to him. Colin opened his eyes and said, "I want to go home."

Midna clucked her tongue and ruffled Colin's hair. "You never told me how you got here. Technically you shouldn't have been able to come here at all."

Colin thought back to yesterday and began, "A traveling entertainer came to Kakariko. He used shadows in his act and I knew it was the evil man who stole Makura. Link told me about his ability to control shadows. Link and Makura were gone when Zant arrived, or else this might not have happened. They returned last night when Zant found out I knew who he was."

Midna thought out loud, "Something must have happened. Zant needs me to break the bridge connecting our worlds, but I can't when the bridge isn't even whole right now. Did Zant say anything while he had you?"

Colin thought back. "I-I'm sorry, I don't remember what he said."

Midna knit her eyebrows when she saw his disappointment in himself and said, "No matter. I have a good idea what he's up to."

A knock on the door was followed by a lock clicking. One of the servants twisted by Zant's power entered with a tray of food. Colin tensed and clung to Midna. She held him comfortingly until the creature completed its task. They set the tray on the table and left. As the door closed, Midna said, "Thank you."

Colin gave her a look. Midna explained, "From what I understand, the shadow beasts are soldiers of my father's army. Most of the Palace Staff are still here as well, even if they do look like monsters. Fortunately, the food is still amazing."

Midna's expression brightened and she grabbed Colin's hands. "Are you hungry?"

Colin's stomach gurgled and Midna gave a light laugh. She released Colin and rolled off the bed and onto her feet. Colin crawled out from under the covers and followed her to the table.

Midna began picking through the food and placing bits she thought Colin would like on a plate. Then she put the plate down at a setting and started on her own. Colin sat beside the plate and stared unsure at the food. Midna made a shooing gesture and said, "Dig in. And don't worry about table manners. There's no need to impress me and I know you're hungry."

Colin looked at the plate again. It had a lot of odd fruits he had never seen. Something that reminded Colin of mashed potatoes was wafting a tempting smell. Minced meat that almost smelt of roasting goat sat beside a bowl of what could only be a pudding of some kind.

Midna smiled as Colin began feasting. She grabbed a cup and filled it with juice. She passed it to Colin and watched in amusement as Colin's face lit in surprise. He wiped his face and said, "It tastes like honey!"

They shared a happy meal before Midna wiped a finger down Colin's nose and rubbed her fingers together. Midna raised an eyebrow and said, "You could really use a bath." Colin shivered and Midna added, "It will also give me time to work on some new clothes for you. Your old ones aren't warm enough."

Midna walked to a door beside the wardrobe that Colin hadn't seen. Colin could hear running water. He followed her and found Midna bent over a tub with her hand in the water. Her cloak edge fell in. Sighing in disgust, Midna took the cloak off and tossed it into a basket.

Colin found himself staring. Midna's hair was held back from her face by an intricate headdress, but two pieces were pulled forward and clasped together to fall between her breasts. Most of her back was bare because her robes wrapped around her neck to barely conceal her chest. They then wrapped around, exposing her flat stomach, but covering below the waist and revealed one pale leg to the hip. Beautiful tattoos ran across her skin.

Midna dipped a hand into the water when the bath was half full and said, "Perfect!"

She stood and placed her hands on her curvy hips. Midna glanced at the boy and Colin blushed. She chuckled, her long hair bouncing. "Toss your clothes through the door. I'll be able to make your new clothes the right size. Towels are in the basket."

Midna tossed her cloak over one arm and left the bathroom. A couple minutes later, an arm emerged holding a bundle. Midna picked it up and separated it before waving a hand lazily. The clothes stood on their own and Midna opened the wardrobe to find materials. A dress she had been gifted several years back had the most cloth to work with. A fur shawl could be used to make a jacket.

Midna made the dress and shawl stand on their own and split the cloth to give a blank slate. As she worked, Midna hummed. She had finished the pants by the time the bathroom door opened. A swaddled Colin walked out and stared at his old clothes. Midna grabbed the new pants from the air and tossed them to Colin. He hesitated so Midna prompted, "Well, don't keep me waiting. Put them on."

She resumed working on his new shirt and Colin padded over. Midna glanced and saw him tighten the damp towel over his small shoulders. Midna grabbed a pillow and blanket off the bed. After tossing the pillow on the floor, Midna knelt to Colin's eyelevel and took the towels off, rapidly replacing them with the blanket.

Midna settled Colin on the cushion and worked quickly to complete the clothes. When she was happy with them, Midna pulled the new shirt over Colin's head and helped with the jacket. Then she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Midna quirked a smile and said, "I am good."

The crème outfit worked well with Colin's hair and the jacket was gray fur. Midna realized she had forgotten one thing and said, "Give me a minute to make you a pair of slippers."

Midna used magic to thicken the fur hide for the soles and quickly fit them to the boy's feet. Colin frowned. "If you can use magic, why are you still in this tower?"

Midna sighed. "Zant placed a barrier. My magic is confined to my rooms. I tried to find a weakness for days. His ward is impenetrable. But enough of that." She took a finger and trailed it down Colin's nose again. "Would you look at that! All clean again."

Midna picked Colin up and settled him in her lap by the window. She began telling stories, much like Makura had, and he listened with rapt attention. When his hair dried, Midna ran a comb through it while she sang.

The day passed quicker than Midna realized and she soon put Colin to bed again. Midna turned to sit by the window when Colin grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and asked, "What's the matter?"

Colin barely mumbled, "Do you mind sleeping with me?"

Midna's soft eyes answered for her and she crawled into the bed beside him. He snuggled close and Midna glowed with the warmth of his trust. She sang the lullaby from the night before until Colin was asleep. She raised a hand and blew across her palm, using magic to put out the candles.

Midna glanced at the window and longed for Makura. Her stories had kept Colin entertained and covered up her true reason for searching. If all she saw was one more glance of her beloved before she died, she'd die happy.

Colin stirred against her and she gave a humorless smile. Zant may have brought the boy here just to ensure she didn't kill herself before she could complete his task. Colin moaned in his sleep and Midna brushed back his hair to place a light kiss on his forehead. As she closed her eyes, Midna prayed to the Goddesses that Makura would hurry.

**Midna's love and care for Colin isn't perverted so just get rid of those thoughts. I made her a mother figure since he seems to think of Makura as a father figure. Don't you love when the story takes a life of its own?**

**So I have a dilema. I am starting the sequel to this story and need a little help. I never played Four Swords, but would like to give the next story a flair of it. I can't find any personality traits that match the colors. If you could tell me what you think the characters of Link were like I would be grateful. All I need is to match the characters with their colors. I already have five who just need to be fitted. **

**So, like red is shy or mean while blue was weepy or something like that. Please help me! Please read and review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This story has gotten really really long on me. Only another nine chapters or so. We now return to the disgruntled shapeshifter. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura felt someone nudge his shoulder. He moaned and covered his face with a hand. The boot nudged more insistently and Makura rolled away.

The person attached to the boot crouched and stole Makura's hat. Makura opened one eye and squinted. Link was dangling the hat above his head.

Makura flopped spread eagle on the plain and asked, "What time is it?"

Link dropped the hat on Makura's face and said, "The sun rose an hour ago. Due to your wild actions last night I spent most of the night trying to find a way to convince everyone that charging out here to find you in the middle of the night was pointless. Ilia didn't know any more about the figurine we found, but the Goron Elder recognized it and sent their patriarch, Darbus, ahead."

Makura straightened his hat and asked, "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because," Link said as he rubbed his eyes, "I just spent the last few hours scouring the field in search of you because I couldn't track as a wolf."

Makura asked dangerously, "Did you ever stop to think about why I left?"

Link said in exasperation, "I've been trying to figure that out this whole time!"

Makura sat up. His eyes flashed as he explained, "The reason is that Zant said I got Colin involved in this mess because I told him stories of the 'Shadow Man'. I know you were the one who told Colin about Zant. It's your fault that he was taken from us!"

Link sat back in surprise. "I did this?"

Makura stood and paced away. He held his head in his hands and said quietly, "I knew deep down that you weren't fully to blame, but I was ready to hurt someone for what happened to Colin. If I hadn't left when I did…"

Makura looked at Link with scared eyes and Link met them before looking at the ground. Link whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't think Colin would come to actual harm if he knew. But you can't run like that! Talk to me, Makura."

Makura sat heavily beside Link. "And what would you have done if I turned my anger on you? If I ever hurt you or anyone else, I'd never forgive myself."

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. "Well," Link said, "It's good to know Colin has someone who cares watching out for him. Let's finish this and then say hi to Zant."

"So you want to kick his ass too?" Makura asked.

Link smirked. Makura mirrored his expression. They stood up and Link said, "It was actually Eleni who led me to you."

The horses stood a little ways away grazing, but glanced over. Makura let out a low whistle and Eleni trotted over. Epona followed and stopped by Link. Makura whispered to the mare, "So you knew where I was the whole time? How come you didn't lead Link to me right away?"

Eleni whickered and nibbled his hair. Makura chuckled and ran a hand over her neck before mounting up. Link followed suit and they rode to Darbus. The Goron was just delivering a last few blows to the rocks barring the way as they walked up.

Darbus said, "You must be careful. I smell thirty, no, no more than twenty of the monsters who deserted their army. Their prisoner is in desperate need of help. Here is where I leave you. Do your best."

Link and Makura crept up to the edge of the ghost town. Link climbed on some crates and pulled out his hawks-eye. He scanned the village through the binoculars. When he found what he was looking for, Link dropped down and said, "The bulblins are guarding a house at the back on the left. If we want to get there, we'll have to kill all twenty of the bastards."

Makura pulled out his quiver and bow and said, "We'll take out the scouts we see, then you go right. I'll go left. Anyone on our roof will be the other's target."

Link followed suit and knocked an arrow. They both took aim and released an arrow each before sprinting to their buildings and clearing them. Makura had killed a bulblin in the alley and shot an arrow at the monster on Link's roof. A shout was heard on the balcony above him.

Makura plastered himself to the wall in the shadows. He heard the bulblin walk along the boards above his head. Dust filtered through the wide gaps and Makura prayed the creature wouldn't raise the alarm.

The creature looked over the railing and spotted Makura, but before it could shout, an arrowhead sprouted from its throat. Makura looked across the street. Link lowered his bow and nodded before rushing off to the next building.

They worked quickly until the only monsters left were the scouts right next to the house. Makura and Link finished them off and the house door opened.

An elderly woman stepped out and said, "The howls of the monsters have faded to silence."

Link and Makura walked over, but she seemed to look past them. Makura realized the woman must be nearly blind. He knelt in front of her and grasped her hand. Makura asked kindly, "Are you the only one left here?"

The woman said, "I am all that remains of my tribe. Were you the one to get rid of the monsters?"

Makura gestured for Link to come closer and said, "My companion and I slayed them."

Makura took Link's hand and placed it in the woman's other hand. She said, "The girl told me you would come. I didn't believe her, so she left me a charm she had made. She said that it was a present to an important friend, but that I needed its protection more. Tell me, is that girl safe?"

Link answered thickly, "Yes, she is."

A tear ran down the woman's face. "I'm glad to hear it."

Makura said, "That girl has lost her memories. We were hoping you might have an answer to regaining them."

The woman asked, "Do you have what I gave her in return for the charm?"

Link took out the odd figure and passed it to the woman. She dropped Makura's hand to feel the surface. She said, "I have the girl's charm inside. Call me Impaz."

She then tottered inside the house. She walked over to a rocking chair and picked up a shell carved like a horseshoe. Makura glanced around the small shack. At least a dozen cats wandered about, but what shocked him was the sheer number of books.

Tomes of every size and shape flooded all the shelves lining the walls and were stacked on all the free floor space. Even the table was crowded.

Makura settled on a stool and watched as she handed the charm to Link. He felt something brush his leg. Makura looked down to see a pair of adorable tabby kittens staring up at him. Makura smiled and picked them up. As he scratched their heads, another cat settled itself on his boots.

Makura tried to listen as Link asked something else. Impaz's face contorted in shock and Link pulled out the dominion rod. Impaz held it for a moment before searching through a pile of books. After tipping over several stacks, she settled on a worn journal.

She passed it to Link and he shook her hands in gratitude. Link turned to leave and stopped. He stared at Makura.

Makura shrugged and tried to stand. All of the visible cats had planted themselves on him. Link picked up one of the kittens and rubbed its head before placing it on the ground. After Makura was free, they left the house.

Link suddenly said, "I found something earlier. The last howling stone is what delayed me at the balcony."

Makura switched them to wolves and they went through the old bar to the yard behind it. Sure enough, the last howling stone was waiting for them. Link and Makura listened. To Makura it sounded like home. They raised their voices to sing.

The Golden Wolf was waiting for them and joined in. Their harmonies rang through their spirits and Makura felt joyful yet sad. The song was happy, but Makura had the feeling that something had come to an end.

The song came to a close and the Golden Wolf said, "Take sword in hand and find me."

They returned to their bodies and Makura switched their forms. They quickly left the hidden village and rode to Kakariko. Makura said, "That woman shouldn't stay here alone. We should find a way to convince her to move to Kakariko."

Link said as he reined Epona back to the bridge, "I mentioned it, but she's very stubborn. We can have Renado do something later."

Link then explained about the staff and journal. He had met Shad in the Sanctuary Cellar. The kid had said something about the rod of the heavens being a key. The Sheikah were the tribe that guarded the secret.

"Let me guess," Makura said, "Impaz is a member of the Sheikah and that journal is our next clue to the final Mirror Shard."

They walked into the Sanctuary later that evening. Makura hung back and watched as Link gave Ilia the charm. Her face showed shock and then surprise before she closed her eyes. Ilia whispered, "I knew you once. The smell of hay and grass. Long ago… when we were young… you and I… You were always there," A tear fell down her cheek and she opened her eyes to show an unclouded gaze, "Link."

She rushed into Link's embrace and he held her close, unwilling to let go. Link said through joyful tears, "I've missed you so much!"

Ilia wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed him. When she pulled away, Ilia whispered, "I missed you as well, but I think I may have enjoyed falling for you all over again."

They shared another kiss and Makura turned to leave. Outside, the kids were peeking through the window. Makura shooed them away before climbing to the second story of the inn. At the balcony, Makura pulled off his hat and leaned on the railing. The wind blew through his hair and Makura closed his eyes. He raised his face skywards and sung a song to his lost love.

The song rose and fell as it told of a couple separated by distance. The man professed his love, asking the wind to carry his words to his beloved, so that she might remember him. Makura's voice carried through the valley. It may have been in a foreign language, but his meaning was clear to all who heard.

Makura finished and said, "If you wish to speak, shaman, now is your chance."

Makura saw Renado bow low from the corner of his eye. Renado spoke when Makura said nothing. "If you are angry about Colin, then I am to blame."

Makura said quietly, "Stand up, fool. I can't stand groveling."

Renado stood and said, "I am a fool, for I failed to keep my promise. Zant walked among us after I told you he would never return."

Makura waved a hand in dismissal and said, "What's done can't be changed. All that matters now is getting him home."

Renado nodded and said, "That song was very beautiful."

Makura smiled bitterly at the stars and said, "It's meant to be a duet. I sang my half, but my partner can't sing her own verse."

Renado comforted, "Even I could tell your words held power. I wouldn't be surprised if Midna heard you. Come. Link and Ilia have much to discuss. You should sleep while you can."

Makura said, "I would prefer to sleep under the stars tonight."

Renado nodded and walked away.

Far away, in another realm, Midna heard the wind singing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she recognized the song. Makura's voice faded away and Midna responded with her verse.

It told of her longing and of how she felt upon hearing the man's words. She finished by replying on the wind that she would wait 'til world's end for her love to return home. The song was finished when she blew a kiss for the wind to return to her beloved.

Makura listened at the rail and heard Midna's answer. Her kiss caressed his cheek and he laughed, for his love was still alive and waiting. Makura fell asleep easily to the Lover's Lullaby.

**Magic songs. Who likes them? I certainly do! Please read and review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ilia is a very assertive person. Does anyone actually read these notes? I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The next morning, Makura felt a boot nudge his arm. Turning away, Makura complained, "I know it's you, Link. Don't even think about stealing my hat."

Makura heard a feminine giggle and opened his eyes. Ilia stood over him and said, "As fun as that sounds, Link asked me to tell you to meet him in the Sanctuary Cellar. Do you think I should make a grab for his hat?"

Makura stood and brushed himself off saying, "Go for it. I'm sure Link would love the attention. He's probably a little deprived right now. Colin's alright, by the way."

Ilia's expression grew hopeful and she asked, "How do you know?"

"Link would call it intuition," Makura said. "Midna sang to me last night. She's watching over him, I know it."

Ilia smiled and said, "You should really get going. Link is going to need your help soon."

Makura nodded and they walked to the Sanctuary. Ilia separated and went to talk to Renado. Makura gripped the edge of the trapdoor and dropped into the cellar.

Makura walked up to see Shad reading from the journal Impaz had given them. His face was slick with perspiration as he concentrated. Makura caught Link's attention with a nod, but said nothing.

Shad finished and nothing happened. He sighed in defeat and said, "I guess this isn't the statue. I have no choice but to try that word on all the statues scattered across Hyrule."

Shad walked away dejectedly and suddenly Link jumped. Makura gave him a strange look as he began digging through his pouch. Link finally pulled out the rod and said triumphantly, "It's recharged!"

Makura cocked a grin and asked, "Is that why you jumped?"

Link said, "The thing shocked me as it came back to life." He thought for a moment before running after Shad. The scholar stopped when Link asked him something. Link nodded in thanks and clapped the young man on the arm before running back to Makura.

"Shad marked the locations of the statues for us. The closest one is south of Kakariko. Let's check it out!"

They climbed out of the cellar and ran to the spot. They used the rod to move the statue. Beneath it was a rune. Link copied it down and grinned. "One down, five more to go!"

* * *

Midna sat on the floor playing a game with Colin. She had formed the board from objects in her room. It was a game she had played as a child to learn the rules of counting. Colin had caught on quickly and she was starting to wonder if she should start teaching him how to write.

It had been close to a week since she had received Makura's message and ten days since Colin arrived. Zant hadn't disturbed them since and Midna was becoming worried that something was wrong. True the man was vile, but at least she was kept aware of his actions when he visited them.

She had mixed feelings when the door behind her opened. Midna wrapped her arms protectively around the child in her lap as Zant stepped over to her. She felt Colin begin to tremble in fear. The poor kid was terrified of Zant.

Midna pressed her cheek against Colin's hair and squeezed him reassuringly. She said menacingly to Zant, "I have nothing more to say and you can't threaten me here. Leave and don't return until the Mirror is whole or not at all."

Zant's voice held a smile as he said, "You sure are feisty today. Maybe it wasn't wise to give the she-wolf a pup."

Midna replied testily, "Maybe you should leave before this she-wolf rips your throat out."

Midna was glad to be facing away from Zant. She knew her eyes held the fear her voice hid. Midna waited for a response. When she was afraid Zant had left without her knowledge, he said from right behind her, "I merely wanted to show the she-wolf something she'd find interesting."

Colin tensed in her arms and Midna forced herself not to do the same. "Only the care of my cub interests me at the moment."

Zant leaned close to her, his breath soft and warm on her neck as he whispered, "I promise to make it worth your time." Midna's skin crawled as he continued, "You haven't left this room in weeks. A change of scenery should be welcome."

As terrible as Zant was, his offer made her curious. Midna said instead, "Leave my den so that I may consider your words."

Zant backed away a few steps and said, "You can consider them with my presence."

Midna thought for a few minutes before raising her head and answering, "Very well. This she-wolf will explore her territory."

Zant smiled at some unknown joke and said, "Then let us be on our way."

Colin tilted his head back to look at Midna. His panic was clear as day. As scared as he was of Zant, Colin was more worried about Midna leaving him alone. Midna leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She whispered lovingly, "A she-wolf never abandons her cub."

Colin gave a small smile and Midna smiled down at him. She stood, moving so she stayed between Colin and Zant. Zant wore an expression of disgust as he watched her.

Midna held her head high and said fiercely, "I do not wish to return to find a snake instead of my pup."

Zant said in annoyance, "Bring the whelp if you must, but follow now or stay behind."

Colin cowered behind Midna as they walked. She placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and to ensure he still followed while keeping both eyes on Zant. Midna may have been curious, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to give Zant a chance to strike at her.

Zant led them through a wing that vaguely resembled the King's private chambers. They entered a large drawing room where a Twili changed by Zant sat behind a desk.

Zant entered the middle of the room and turned to Midna, who hovered in the doorway. She asked, "Why did you bring us here?"

Zant smirked. "I thought I'd reintroduce you to someone. Unfortunately I doubt you'd recognize him now."

Midna gave a harsh laugh. "Don't be a fool! I know we are in my father's study."

As she spoke, the creature at the desk stirred. Midna gave it a look of pity. Zant said, "I wanted you to see what you did to your father."

Midna felt Colin press against her legs. She whispered calmly, "Whatever that thing is, it can't hurt you. I won't allow it. Do you understand?"

She felt Colin nod and started to walk to her father, the king.

Zant watched her with an intense look. As she passed him, Colin moved so he walked in front of Midna. Zant chuckled darkly, but Midna didn't take her eyes off the monster in the chair.

As Midna drew close, the creature began to cower and back away. Midna continued with steady steps. As she rounded the desk, Colin hung back. Midna only took a few more steps before kneeling in front of her father.

Midna glanced at the frantically waving hand and saw the signet ring and silver wedding band her father never removed. Midna placed a hand on the creature's knee and breathed, "I'm home, daddy."

The creature stopped moving and Midna felt a tear roll down her cheek as the man inside the creature recognized her. How cruel Zant was, giving her the opportunity to say goodbye knowing it would be the last time she'd likely see her father.

Colin slowly crept closer before settling in her lap. The creature looked at the boy in confusion. Midna laughed through her tears and said, "I'll explain everything once this is over." She paused before adding, "I'm sorry I left."

When nothing more was said, Zant grew impatient. "You shall return to your den now, she-wolf."

Midna felt silent tears fall and stood to leave. Colin watched her before taking her hand and leaning into her leg. Midna steadied herself and followed as Zant led them away, glancing back only once as they left her father's study. Once back in her room in the tower, Zant said, "You didn't act the way I expected."

Midna stood by the window with Colin and asked, "Did you want me to beg? I know it would only stroke your ego."

"Still," Zant continued, "I thought a farewell was in order."

Colin broke out of Midna's hold and ran at Zant yelling, "Why are you so mean?"

Midna ran to stop him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled Colin's small body against her. She knew Zant watched in amusement as she tried desperately to calm the child. Colin trembled as he said over and over, "Makura will save us, Makura will save us."

Midna cried anew with the boy. She heard Zant say victoriously, "You claim to trust your Keeper, but you and I both know that his appearance grows less likely as each day passes. Your tears are proof enough for me."

Midna reached with her magic and threw a vase at Zant's retreating form. It shattered against the door and she renewed her efforts to soothe Colin. He fell asleep that night willing his words to be true. "Makura will save us."

The next morning, Midna sat at the window when she heard Colin stir. Colin didn't come closer. Midna thought for a few minutes. Colin said as he did the day before, "He will save us, Midna. He promised."

Midna said quietly, "I know, Colin."

Colin asked fearfully, "Then why have you given up? You can't let Zant win!"

Midna sighed. Colin jumped up and said loudly, "He told me about you. He said you were fearless!"

Midna replied, "I was fearless. Then I grew up, Makura and I both did. We found out that there are things you're afraid to lose."

Colin walked over and sat against her legs on the floor. "What were you afraid of?"

Midna answered, "Zant can do all he wants to me, but when he threatens my friends, I start to panic." She paused before continuing, "Colin, I promise I will do everything in my power to ensure you get home."

Colin looked back at her in alarm and asked, "What will happen to you? Can't you come with me?"

Midna glanced out the window and said, "Truthfully, I don't know. It's my duty to stay here and do what I can to help my people."

Colin sprung up and ran away from her. "Then you will die. Makura, your father, and you, Midna, will all die!"

Midna stood and said softly, "Be still, Colin."

"No!" Colin shouted, "Maybe I'm grown up too, because I don't want to lose any of you."

Midna shouted back, "Sometimes there's no choice!" She lowered her voice when Colin flinched. "I love you, Colin, but I can't replace your parents. If I can find a way to send you home-"

"You can't send me away!" Colin interrupted. "You said you wouldn't abandon me."

Colin's eyes began to water and Midna went to hug him. Colin pushed her away and ran to the bathroom. The door slammed behind him. Midna sat against the door and said, "You deserve to be with your mother and father."

She heard Colin mumble, "I don't care."

Midna said, "I'm sorry you had to grow up so soon. Kids your age shouldn't have to think about the consequences of their actions."

Colin said from the other side, "Beth, Talo, and Malo don't have to."

Midna said, "Maybe you're the lucky one. When I realized I had something to lose, I was scared. But, I was also excited. I was no longer alone."

Colin didn't say anything, but Midna heard soft footsteps walk to the door. The door opened and Colin stood before her. Midna concluded, "You are no longer alone, Colin. You are my cub and I won't abandon you."

She held her arms open and the boy hugged her. Once he had forgiven her, Midna carried him over to the rug in front of the fireplace where yesterday's game lay forgotten. As Colin picked up where he had left off, Midna asked, "Did I ever tell you about my mother and father?"

Colin shook his head and Midna told him stories the queen had told her as a child. The light grew dim and Midna put Colin to bed before resuming her watch. The boy was right. Midna had been ready to give up on Makura and Link.

Midna stretched out a hand and felt along the edge of the Mirror that always held a corner of her mind. The cracks from where it split were still there, but over half of it was found. Midna felt new hope and apprehension at the thought that her hero was returning home soon.

**Yay for found hope. We can only wallow in depression for so long before it becomes unhealthy. Zant just caught Midna off guard. **

**Seriously, people. I haven't had any new or helpful reviews in multiple chapters. This is getting discouraging. Please read and review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**And back to the plot! So that happened. Is anyone mad at my take on Midna? I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link and Makura were waiting in the tavern. They had found all of the statues and returned to the cellar in the sanctuary. Shad had been surprised that they had discovered more letters. He spoke the new words and the center block that had kept Link from possessing the statue disappeared.

Shad left to do more research and Link moved the statue. In a small room beyond the statue was a pile of junk. Makura said, "It kind of looks like a canon."

Link nodded and quoted, "It can send you sky high if it still worked."

Makura laughed but it died out. "You don't suppose that creepy clown guy could fix it?"

Link shrugged. "Even if he could, how would we get it to him?"

Back in the tavern, Link began to snicker. Makura gave him a look and Link explained, "The look on that clown's face when you dropped that pile of scrap out of the sky was priceless!"

Makura smirked and said, "We were lucky to get it there at all. That kind of teleportation is more of an art than a talent."

The mood returned to the sober state it had been. Link suddenly said, "Where do you think the Warrior is? I've looked everywhere on the map and can't find him." Link added quietly, "He couldn't have run out of power and moved on without finishing?"

Makura thought in silence. "I'm not sure." He sighed and said, "This atmosphere is starting to bug me. I'll be in the marketplace by the fountain."

Makura stood to leave and walked around town before settling by the water. The spouts bubbled behind him. Surely the Warrior was still here. Makura found his gaze drawn to the castle. The spell on it kept the citizens out, but the guards didn't stop anyone from walking up to it.

He was deep in thought when water was splashed on him. Makura wiped a hand down his face as he heard laughter. Makura said, "I should have expected that, coming from you."

Link plopped down beside him and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Makura nodded towards the castle. "A spell that strong would hide anything magical near it."

Link stared at the castle before nodding in agreement. They stood and walked purposefully past the guards. They didn't even glance at the lookalikes. The boys saw a couple of people before the front gate, but none beyond it.

Sitting before the second gate was the Golden Wolf. Link sighed in relief and they were whisked away into the Warrior's mind. The Warrior smiled and said, "It is good to see you. The two of you have grown so much in this short while. I know I can leave the kingdom in your capable hands."

Makura frowned and asked, "Why are you talking like you're leaving us?"

The Warrior's eyes softened. "I have lived and seen so many things. Watching the world change without me was one of the most difficult tasks I had to complete. Training the two of you has made me feel more alive than I've felt in years. I think, after I've taught you my final lesson, I may finally be able to move on."

Link asked thickly, "If you've lived a couple hundred years, what's a few more?"

The Warrior placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said, "The future is for our children. You have become the heroes this world craves. I am no longer needed."

Makura bowed his head and said in a strained voice, "Teach us you last lesson."

The Warrior squeezed Makura's shoulder and stepped back. He addressed Link about an advanced technique known as the great spin. Makura watched the man previously known as the Hero of Time, Chosen by the Goddesses.

Makura memorized everything about the warrior so that he wouldn't be forgotten in history and that his own children might know what he had learned. When Link had mastered the Hidden Skill, the Warrior turned to Makura.

The Warrior said, "This last spell is the most powerful of all. Nayru's Love doesn't depend on strength or talent. The Goddess created all life with this one ability, to love. The relationships you have, your bonds of friendship, they guide this spell. The stronger your feelings, the greater Nayru's love will grow."

The Warrior placed his hand over Makura's heart and said, "Receive Nayru's Love now. With this final Gift of the Goddesses, you can heal all wounds given that one breath remains in your body."

Makura's body thrummed with the magic granted to him. Nayru's Love fluttered through him and he could feel it rejoicing with its sisters. Without being told, Makura knew what to do. He called upon every happy experience he could think of and Nayru's Love leapt to fulfill his wish.

The Warrior laughed and said, "Your powers haven't returned, but that was as potent a magic as they come!"

Link stepped forward to stand by Makura. The Warrior's eyes held pride as he looked at them both. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. You have both found your strength and are worthy of your titles. My time in this world is at an end. Watch over these lands in my stead. Go and do not falter, my children."

Makura watched with tearful eyes as the Warrior raised his face to the sky. A light breeze blew as he sighed in content and the Warrior started to fade. The last thing either of them saw was the smile on his face.

* * *

Makura woke up with a tear trailing from the corner of his eye. Link sat up beside him and Makura knew his brother felt the same as him. They walked back to the tavern subdued.

Telma seemed shocked as they entered and asked, "What happened?"

The siblings looked at each other, unsure of how to begin. Link finally said, "Our mentor has moved on."

Makura added, "He passed on one last lesson before he died happy."

They both glanced away to hide their emotions. She could tell they were hurting, but Telma began hesitantly, "While you were out, a letter was delivered. If you don't want to read it yet, I understand."

Link tilted his head in question at Makura. Makura quirked the side of his mouth. Link tipped his head down and Makura nodded.

Telma watched the exchange in fascination. She jumped when Link said, "We've come too far to delay now. We'll read it."

Telma reached under the bar and pulled out a letter. Makura took it and scanned the contents rapidly. He said, "The clown finished. We can complete our task."

Link smiled grimly and Makura set his jaw. They nodded in agreement over some unknown thought and Telma watched in worry. She knew that whatever they were doing to save Hyrule, the real danger would start soon. Telma whispered as they left, "May the Goddesses protect you."

* * *

They warped to the lake. The clown was admiring the canon so intently that they were right behind him before he noticed them. Makura cleared his throat and the clown jumped. "Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Link crossed his arms and asked, "Is it ready to go?"

The clown beamed and said, "It is. I've never seen anything like it. It's ancient, but it's got more punch than I've ever seen."

Makura cringed and Link said, "I'll take the first trip if it makes you feel better."

Makura answered, "The longer I wait, the worse it will be."

He stepped up to it and used the hookshot to enter the canon. Makura barely had his feet planted firmly when the whole thing started moving. The door slammed and he had a sense of vertigo as the barrel pointed at the sky.

The sound of the canon firing seemed off, but then it caught up to him and Makura realized he was traveling much faster than normal. He closed his eyes and prayed the voyage would end soon. He reached the peak and began to arch downwards. Makura opened his eyes and saw a watery landing in the near future.

A floating city spread out before him. A small pond extending to the south was where Makura splashed down. He swam to the edge and waited for Link, hoping that the sky canon was more accurate than the clown aiming at the desert.

Link hit the water feet first. He popped to the surface with a grin and flipped the hair out of his eyes. Before he could stroke over to Makura, a squawking pile of feathers landed in front of him.

Ooccoo started pumping her legs rapidly in order to reach the edge of the pond. Link followed and Makura offered a hand. Link clasped it and climbed out. Ooccoo was preening her feathers while her son flapped his small wings in an attempt to dry them when the brothers turned to look at the pair of aerial poultry.

Ooccoo pulled her head out from under her wing and said, "It's good to be home! I've been gone ages since I fell from the city."

Link asked, "Where exactly are we?"

Ooccoo explained, "How rude of me! This is the floating city of the Oocca. Hundreds of years ago, there used to be many islands above Hyrule. This is the last one that we know of in existence. My race cares for the city and it houses us."

Makura said, "We're in the sky. Doesn't that bother you?"

Link smirked, but Ooccoo said, "We are very good flyers."

Link added, "So for those of us without feathers, gravity isn't a friend."

Ooccoo looked at Link with wide eyes and said, "Well, that's unfortunate."

Makura said, "That's one way to put it."

"Then let's get started," Link said.

Ooccoo said, "I won't be able to take you to Hyrule, but I can take you to the shop when you need to resupply."

Link held out his hand and Ooccoo jumped into it. He said thanks before tucking her and her son into his pouch. Makura asked, "Why do you store her like that?"

Link shrugged. "I have no idea why, but she seems to like it in there."

Makura raised an eyebrow in response and turned to enter the city. At the first room, over half of the floor was missing. Makura groaned queasily and shut his eyes.

Link asked, "Are you alright?"

Makura nodded and said, "I just don't like heights. Specifically, I don't like freefalling."

Link said in surprise, "We've fallen tons of times!"

"Yes," Makura started, "But we could always tell where we were landing."

"Why don't you hide in my shadow like Midna always did? I can do all the difficult stuff," Link suggested.

Makura said incredulously, "Since when have I ever been able to do this thing you want me to do!"

A couple of birds like Ooccoo squawked disapprovingly at the noise were making. Link looked at them and a mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Watch this!" Link said to Makura before walking over to the first bird and picking it up. As he held it above his head to avoid being pecked, the bird began flapping its wings and protesting loudly. Link then ran off the edge and hovered to land on the next bit of floor.

Link had to backpedal quickly when the floor below him started to crumble. When he was once again on firm ground, Link said, "Your turn!"

Makura and the other bird looked at each other. Makura walked over to it and crouched. He asked, "I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind doing what your friend just did for me?"

The bird looked at him and gave an odd chirp. Makura sighed and stood up. The bird couldn't understand him. He started to walk away when the bird grabbed hold of his boot laces.

Makura crouched again and the bird gave a warbling coo. It sounded like an agreement so Makura held out his hand. The bird climbed on and Makura asked, "Are you sure?"

The bird puffed itself up and clucked assuredly. Makura held it above his head and felt the wind as it began pumping its wings. It let out one satisfied warble as Makura landed beside Link.

Makura let go, but instead of fluttering away like Link's had, the bird landed on Makura's shoulder and began to play with his hair. Link watched in amusement and asked, "How did you break the language barrier so fast?"

The bird dropped the strand of Makura's hair and glared angrily at Link. "For your information, my race is much older than yours and you should have learned our language!"

Link said seriously to Makura, "I think your weird chicken just spoke."

The bird puffed up and looked like it wanted to attack Link. Makura ran a finger over its breast feathers to draw its attention. Makura said, "We met another of your race, Ooccoo and her son, but few of our people know this place exists. Even fewer people believe the stories. Can you tell us more? We have a friend who'd love to know more about you."

The bird deflated a little and Link looked grateful. It said, "I didn't know we were forgotten. That would explain why we had so few guests. I am Aaccoo of the Oocca. The city has been falling apart more than usual lately, but no one knows why."

Link said, "Something from below found its way here."

Makura added, "The city looks fairly stable though." Thinking of Yeta, Makura asked, "Are any new creatures attacking you?"

Aaccoo said, "We haven't had time to notice. The Oocca are too busy repairing the city."

Link and Makura worked through puzzles as Aaccoo talked. "Surprisingly, the engines haven't been affected, but this won't make a difference if everything above them falls off."

The three of them started across a bridge when they heard a loud screech. A dragon flew around the city wing and dived toward them. Aaccoo puffed up angrily again and leapt off Makura's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" Makura shouted as he grabbed the disgruntled Oocca and tucked it against his chest.

Link said quickly, "So, a dragon. No way we couldn't have predicted that. I think a hasty retreat would be our best move."

Makura nodded and said, "Then we agree!"

They turned around and ran back the way they had come. The dragon rammed its shoulders into the bridge and the stone started to crumble behind them. They barely made it to the landing. Link dived onto his stomach and Makura twisted to land on his back.

Aaccoo gently pecked Makura's hand and Makura let go of the bird. Aaccoo settled himself on Makura's chest. Makura smiled when the bird cooed gratefully.

Link rolled onto his back and said again, "A dragon. How'd you miss that?"

Aaccoo hopped over to Link and viciously pecked his hand. Makura sat up and explained, "They've been busy repairing the city, Link."

Aaccoo shook himself and settled his feathers before saying, "Link? Then what is the brother's name?"

"I'm Makura," Makura said with a smile. He stood up and the Oocca flew back to perch on his shoulder. Link dusted himself off and said, "There's not much we can do here. Why don't we backtrack and split up. I have Ooccoo so we won't be alone. When we gain helpful items, we'll use the pouch to share them."

Makura nodded with determination in his eyes. Link and Makura spoke quickly before splitting up. Makura said, "Be careful."

Link replied. "You too, and try not to get a headache talking to birdbrain."

Makura smiled and turned to leave when Ooccoo popped her head out of Link's pouch. "Did I hear you say you met another of my people?"

Aaccoo thrummed happily and said, "Ooccoo, dear, it's been a long time. It's wonderful to see you again!"

The two switched to a different language and clucked and twittered rapidly. Link and Makura watched the two for a minute in awe. Ooccoo suddenly had a look on her face and pulled her head back into the pouch.

She reemerged from Makura's and said, "Oh my! So that's where that leads. I've been curious for weeks, but never had the guts to try it out. I'll be able to send messages between you two now."

Makura sighed in relief and Link said defensively, "Hey, I can take care of myself!"

Makura said with a smile, "Yet I'm the one who has to save you. Honestly, I'm more worried about what Ilia would do to me if something happens to you." Makura's smile faded and he said seriously, "Do be careful, though."

Link's expression sobered. He nodded and replied, "You watch out too. This place is more treacherous than any we've been before."

Ooccoo popped back into her pouch and Aaccoo perched on Makura. Link saluted before turning to walk through a door. Makura turned the other way and began his path.

All went well until Makura reached a point where he could do no more. It seemed a new item was necessary and it wasn't in his sector. Makura pulled out the map and watched Link's gold icon. It was in the far corner opposite him.

According to the compass, Link was moving rapidly around the room. Quite suddenly, Link stopped moving altogether. Aaccoo said when Makura grew worried, "Maybe he just found something."

Makura frowned and said, "Something's not right."

A breathless Ooccoo flew out of Makura's pouch and said, "Oh it's dreadful, a terror in the air, swords flashing, and with what's happened on top of it all!"

Makura grabbed her and said calmly, "Slow down, what happened."

Ooccoo took a deep breath and started again. "Link was fighting a winged lizard. He was losing but before I could warp him to safety, Link collapsed! I came to you as soon as I could."

Makura thought rapidly. "Can you warp me to Link?"

Ooccoo explained, "Jr. can't do it if you're not there first."

Aaccoo had been listening. He spoke up to say, "I could warp you to Ooccoo. I've been in that room hundreds of times and with Ooccoo to guide me, it will be easy."

The Oocca didn't sound as confident as he boasted, but Makura didn't see another option. Turning to Ooccoo, Makura said, "I'll need you to be right beside Link when we do this."

Ooccoo clucked in understanding. Makura nodded and placed Ooccoo back in the pouch. Aaccoo said, "I'll need to know when she's in position."

Makura held open his pouch and the bird hopped in. Makura heard him flap around for a few seconds before falling silent. A moment later, Aaccoo flew out of the pouch and into Makura's hand. "She's ready for us. The creature is only a short distance away from Link's body. It's like it doesn't know what to do."

Makura said, "Let's go and finish it."

Aaccoo flapped his wings and Makura felt a breeze not unlike Farore's Wind surround him. Makura blinked and Link lay awkwardly on the ground. One glance was all it took to tell something wasn't right. The creature screamed and Makura turned his attention to it.

Makura spared only a moment to ensure their safety before calling upon Din's Fire. His fury poured into the spell and Makura could barely hear the monster cry in pain as the hellfire melted its flesh.

When Makura only heard the roar of the blaze, he lowered the spell and dropped to his knees beside Link. He flipped Link onto his back and asked breathlessly, "Please tell me he's alive?"

Ooccoo said, "Link's heart is weak and his lungs shallow, but he lives."

Makura felt relief flood him, but wasn't able to relax. He held a hand above Link and called upon Nayru's Love. Makura could feel strength return to both of them and Link began to breathe steadily. Another few moments and Link's eyes opened.

Makura sighed and closed the spell. He lowered his arm and said, "Told you I have to keep rescuing you."

Link sat up and shook his head. "Where's the monster?"

Makura explained, "Aaccoo brought me to you and I fried it before healing you."

Link smiled in thanks and said, "Ilia doesn't get to kill you yet."

Makura laughed weakly and said, "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to give her the chance."

"I did tell you this place was treacherous. Can't make any promises," Link retorted.

Makura stood and took in the room for the first time. "Since you seem more like your old self, I know you're not dying. What happened before I got here?"

Link stood and stretched. "Well, the room wasn't charred."

The walls were blackened and metal was warped and melted. Link asked, "Did you really have to be so extreme?"

Makura shrugged and explained, "I was mad. It could have been worse. You've seen what my pure anger can do. Just look at what Shadow did. This doesn't really surprise me."

"Wow," Link said with wide eyes. "You weren't mad at me were you?"

"I was upset, but no. My rage was directed at the monster."

"That's good to know." Link smiled and leapt playfully to tackle Makura. "You do care about me!"

The exaggeration was thick in Link's voice. Makura wriggled out from underneath Link and said, "We should continue before you get any weirder."

Link laughed. "There's a treasure in this room."

Ooccoo jumped back into Link's pouch and Aaccoo perched on Makura's shoulder. They worked through the city. A couple of generators had to be stopped, but the Oocca assured them that the other generators would compensate. After a couple of hours of checking and rechecking the map and much backtracking, Link and Makura found a room that didn't bode well.

The whole room was only about twenty feet wide in diameter, but the vertical shaft climbed nearly a hundred feet. Link and Makura stood on a round peninsula that wasn't connected to the walls and dropped below to open sky.

Makura groaned and Link suggested, "Don't look down."

After an unhappy sigh, Makura pulled out the double hookshot and started climbing. Aaccoo flew ahead to encourage them. Makura made it to the top and barely stopped to catch his breath before he was attacked.

Makura dodged the armored lizard and drew his sword as he shouted, "Aaccoo, help Link!"

The bird flew away from the dueling pair and Makura concentrated on his fight. After a couple of minutes, Makura heard a shout. He glanced over to see the vines Link clung to start to rip away from the wall.

Makura redoubled his efforts to kill the monster. As his sword finally penetrated its defenses, Aaccoo started squawking in alarm and Makura looked over to see the vine break, taking Link with it.

Makura ran to the edge of the platform and saw Link fall through the hole in the floor. Aaccoo flapped around in panic while Makura worked. He cast Farore's Wind and the Orb hovered above his head. As he prepared to jump after Link, Makura took a deep breath and dived.

Makura forced his eyes open and felt his arms stick to his sides from the force of the wind. Link was trying to stabilize his fall about two hundred feet below and Makura straightened out to catch up. Link finally managed to spread his arms and legs to slow his descent. Makura waited until they were even before matching Link's position.

Makura saw surprise on Link's face and shouted above the whistling wind, "Grab my hands!"

Link blinked to show he had heard and reached out. Makura and Link clasped arms and Makura closed his eyes to recall Farore's Wind. Their fall slowed and they landed hard on their stomachs.

Makura opened his eyes to see Link was trembling too. Makura sat up and hugged his knees to try to stop shaking. Aaccoo flew over and cooed soothingly to show his concern. After a while, Makura heard Link say, "Thank you. That was very courageous."

Makura said without conviction, "I hate you."

Link sat by him and wrapped an arm around Makura's shoulders. Link understood what Makura meant and said quietly, "I know."

Makura finally stopped trembling and asked, "How close are we to finishing this?"

Link leaned comfortingly into Makura and said, "Only a bit further."

Aaccoo said softly, "The room where the dragon waits is entirely open. Please, don't go against it Makura."

Makura sighed and buried his face against his arms. Link suggested, "I'll go. I completed Temples by myself before. I can finish this one as well."

Makura said, "The Warrior told us to work together. We're strongest fighting side by side. I can't decline this battle because I'm afraid."

Link smiled and said, "A man once told me courage was selfless."

Makura smiled as well. "Who was the idiot to say that?"

Link said, "One of the best friends I have."

Makura shook off Link's arm and stood. He raised his hands above his head and yawned. Link took the hint and stood as well. Makura held out his arm and Aaccoo jumped up. Makura said, "I'm sorry, but you can't come with us any farther. We've put you and Ooccoo in danger too many times as it is." Makura ran a hand down the Oocca's back. Aaccoo looked sad for a moment before his eyes hardened in understanding.

Aaccoo said, "Just you wait. The next time you visit, the city will be whole."

Link pulled Ooccoo and her son out. They heard as well and the three birds fluttered to the floor. Link and Makura faced the trio. Makura said, "We'll say goodbye at the canon."

Then Link and Makura left and prepared to face the dragon.

**First things first. I feel crazy for getting extremely emotional as I write. Sending off the Warrior was so hard. I was crying over just thinking of it again. Then writing the temple was difficult because I gave Makura a fear. So overall, how'd it go? I have kind of a huge surprise waiting in the next chapter. Totally spontaneous writing is fun!**

**Please read and review so I can tell if it's worth writing a sequel.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Am I awesome or what? Due to finals week of my last year of college, I probably won't be able to update this on thursday. You get chapter 2 of this week the day after an update. So... yeah. Let's fight the dragon! I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The room where the dragon was supposed to be was less of a room and more of a landing zone. Link and Makura walked to the middle of the platform. The only thing there was grass being whipped relentlessly by the wind.

A loud roar sounded behind them and they dodged to the side as the dragon's jaws closed where they had just been. Link and Makura were forced to cling to the sparse turf as the wind from the beast's wings threatened to blow them away.

They stood as it circled for another attack. Link pointed to a bludgeon attacked to the dragon's tail and said, "That looks like something we can grapple." Pointing to the screens rising from each corner of the platform, Link added, "I'll ground the bird. You attack when it's down."

Makura nodded, his eyes focused on the fight. Link used the hookshot to gain altitude. Makura dodged the dragon which rose to attack Link instead. Makura watched to find a weak spot.

The wings looked frail, but they were the only thing not armored. This could mean that the dragon wouldn't be able to fly with its wings covered, but it was more likely that they didn't need protection. One swipe of a claw would rip a man in half and the muscles of the wing could break every bone in his body.

Makura analyzed as Link used his magical iron boots to add additional weight to the beast. Its torso had to be the weak spot, but with all the armor, attack was impossible. As the dragon fell, Makura had an idea.

Using Din's Fire and his sword, Makura broke the connections between plaits. The superheated metal cut like butter under his blade. The last of the armor fell as the monster fought to become airborne. The dragon shook itself and scattered armor everywhere.

Makura saw a piece fly toward him, but before he could dodge the sheet of metal hit him. Makura raised a hand and felt a line of blood on his forehead. Makura staggered and fell. He heard Link shout his name before the darkness caved in around him.

* * *

Makura woke with a fairy floating nearby and Link's hand covering his forehead. Link's worry faded and he pulled his hand away. Makura sat up and asked, "Did you kill the dragon?"

"If I hadn't this would be awkward."

Makura saw the final piece of Mirror lying to his left. He stood and started to summon a portal. Makura stumbled and Link reached out to steady him. Link asked, "Are you sure you're ready for that? I barely got you back."

Makura held onto Link's shoulder and said, "I just need to get us to the canon. I can rest later. Grab the shard so we can leave."

Link ran over and back as quick as he could. Makura wavered a little, but then Link was there to support him. Makura guided the portal with his hand and they warped to the canon.

As they landed, Link caught Makura against his chest and said, "You're not right. That took longer than it should have." Link put his hand on Makura's forehead and said in alarm, "You're burning up! You weren't that hot a minute ago."

Makura's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. The Oocca gathered around them watched in alarm as Link fell with Makura, catching him in his lap. Ooccoo and Aaccoo pushed to the front and Link asked fearfully, "What's wrong?"

The two birds glanced at Makura and chattered quickly. Ooccoo said, "Magic has a hold on him."

Link asked, "What?"

Aaccoo said, "The magic comes from within him. It's sapping his strength faster than he can replace it."

Link cursed. "Din's Fire. He used it on the dragon but he was knocked. Can you help him?"

The birds convened rapidly and Ooccoo said, "I'm sorry, dear, but we don't understand the origin. He didn't get it from the place of his own. He needs someone who knows how to use the magic."

Link thought for a moment before patting Makura's cheek anxiously. Makura gave a barely audible groan and his eyes opened partially, but remained unfocused. As they closed again, Link asked himself, what was close to the Goddesses? Link asked suddenly, "Where does the canon put us down at?

Ooccoo said, "Lake Hylia."

Link wrapped his arm around Makura's waist and held Makura's arm over his shoulder. "That's perfect."

Link stumbled over to the canon and somehow got both of them into it. He heard the Oocca wish him luck before the door closed and they fell to Hyrule. For once, Link was happy Makura was unconscious.

* * *

Link and Makura splashed down. Link drug Makura's body to the surface and shouted, "If you can hear me, Lanayru, we need your help!"

The water responded by buoying them both up and floating them to the Spirit's spring. Link watched Makura with concern and explained what had happened as Lanayru brought them to him.

The water rose up around Makura and carried him into the cave. Link climbed out of the water and ran beside him. In the spring, the water moved Makura to float beneath the serpent as it rose up.

Link watched from above in tense silence. Lanayru said gently, "Be at ease, Hero. The Son of Twilight is not in immediate danger anymore."

Link asked, "Will he be alright? Can you help him?"

Lanayru answered, "I will do what I can."

Link watched over the next few hours as Makura seemed to regain strength, but his breathing never sped up and his eyes never opened. Link finally asked, "Why doesn't he wake up?"

Lanayru said, "I do not know. My power should revive him, but it's disappearing almost as fast as he gets it. Thankfully, his temperature has stabilized or he wouldn't be with us regardless of our actions."

Link started pacing and said, "The Oocca said he needs someone who knows Makura's magic. I thought the Light Spirits would know since he got the spell from the Goddesses."

Lanayru said slowly, "There is one who is closer, both to the Goddesses and Makura, but it would be extremely dangerous."

Link said hopefully, "Who is it? I'll take Makura to them myself."

"If you take Makura from my waters now, he'll burn up before you could leave the lake. Besides, the one he needs is here."

"What?" Link asked in confusion.

"The Light Spirits are appointed by the Goddesses, but the Hero is chosen by them."

Link said in understanding and determination, "What must I do?"

Lanayru said, "Enter Makura's mind and find your brother. This won't be easy. I will be able to get you in, but without Makura guiding you, anything could happen. You could get lost forever or go mad if your mind can't separate your experiences from his. The best of the worst scenarios is Makura's body fights you off like an infection."

Link asked, "How is that the best option?"

Lanayru said seriously, "Only in this one case will you be able to truly die."

The gravity of the situation set in and Link said, "I'll do it."

As Link climbed into the water to float beside Makura, Lanayru asked, "Are you sure? Once you're inside, there will be no backing out."

Link said, "Makura would do it for me."

Lanayru seemed content with that answer and explained what would likely happen. "You've entered into another's mind, but the other person always opened the door. Makura's mind isn't locked right now, but he's unable to construct what you'll open the door to.

"I'll guide you into Makura's mind through my own. You'll need to sort through his thoughts until you find his consciousness. You'll want to avoid anything too intimate, especially memories. It's violating and frankly none of your business. Do you understand?"

Link said, "I think so."

"Good," Lanayru said. Suddenly, Link stood on the water before a man wearing pants made of sea plants and flowers. He said with the spirit's voice, "The door is behind you. Find your friend. I will lend my power until you both wake."

Link nodded and entered Makura's mind. The door closed behind him and Lanayru disappeared, leaving Link in darkness. Link looked ahead and started searching for his brother.

**Yeah... I may have accidentally made a Shadow Temple and this isn't a play on words for the fact that Makura is Shadow! Ok... maybe it is. But that was completely a coincidence! Please read and review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Molestation in this chapter._**** You have been warned. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Midna shot up in bed. Colin groaned as she moved, but didn't wake up. On silent feet, she ran to the window. Midna searched the courtyard, but didn't spot what she was looking for.

Midna focused on the Mirror and felt its edge. A tear rolled down her cheek when she found it whole, but the cracks were still there. The door opened behind her and she whispered, "So you felt it too."

Zant breathed down her neck as he replied as quietly, "You told me to return when the Mirror was whole."

Midna turned and tried to slap him. He caught her wrist and muttered, "We wouldn't want the she-wolf to wake her whelp."

Midna hissed, "Let me show you how much of a bitch this she-wolf can be!"

Midna broke out of Zant's hold. He had made the mistake of removing his armor. In her den, she was supreme. Midna used a spell as she lashed out. Even if fighting wasn't her strength, magic was and Zant's barrier allowed that.

Midna's claws ripped soundlessly through Zant's robes and cut into his arm. His only response was a smirk as Midna finished her transformation.

She became the silent hunter, the protector, and the vigilant one. She was Ulrica, power of the wolf and home. On steady paws, Midna leapt. Her senses kicked in. This man threatened her pack and her cub was in danger. Her alpha wasn't here because of his actions.

Her instincts took over and she searched for an opening to seal her jaws in a vice around his neck. Already she could hear his pulse quicken and she longed to spill his blood until he no longer stirred.

She moved with the shadows and managed to wound the man several times with tooth and claw, but she never smelt his fear. Ulrica's other nature kicked in and Midna leapt in a panic to attack. The man caught her with a hand around her throat. The wolf melted away until Midna stood before Zant.

Midna winced as Zant squeezed just enough to cause pain. She scratched at his arm in a vain attempt to get loose. Midna watched in horror as the cuts she inflicted began to disappear. Zant grabbed her wrist and released her neck only to wrap his arm across her stomach, pinning her body against his.

Zant murmured, "Shall we test your resolve? Let's see how long it takes before you destroy the Mirror."

Midna whispered in disgust, "It isn't whole yet. The cracks still exist. I couldn't do it even if I wanted to."

Colin moaned in his sleep and Zant smiled. He said in a tone barely audible, "Then I shall have to satisfy myself with the beautiful howls of the she-wolf. How long can you withstand me, Twilight Princess?"

Zant twisted her wrist until she was afraid her arm would break. When she refused to show her pain, Zant squeezed the center of her palm between two fingers. Midna's face paled, but still she wouldn't scream.

Zant tightened his grip across her waist and said without dropping her wrist, "Maybe I should change tactics."

Midna feared his intentions. Her panic was confirmed as Zant's fingertips began to rub and dig into her side. She gasped as he bit the top of her ear. His mouth traveled down until she felt his tongue on her neck. Her breath hitched as Zant's hand started to rise. She tried to push him off with her free hand, but Zant only chuckled.

Midna could tell Zant was enjoying her discomfort. She had only ever done anything like this once before with Makura and he had stopped when she asked him to. As Zant's hand began to cup her breast, Midna breathed, "Please stop."

As she expected, he didn't. Zant only stilled his tongue long enough to whisper against her skin, "Scream for me and I will."

Midna felt a tear roll down her cheek. If she gave in to the pain, Zant would stop, but if she did Colin would surely wake up and see her being ravished and mastered. As Zant's hand began to fondle her chest, Zant squeezed harder on her palm and his teeth brushed her neck. She knew if she didn't stop him soon, he wouldn't be content with just touching her body.

Right before Zant bit her, Midna whispered, "Forgive me, Colin."

Zant sank his fangs into the side of her throat and Midna screamed as the pain accumulated. Zant's mouth smiled against her as she screamed again and again. She felt herself fall into her pain and fear and lost track of reality. She was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as Zant bit harder, drawing blood that trickled down her shoulder and the curve of her breast.

By now Colin must be sitting up in bed, watching in horror and unable to help. Eventually, Zant released her and Midna fell in a breathless heap. Zant walked away and Midna could tell he grinned without looking at him. She didn't even look at Colin as he sat trembling on the bed.

As Midna sat crying on the floor, Zant said, "The next time I come for you, you won't be able to stop me so easily."

Midna promised herself there would be no next time and spent the rest of the night trying to stop crying. As the sun rose, Midna felt the dried blood on her neck start to flake off. She rubbed and rubbed at the trail, making it raw, oblivious to all around her. Colin sat watching in fear and didn't know what to do to help.

Midna suddenly stopped pawing and ran to the bathroom. Colin heard her retch as new sobs broke loose. When she finally stopped heaving, Colin slipped off the bed and padded to the door. Midna sat on the floor wiping at her mouth with a damp towel.

She didn't seem to see him. Colin walked until he could put a hand on her leg. He asked hesitantly, "Midna?"

Midna jumped and Colin backed away. Her eyes focused on him and she said through her shame, "I'm sorry, Colin. The things he was doing, I should have fought harder."

Midna turned her face away and Colin saw the mark of Zant's attack. Colin crawled beside her and grabbed a fresh rag. He dipped it into a bowl of water and started wiping the trail off her neck. Midna wrapped an arm around him and said, "It's pitiful for me to depend on a child at a time like this."

Colin said, "I thought Zant couldn't hurt you."

Midna whispered, "So did I."

He sat with her there on the floor and they waited for time to pass, hoping that the actions of the night would be bearable and knowing they might never fully heal.

**Kudos to grandshadowseal for the name of Midna in wolf form! Thanks! I'm not sure if I'm a terrible person for writing this or what... This was one of those chapters that just kind of happened... DON"T LOOK AT ME!**

**Please read and review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**So now begins the trial of the Shadow Temple. It just happened and then I realized it could stay because there was no real shadow temple equivalent in Twilight Princess. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The area around Link was completely dark, but he couldn't help the feeling that there were shadows just out of sight following him. He started running, but the darkness never left. Link began to panic and had to catch himself.

Link stopped and breathed deeply. He wasn't getting anywhere on his own. Link called out, "Where are you, Makura!"

Link waited. It was a literal shot in the dark, but he was desperate. If Makura had to form the structures, then these shadows weren't a good sign. Link closed his eyes and concentrated on Makura. Since Link couldn't find Makura, maybe he could guide Makura to him.

The air changed around him and Link opened his eyes. Link found himself in an open field, but that was where any familiarity ended. The light around him had an odd feeling as it hit his skin and the grass seemed finer and coarser at the same time than he was used to. Before Link lay the ruins of a city, a broken wall surrounded it and Link could see through in multiple spots.

Beyond the ruins spread an ancient forest. It wasn't unlike the Sacred Grove, but felt much older. Link turned and saw a castle rising in the distance. A branch broke in the silence and Link looked to see Makura vanish among the ruins.

Link ran after him and called, "Makura!"

Makura looked back at him with a blank look before walking around a corner and out of view. Link followed and the scene changed. The light was dim, but the ruins were still there. Link heard a curse followed by a laugh. The sound led Link to a younger Makura and a girl playing in a pool of water in the ruins.

The girl cupped her hands and an orb of water flew to hover above her head. Makura watched in concentration as she raised her hands and the orb became raindrops that scattered around them. The girl said, "Now you try."

Link smiled as he watched Makura do his best to mimic the girl's motions. Judging from Makura's wet hair, he had failed multiple times already. Makura managed to get the orb to float above his head before it started to vibrate.

Makura said, "No, no, no, no, no!"

The orb burst and showered him in water. His hair stuck to his face and he shook his head to get rid of some of the moisture. Makura sighed in exasperation and said, "I'm never going to get this, Midna."

Link's attention shot to the girl. Now that he knew, he could see the same look in her eye that she had given him when she was an imp. She and Makura looked to be around sixteen. From what Makura had told him, Link remembered that this was when they had made their oath. His thoughts were confirmed by Midna's next sentence.

Midna said, "It's not this spell that matters. Daddy will only care that you can control your magic."

Makura sighed and said, "But if I can't do this, how can we prove they're controlled?"

Link thought about that. Technically, that was the problem right now. The dragon had triggered it, but Makura couldn't control Din's Fire in his current state.

Link was drawn back into the conversation as Midna said, "Remember what the swords master taught you?"

Makura nodded. Midna asked, "Would you show me? I know you don't like to."

Makura's face grew uncertain and Link was afraid he'd say no. After hesitating, Makura nodded and closed his eyes. He said, "I don't have my sword, but you should move away. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Link watched as Midna skipped out of the pool and sat on a low wall. He turned his attention back to Makura as the boy started to move. Makura held his hands before his face. His right hand slowly descended and his left extended to his side. Makura released a breath and opened his eyes.

Link watched as Makura motioned through a series of attacks. It reminded him of when he used to watch Rusl, but felt much more refined. Link could tell that as Makura worked, he grew more concentrated. Link watched in fascination and didn't see Midna move.

Midna seemed to be drawn to Makura and Link finally saw her as she stopped behind him. Makura came to a stop exactly as he had started with his hand extended. Midna wrapped an arm around his waist and reached out to hold his hand. Makura tensed, but then Midna placed her cheek against his shoulders.

She whispered, "That's how we prove to my father that you have control."

Makura spun and caught her in his arms. He whispered back, "We shouldn't have to do this."

Midna answered, "You know as well as I what will happen if we don't."

She tilted her face up to Makura's. Link suddenly remembered the spirit's words and quickly glanced away. The light changed and Link looked back. The girl, Midna, stood alone in front of him.

Link asked, "What did that mean?"

Midna said, "Makura's mind is like these ruins. You just witnessed first-hand the mentality of the man you know."

Link asked, "Are you real?"

Midna smiled and answered, "No. I am a projection. Your thoughts summoned me here to guide you. I, in a sense Makura, need your help. You must find Makura before we are all lost. Already he is fading."

Link nodded and said, "Tell me where I need to go."

Midna pointed toward an exit that hadn't been there and Link saw Makura walk away. Link ran after him with new hope. If Makura had sent Midna somehow, he was no longer running blind. Even if Makura was dying, he was fighting back.

Link rounded a corner and the scene changed again. Stone walls surrounded him and light from a torch splashed across a form in the corner. Link tiptoed over. He was afraid the thing was dead until he saw the cloth move.

Link rushed to it and saw an older version of Makura. Link backed away and said, "You're not him."

The man sat up and said, "I am part of everyone, even you."

Link asked, "What are you?"

Makura said, "I am the part of Makura that grew up too soon. The part of me in you isn't as old as I am now. Makura faced more hardships, but also found love earlier in life. Normally, he only keeps the hardships locked in this prison, but if you glance across the hall, you'll find he has locked love away down here as well. Do you know why he did that?"

Link thought back to their fight on Snow Peak. He had called Makura a coward for thinking of Midna. Link mumbled, "Courageous men are selfless."

The man who was Makura nodded knowingly. "I don't wish to leave. I've caused Makura so much sadness already, but I want you to make sure that love over there gets free."

Link looked at the man to see if he was being honest. When he saw the man spoke the truth, Link nodded in agreement. "I will."

As Link turned to leave, he heard the man say, "I can tell you held your love in check until recently. No matter what, you should never let that happen again. It poisons the soul."

Link glanced over his shoulder, but the prison was gone. The wind picked up and Link saw Makura disappear in the maze. Link ran after him with sudden urgency. For no known reason, Link felt that they were both running out of time.

The wind whipped around Link and he found himself stumbling. Debris blew and Link held an arm in front of his face. Link lost sight of Makura in the chaos. He started to panic when he couldn't find him again.

Link shouted into the wind, "Makura!"

Instantly, the scene calmed, Link heard a fire crackle and lowered his arm. A child sat on a bed. He was turned toward the wall and Link heard unhappy sniffles.

Link walked to the bed and asked gently, "What's the matter, Makura?"

The child Makura hugged his pillow and said, "I'm scared."

Link sat on the edge of the bed and asked, "What are you scared of?"

The child turned over and wrapped his hands in Link's tunic. "I don't want to be alone."

Link looked around and realized the house was empty of all but the two of them. Link rubbed the child's back and said, "You will never be alone. People pass through our lives, but there are always those treasured few who stay."

The child Makura looked up with hopeful eyes and said, "Promise."

Link smiled and nodded. The child looked over toward the door and Link followed his gaze. A white wolf with red eyes stood in the doorway.

Link stepped protectively in front of the child and demanded, "What are you doing here, Shadow?"

The wolf whined and turned. It looked over its shoulder at Link before whimpering and trotting away. The child said, "He wants you to follow him."

Link said, "I can't leave you here alone."

The child replied, "Then you must be one of the treasured few who won't leave. Don't worry. I'll be waiting."

Link nodded and left the house. Shadow led Link through the ruins and into the forest. At a path, Shadow stopped and lay with his head on his paws. Out of the forest walked the Warrior.

Link took a step back and said with a tight throat, "How is this possible?"

The Warrior stopped and said, "I'm gone, yes, but I haven't left you."

Link asked in disbelief, "You're real?"

The Warrior chuckled and said, "As real as you and Shadow."

Link ran forward and hugged the Warrior. Shadow sighed and stood. As he loped into the forest, Link said, "Thank you."

The Warrior pulled Link back and said, "We must hurry. The Goddesses are doing what they can, but Makura is leaving us quickly. I'm not sure if what you've done will be enough to bring him back."

They started walking and Link thought in silence. He said out loud, "I didn't do anything."

The Warrior said, "You strengthened the bonds between his inner spirits. His Wisdom, Courage, and Power were fighting to survive and inadvertently killing him."

"Who was winning?"

"The child." At Link's incredulous look, the Warrior said, "Never underestimate the Power of a child. They will make you do anything, especially when in danger. It's an adult's nature to save a child, but it's not the child's fault. We do it willingly out of love because we have the Courage to act in their stead."

The Warrior asked, "Do you know how this world was created?"

Link said, "I've heard the stories, but most of the legends have been lost."

The Warrior said, "Then I shall tell you so that the legends don't become myth. This is the story of creation as was told to me by the Great Deku Tree." He began, "When the three Goddesses descended on the chaos that was our world, it was lifeless. Din, with her strong, flaming arms formed and cultivated the red earth. Nayru, with her great wisdom, gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her generous spirit, produced all life forms that would uphold the law.

"The life that they granted was given Power, Courage, and Wisdom, but what few understand is that they also gave opportunity, conviction, and love. The Goddesses, their great labor completed, departed from the land. The point they left became the Sacred Realm and their powers sealed in the Triforce for one pure of heart."

Link listened and locked the Warrior's words into his memory to tell the future generations. As the Warrior finished, they walked into a clearing where three women knelt around Makura's body. The Warrior asked, "Din, how's he doing?"

The woman by Makura's head said, "His descent has slowed, but still he falls. My gift continues to eat away at him." She looked to the woman on her left and asked, "Is there nothing you can do, Ru?"

The second woman shook her head and said, "He won't let me heal him."

The third woman said, "His courage is either impressive or he's very stubborn."

Link walked over and knelt by Makura's feet. "I think you'll find he is both."

The Warrior stood back with his arms crossed, but nodded in approval. He said, "Allow me to introduce, Din, Nayru, and Farore, Goddesses of our world."

Link's eyes widened and the one called, 'Ru' cooed, "I knew we chose a good one. Just look at him! He's adorable!"

The previously unnamed Farore said, "We can talk later, sis. Right now we need to help Link save his brother."

Link's mouth dropped and Din said, "Oh, please. Who do you take us for?"

The Warrior added, "They chose you remember? What kind of Goddesses would they be not to know their children?"

Farore scolded again, "We can talk later!"

Link focused on the task at hand and asked, "What do I have to do?"

Nayru opened her mouth to answer, but Din said first, "We need to switch, Link. You take my place."

When Link knelt by Makura's head, Nayru said from his right, "We'll funnel our powers to you. As a Triforce wielder you'll be safe. Bring Makura's consciousness to the surface and reconnect his spirit."

Link said, "You make it sound easy."

Din said, "Our strength will guide you. We're here to help. We don't plan on losing either of our heroes."

Link looked into each of their faces and saw their determination. He nodded to show he was ready and placed his hands on either side of Makura's head. The Goddesses clasped hands and closed their eyes.

Link closed his own eyes and listened to their voices as they began chanting. At first, nothing happened, but as the Goddesses channeled through him, Link knew what to do. If only his consciousness was here, what was to stop him from joining Makura?

Link exhaled and when he opened his eyes, Makura stood before him. They were alone and surrounded by white emptiness. Link said, "I can't stay long, but you need to wake up, Makura. The dragon knocked you out and Din's Fire has been swallowing your life."

Makura asked, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Link said, "Check your soul. I met it recently."

Makura concentrated and Link said, "Shut off Din's Fire and wake up. I'll be waiting."

Link opened his eyes and found he was lying on his back. The Warrior wore a relieved expression before it switched to anger. "Don't do anything reckless like that again. You have no idea how dangerous that was!"

The Warrior reached out and hugged Link. When they separated, a voice said, "Midna did say Link was more reckless than me."

Link looked over to see Makura sitting up. The three Goddesses sat around him smiling in joy. Link awkwardly threw himself at Makura. Makura laughed and hugged his brother back before saying, "Give me a second, Link. Lanayru wants to enter."

A door appeared on a tree and the Light Spirit walked through. He smiled at Link and Makura before he saw the Goddesses. Lanayru dropped to one knee and lowered his gaze. Nayru stood and walked to him. She put a hand under his chin and tilted his head up.

She asked, "Why do you cry?"

Lanayru answered, "I have finally fulfilled my purpose."

Nayru asked, "Are you sad?"

Lanayru said, "I have never been happier in my life."

He smiled and Nayru hugged him. "You have done well, my child."

Lanayru said, "My siblings and I have been searching for you."

"Silly, boy," Din said. Farore finished, "We never left."

Makura said, "I felt you in my magic. You're the Goddesses, aren't you."

The Warrior said, "You do realize the fact that you're still alive proves my point. You two are both Heroes chosen by the Goddesses."

Makura and Link grinned and Nayru said, "See? Now there are two of them! Aren't they delightful?"

Farore smirked and said, "They do hold my power well."

Din laughed when both boys blushed and said, "We've been cruel. You've been floating in the spring for days now and Lanayru hasn't had a break."

Nayru pouted and complained, "I haven't had much time with them at all!"

Farore said, "They can always come visit us."

Makura said, "As much as I love you all, I'm not sure I want you in my head for a chat."

Din waved a hand and said, "We've relocated deeper into the forest. Surprisingly, the forest grew away from the Deku Tree Sprout and the humans in Ordon are actually quite far from the Kokiri Forest."

The Warrior gave a hopeful glance and Farore finished, "We've been helping the tree with the Kokiri for some time. Mido especially has terrible manners. Sometimes he's worse than the skull children."

The Warrior laughed and said, "I'll have a long rest then before returning home."

Makura frowned and Link gave a questioning look. Nayru saw his expression. She came over and whispered in his ear. Makura looked at her in disbelief and she nodded in reassurance. Makura didn't look entirely happy as he mulled through her words, but he wasn't sad.

Farore said, "We must send you back now." To Lanayru she said, "When Ganon is vanquished, the world will be safe for you to leave the springs you've watched so diligently." She said to all three of them, "The playful child with the mask will lead you through the Lost Woods when you want to visit."

The Warrior and Goddesses stepped back and the forest began to fade. Farore blew a kiss and said, "Remember what I told you, Makura."

**Ah the symbolism! Again, this was a completely spontaneous chapter that I'm really glad I wrote. If you have any questions let me know. Please read and review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**And now that's done, it's time for Makura to continue his journey. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura found himself floating in water. Lanayru was once again a serpent and he hovered above. Makura heard Link say, "Nayru reminds me of Telma. We'll definitely need to watch out for that one."

Makura tried to tip upright and nearly submerged his head. Lanayru said, "You've both been in my waters for seven days. Your bodies will take a moment to recover."

Makura felt the water around him move until he was lifted onto the shore. He expected to feel stiff, but only felt like he couldn't control his muscles. Link was moved until he landed beside him.

Lanayru said, "The people of Kakariko are becoming worried. You have never spent so long away at once. Eldin is unsure of what to do."

Makura worked at regaining control of his extremities while Link said, "We can stop there before we go after Zant."

Makura tilted his head to look at Link. His brother asked, "Did you forget we found all of the Mirror Shards?"

Makura whispered with a rough voice, "We finally get to see what's become of my world."

Link had a look like he remembered something. "Midna and Colin are waiting for us. They need us now."

"What?" Makura mouthed.

"Don't be afraid to show your emotions. We'll get both of them back."

Makura rolled his eyes, but understood Link's point. Lanayru said, "I'm going to transport you both to Eldin. You're in no shape to travel."

Before they could protest, they were once again in the dusty canyon. "Great," Link said. "How am I going to explain this to Ilia?"

Makura gave a weak chuckle. "I've been nearly dead for days. There's not much to say."

They heard a surprised yelp and a shout went up. Within seconds, Renado, Luda, Beth, and Ilia surrounded them. Link tried to sit up and Ilia rushed to help him.

She said angrily, "What happened! There's not a scratch on you, but you're weaker than a newborn goat!"

Makura closed his eyes and sighed. Link reached over and slapped him across the face. "Oh, no you don't!"

Makura said, slightly annoyed, "Link, I need a nap. I'm just going to sleep for a bit. After all, I've been barely alive for the past week. Wake me when you're done explaining, preferably once we're indoors. I don't think I can move on my own just yet and don't want to suffer the embarrassment of being carried awake."

The last thing Makura heard as he fell asleep was Link call him a bastard. Makura couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips.

* * *

A week after Zant's attack, Colin finally worked up the courage to ask about that night. She was changed since it had happened. Midna hadn't said any more about it, but he was confused. Colin began, "I know what Zant did, but I don't know why he did it."

Midna gave him an odd look and Colin said, "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. We raise goats and my mom was pregnant."

Midna tilted her head and said, "Very well. He always was such a manipulative bastard. Zant gave me the choice. If I stayed silent, Zant would have used my body against my will, but you would have stayed asleep, safe, sound, and unaware."

She looked away in shame and Colin said, "So you screamed. If you hadn't I would have woken up in the morning with a stranger. What he did was wrong and you were hardly yourself afterwards. I don't think I could have brought you back if it was worse and I wouldn't have known what was wrong."

Midna made a face at his perception and said, "You aren't upset."

Colin hugged her and said, "I wouldn't be happy if you changed."

A loud banging started in the hall and Midna pulled Colin around the bed and against the wall behind her. Colin asked, "What is it?"

Midna said, "I don't know, but it's not friendly."

The door was thrown open and five shadow beasts shoved their way inside. Midna asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

The beast in front said something garbled by its disfigurement. Midna flinched away and said something in Twili. The shadow beast took a step toward them and said something else in its grotesque manner. Midna shouted something and the monster paused. She added a few more words and it backed up.

Midna turned and said in a rush. "Zant is angry. He told the soldiers to force us to go to him or kill us. I've told them we'll go willingly." She kissed Colin's forehead and said, "Don't be afraid."

Colin said, "I'm terrified."

Midna said, "You're not stupid then, the only thing worse than an angry Zant is a calm one. Just remember I'll be with you."

The shadow beast made an impatient gesture and Midna replied quickly. She wrapped an arm around Colin and they allowed themselves to be shepherded through the Palace. Zant was pacing the throne room when they entered. Midna was surprised when the soldiers stayed.

Zant spun to face them and said, "Your Keeper tries my patience!"

Midna held her head high and replied flippantly, "That sounds like your problem, not mine."

Zant barked a laugh and said, "Don't play with me. I know he's found the Mirror. Why hasn't he healed it?"

Midna asked indifferently, "How should I know his reasons?"

Zant scowled and said, "I did my research. I know you have a hidden connection with that blue eyed demon."

Colin asked quietly, "Is he talking about Makura?"

Midna nodded and answered Zant, "So that's why you let me keep my magic."

Zant smirked and said, "Yes, but it seems the distance has proven difficult for you. Maybe I just need to motivate you." He gestured to the soldiers and said, "Bring me the boy."

"No!" Midna screamed as Colin was ripped from her grasp. A shadow beast grabbed her from behind to stop her struggles.

Colin shouted as he was hauled away, "Midna!"

The shadow beast forced Midna to kneel and Colin stood next to Zant. Midna met Colin's panicked eyes and said, "Look at me! It's okay. I'm right here."

Zant said, "Find a way to get Makura here or I'll kill the brat."

Midna shouted desperately, "I can't do it with my magic restricted and even if I get through, there's no guarantee he'll hear me!"

Zant smirked and said, "Then you'd better hope he's listening."

Zant made another gesture and the shadow beast released her. Midna felt the limitation on her magic fall and she closed her eyes. Makura was always the most attentive to her messages when they were asleep. Midna lay down and prayed Makura was dreaming of her.

* * *

Makura was reliving a memory from the ruins. He watched as a childhood version of himself and Midna played. He heard Midna say behind him, "It's a good thing you love me as much as I love you."

Makura turned and the memory faded until only Midna occupied his dream. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I've missed you."

Midna asked selfishly, "Then why haven't you come? I know you've held the Mirror for over a week."

Makura noticed her tone and demanded, "What happened?"

Midna pulled out of his embrace and hugged her arms. She turned and said, "It's nothing."

Makura stopped behind her and said, "I know when it's nothing."

Midna pulled her hair over one shoulder and revealed the mark Zant had left. "The night you found the last shard, Zant came to my room and…. Makura, he…." She trailed off, unable to finish.

Makura scowled and said dangerously, "Tell me he didn't."

"No," Midna said, "he didn't get that far, but Makura I've never felt so scared in my life. To make matters worse, Colin was there and saw the whole thing. Now, Zant says unless you fix the Mirror, and soon, he's going to kill Colin."

Makura nodded in determination and said, "I'll do it."

"But if you come, he'll kill you!" Midna exclaimed, "He knows if he kills you all of his problems disappear."

Makura cupped her face in one palm and said, "Then all I have to do is kill him first."

Makura heard the wind call his name and felt himself being pulled from Midna. She said as she faded, "Please, don't be late."

* * *

Midna woke up feeling like she had condemned them all. She whispered, "It's done. He's coming."

Zant released Colin and the boy ran to her as she sat up. He sobbed in her arms and she whispered, "Shh, shh, I'm here."

The shadow beasts led them away, but Midna could have sworn she saw Zant scowl.

**I'm super excited to finally start to show you the full power of our Heroes. Sadly, there's only a few chapters left to post. Happily, I'll be able to start posting the sequel soon. Please read and review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Into the Twilight! Ante up. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura woke up on a bench in the Sanctuary. Renado placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You slept uneasily, so I roused you."

Makura swung his legs over the edge and stood shakily. "Where's Link?"

"Link's right here," Link said. "What's the matter?"

Makura said, "We need to get to the Mirror Chamber. Zant's going to kill Colin."

Link nodded and said, "What will he do when we fix it?"

"Nothing he hasn't tried before. He can't kill Midna because he still needs her, that's why he took Colin. But he made the mistake of letting Midna care. She'll do everything in her power to keep him safe, which should give us some time." Makura spoke as he walked.

He stumbled and Link said cautiously, "You've barely recovered. We go now and you're as good as dead."

Makura said, "If we don't try, Colin will be."

Makura summoned Nayru's Love and concentrated on why he fought. He felt the Goddess of Wisdom lend her strength as she healed his spirit. Din smiled at his purpose and Farore nodded in approval of his resolve. When he was done, Makura felt weary, but settled into motion. "Are you ready to go, Link?"

Link nodded and they stepped outside to use the portal. Makura dropped them in front of the pedestal and walked up to the broken mirror. He closed his eyes and summoned the shards. Makura guided them with his hands until they matched. He fit them to the Mirror frame and opened his eyes.

Light projected through the Mirror and onto the stone counterweight. Makura felt Link's eyes on him and turned to see them wide in shock. Link asked, "When did you get your magic back?"

Makura clenched a fist and thought. "I think it must have been when you woke me up. The magic was sealed deep inside me. I was so lost when you found me that I may have been with it."

Link looked at the Mirror and said, "We should probably go through."

Makura smirked and stepped on the pedestal. "You should stand beside me, Link. I don't want us to get separated on the trip."

Link stepped up and grabbed Makura's hand. Makura closed his eyes and opened the Mirror. They landed in the outer courtyards beyond the portcullis. Makura ran toward the wall and glanced around. It looked like Zant had placed an army in their path and the gate was closed.

Link crouched beside him and asked, "What's the plan?"

Makura pulled back behind the wall and whispered, "We're not getting in that way." He pointed west and continued, "The stables have a hidden passage. We can get into the Palace through there."

They ran to the stable where the grooms were tending the horses. Link saw their forms and whispered, "What's wrong with them?"

Makura pulled him into an empty stall and whispered back, "It's Zant's power. He did the same thing to the shadow beasts. They were once people of the kingdom."

Makura went to the corner of the stall and pulled up a slab of rock. He revealed a low tunnel and said, "Eleni hides the secret of the path. This will take us straight to the tower of Midna's bedroom. That's where I think she and Colin are."

Link dropped into the tunnel and Makura followed, taking a moment to replace the stone. Link pulled out his lantern and hunched over in the narrow tunnel. It started to ascend and eventually broadened.

Makura said, "We're level with the kitchens now. This used to be an escape route for the Royal Family. As the castle grew, only the heir stayed in the bedchambers. Now, the path is forgotten to almost everyone. Most of the old bedrooms have been converted into studies, libraries, and storage."

They reached a fork and turned. As they started up a narrow staircase, Link said, "You know this is a trap."

"Yes," Makura whispered. "We need to be quiet. The walls here are thin. At the top is a trapdoor through the fireplace of Midna's room."

Link whispered back, "Zant said he knew about the passages."

Makura didn't respond. He scowled in thought the rest of the way up. At the top of the staircase, a landing widened. Makura ran to the stone wall and laid a hand on the bricks. He grinned and said, "They're warm. Help me move the wall."

Makura put a shoulder to the stone and Link braced himself against it, but it wouldn't move. Makura cursed and they heard from the other side, "Makura, is that you?"

Makura asked, "Midna, is Colin with you?"

After a pause, the boy said, "I'm here."

Midna said, "Zant locked us in and sealed the passage."

Link commented, "Told you so."

A muffled thump followed by a scream sounded beyond the wall. Makura shouted, "Midna!"

"Shh," Midna said quickly, "Zant is coming. I'm doing everything I can to keep him out, but I can't hold out forever." She paused and he knew she was crying. "Makura, I'm scared."

Makura placed his head against the wall and said, "I'm sorry, Midna. I should have got here sooner. I have to go now."

Midna cursed and said, "Don't tell me you're going after the Sols."

Makura didn't respond and Midna said, "You'll be killed if you enter the vaults!"

Makura grit his teeth when they heard another thump and Midna gasped. Makura said, "I'll be back, Midna."

He turned and started back down the passage. Link followed and asked, "Where are we going?"

Makura answered with deadly calm, "To get back-up."

They reached a fork and Link asked, "What did Midna mean by we'll die?"

Makura turned down the corridor and said, "The vaults are our highest security measure. The King can seal the Sols, our power source, in them when the kingdom is in danger. Midna ran away, but her father didn't know that. He must have sealed the Sols away as a precaution. If they hadn't been, the Twili people wouldn't have been affected by Zant's magic."

"What's in the vaults that could be so dangerous? Aren't they just somewhere to store things?"

Makura explained, "Without the King's permission, the defenses kick in."

"Ah," Link said, "So it's the defenses that will kill us."

Makura replied, "If only we'd be so lucky."

Link said sarcastically, "Thanks for the reassurance."

Makura pressed a stone at the top of the door framed by light and it opened silently. He said, "We're in the throne room. Just outside are two of the vault access points."

They ran to the door and Makura hesitated. Link asked, "What's wrong?"

Makura said, "I'm not on the best of terms with throne rooms."

"Just come on!"

Makura cringed and ran through the door. Nothing happened and he relaxed. Link clapped him on the back and said, "Where next?"

Makura took a couple steps before saying in disbelief, "No."

Three strange looking creatures stood on the balcony. Makura ran to them and they shrunk away from him. Link asked, "Who are they?"

Makura sighed. "They wear the house rings of the nobles. These are the people who fought hardest to find a new heir." He turned to them and spat in disgust. Makura shouted angrily in Twili, "Do you see where your actions have led us? If we don't stand together, the kingdom falls to dissent and people like Zant rise up!"

Link placed a hand on Makura's arm and said gently, "We can't leave them like this." The nobles started shaking in fear and Link added, "Tell them our plan so that they may be ready to act."

Makura closed his eyes and his anger dissipated. "Until Zant is dead and the Council reestablished, they won't be able to do anything. How ironic that they now depend on the one they despised."

Makura walked away and opened the first vault. Link followed and the door closed. Most of the puzzles weren't dangerous, but they were tedious. Link and Makura kept on their toes until they found the first Sol.

Link asked anxiously, "Where exactly are the defenses? I thought for sure we'd be bothered by now."

Makura walked up to the glowing orb and said, "The Sol is on a plate. It knows when the Sol will be moved and is aware of when it shouldn't be. As soon as we take it, the defenses will activate. You grab it. I'll keep the alarm busy."

Link picked up the Sol and a large black hand materialized. Makura drew his bow and waited. Link stared open mouthed and Makura shouted, "Run!"

Makura shot arrows at the hand and it shut down for the moment. As Link sprinted back to the door, it woke up and started after them. Makura ran ahead of it and caught up to Link."

On the other side of the door, Link sighed in relief and said, "That thing was terrifying. I'm glad we left it in there."

The wall by them started to glow red and black fingers protruded. As the hand phased through the wall, Link cursed violently and started running again. Makura ran with him and shot arrows over his shoulder.

They backtracked until they left the vault. Link doubled over and caught his breath. "That may have been the worst thing I've ever had to do."

Makura laughed and said, "We still have two to go."

Makura picked up the Sol and placed it in its setting. Twilight returned to a third of the balcony and one of the nobles was once again Twili. Makura refused to speak to the man, but spared one glance as he walked to the next vault.

Link and Makura repeated the procedure with the second Sol. Twilight returned and another noble changed back. Makura strode through the throne room and walked down a hall before stopping. Link asked, "Is this where the last Sol is? Why'd we stop?"

"This is the king's study. The last time I spoke to the king, he placed his trust in me and I failed. I fear what we'll find inside." Makura took a deep breath and opened the door.

The room was dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see the creature sitting behind the desk. Makura stepped into the room and walked forward like a man condemned with his head held high. He knelt before the desk and lowered his eyes.

Link took a step forward when the creature moved. Makura said in warning, "Stay back. This doesn't concern you."

Link grit his teeth, but Makura's tone held him in place. He watched as the creature stepped around the desk and stood before Makura. Makura said, "If you wish to end my life, I won't stop you."

The creature paused before falling to the floor. Makura raised his eyes when it started emitting a strange wail. Makura reached out to it and Link couldn't hold himself in check any longer. As he rushed to Makura's side, he asked, "What's it doing?"

Makura whispered comfortingly in Twili before saying, "King Nephad is crying."

Link stepped back in shock and Makura spoke rapidly in Twili. The king lifted his head and tried to move his hands. Makura reached forward and helped him. He handed Makura something and Makura looked into his palm. Makura tried to decline, that much Link could tell, but Nephad shook his head.

Makura met his gaze and nodded once. Then he stood and said, "Come Link, we've little time."

Makura walked to another door and slipped something onto his finger. As his hand touched the doorknob, it glowed and the door opened. He said thickly, "The defenses are disabled. When we obtain the Sol, the power over my people will scatter."

Link hesitantly followed and said, "You're behaving strangely."

Makura paused and explained, "The king granted permission to take the Sol. The rest doesn't matter. Please, Link, I need you to trust me."

Link said, "You know that I do."

"Then follow me." Makura walked and the puzzles solved themselves. When they came to the Sol, Makura picked it up and the hand materialized. Link took a step back and drew his sword.

Makura held out a hand and said, "Don't be afraid."

Link asked, "Are you talking to me or that thing?"

Makura smiled sadly and laid a hand on a finger of the creature. It settled on the ground and started to hum. Link said, slightly panicked, "Now it's purring!"

Makura lowered his hand and the orb disappeared. He said, "It's in place."

They exited the same way they entered and the king, now Twili, lay where they had left him. Makura rushed to him and said, "Sire!"

Nephad sat up and said in Hylian, "It's good to have you back, Keeper."

Makura knelt again before him and replied, "It's good to be home, your Majesty."

Link said from where he stood, "Wait a minute! If you know Hylian, why'd you speak in Twili before?"

Nephad looked up and saw Link for the first time. Makura helped the king rise and said, "Allow me to introduce my brother, Link."

Link saluted and gave a showy bow, but before he could say anything, a terrible rumbling sounded above them. Nephad asked, "Where is my daughter?"

Makura answered, "Midna and a child are barricaded in her bedroom. Zant was trying to break through when we went to find the Sols and free our people. The Nobles are doubtless still cowering in the throne room. The soldiers were posted outside the portcullis."

Nephad nodded and said, "The Nobles and I will hold the throne room until you send reinforcements."

"With all due respect, sir, it would be wise for you and the Nobles to evacuate."

Nephad puffed up and said, "I haven't been preparing for a fight just to back out at the first chance. I will hold the throne room while you save my daughter. Command my soldiers in my stead and don't delay."

"Very well," Makura said. He stood at attention and held a fist over his chest. He said, "Sir," and turned to leave. Link fell in beside him and the king picked up his robes to run.

At the throne room, Nephad stopped Makura from entering the passage and said, "I was wrong about you, my boy. Somehow I failed to see it until now. You'll make Midna a fine husband and are a man I'm happy to call son."

Makura felt himself swell with pride. Nephad turned to the balcony and Makura said, "You need attire more fitting of a king entering battle."

He said, "Don't tell me you know a seamstress spell."

Makura smirked and answered, "Actually, I've learned the spells of a tailor, blacksmith, assassin, farrier, and spy, just to name a few."

Nephad's eyes widened and he said, "You've been busy. Show me what you've learned."

Makura thought of the Warrior and closed his eyes. He used the weaponry lining the walls to construct chainmail and remolded the king's robes into a tunic. When he was finished, Makura opened his eyes.

The king wore a tunic above pants that tucked into boots. Chainmail was visible underneath and greaves adorned his arms. The front of the tunic bore the crescent moon, the sigil of his house. Makura had left off the hat and instead used the helm of the Warrior.

Makura smirked and said, "Very nice. Now you're fit to fight."

Nephad nodded in thanks and ran to the balcony. Makura turned and ran to where Link waited at a fork. Link asked, "Which way do we go?"

Makura took the lead and they entered the kitchen. Servants stared at them as they emerged from the wall. Makura and Link ignored them as they ran out into the inner gardens.

As they neared the portcullis, Link asked, "How are we going to get them to listen? I thought you weren't very popular."

"That's an understatement. Luckily, as Keeper I do have the authority to seize command in the event that the King and Princess Heir are compromised. If they won't listen to that, I do have one trick up my sleeve."

Link said, "You can do that? You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you actually have a plan."

Makura said under his breath, "I have one, we'll see if it works." As they walked up to the guardhouse, he added, "Do me a favor and try to act like you belong."

Makura walked like a soldier and held a fist over his chest as he demanded, "Open the portcullis. I want to speak to all commanding officers."

The soldiers present jumped into action. Makura folded his hands behind his back and waited. A Twili who walked with purpose asked, "What's going on?"

Makura made that odd salute and Link was quick to mimic, albeit clumsily. Makura said, "I need to speak with the generals and their lieutenants. I'm taking control of the army."

The man exclaimed, "On whose authority?"

Makura held his ground and said evenly, "My own. Zant has been controlling you. As we speak, King Nephad is fighting to hold the palace together and Zant tries to reach the Princess."

The man narrowed his eyes and said with condescension, "If what you say is true, Keeper, you should be with your Master."

Link stepped forward to say angrily, "We speak the truth! If you value the life of your liege, you'd do well to listen."

Makura groaned inwardly and placed a hand on Link's shoulder. Link's input was appreciated, but wasn't helpful. The soldier sneered, "Found another blue-eyed demon to run loose, Keeper?"

Makura's eyes flashed dangerously and he said with barely controlled rage, "I will control this army, if not on my own authority, then on that of the King."

Makura held up a fist and said, "You've been following the orders of a false king for months. You know what this ring means." The man's face paled before turning bright red. Makura finished, "If you won't follow the orders I give, I'll have you discharged for treason. Now, I want to talk to all commanding officers."

Makura held the man's glare. After a few seconds, the man saluted him and turned to shout orders. Link whispered, "Holy hell man, what was that about?"

Makura left the guardhouse and waited by the portcullis. He said rather shakily, "When the king gave me his ring he didn't just give me permission to reach the Sol. The King's Sigil can't be stolen."

Link's eyes widened and he barely held his voice at a whisper as he exclaimed, "You're the King?"

Makura said, "In symbol only, but yes. I'm acting as King until this crisis is over."

Makura stood at attention as a dozen highly decorated men and women strode toward them. Makura whispered, "For Goddesses sake, Link, keep your mouth shut."

Makura could tell Link shot him a dirty look, but he kept his eyes on the soldiers approaching them. The Captain of the Royal Guard asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

Makura said, "Please, I don't have time to explain. I need your help. Zant has usurped the throne until recently and we need to regain control of the Palace."

One of the skeptics asked, "How do we know you speak the truth?"

Makura said, "As Keeper, no one cares about securing the Princess's safety more than I."

The swords master said by way of reminding his fellow men at arms, "We all care for our King and his daughter, but you've got us on that one, Keeper."

Makura asked, "So do I have your support?"

One by one they agreed and Makura said, "I want the mages at the throne room with the King and Nobles. A contingent of infantry and half of the Royal Guard will protect them. The other half of the guard will come with me and Link to rescue the Princess. I want the rest of you to clear the Palace of Zant's monsters and evacuate the staff and all other civilians you find."

They split up to follow their orders. Within thirty seconds, half of the guard was ready to leave and Makura and Link led them through the Palace. Their force met with only minor resistance until they reached the tower. The corridor became a battle field and they fought to reach the stairs.

The ceiling above them vibrated above the din and the lieutenant called, "Keeper! Go ahead. We'll hold here!"

Makura nodded in thanks and grabbed Link before pushing to the stairs. Link asked on their ascent, "Will they be alright?"

Makura answered, "They'll be fine. All of them are highly trained and they didn't reach the King's guard for nothing."

The tower shook and they redoubled their pace. At the door, a scream was heard and Makura rushed in, sword drawn. Zant had his back to the door as he cornered Midna and Colin. Makura bellowed a war cry and charged.

Zant turned and caught Makura's sword on a curved dagger. Makura shouted, "Link, get Colin!"

Makura maneuvered so his back was to Midna and fought to hold Zant back. Link ran to grab the boy and picked him up. Link tried to get Midna to come, but she wouldn't move.

Makura heard Link shout, "We need to go!"

He risked a glance at her and shouted, "Carry her if you must, Link!"

Makura dodged a blow from Zant and had to block several strikes. He heard Midna start to protest and smiled. He caught Zant's blade with his own and said, "You've lost, Zant. Quit now and you might be forgiven."

Zant said, "I've come too far to quit now." His eyes glanced down at Makura's hand and spat, "No!"

Makura spun away and goaded, "That's right. The King would rather have a mutt like me on the throne than you, his flesh and blood."

Makura's jibe drove Zant into frenzy and Makura counted his luck. Zant's attacks became sporadic and Makura dealt several crippling blows. Zant went down and Makura held his blade at Zant's throat. He said, "You've lost."

Makura kicked the dagger away from Zant and turned to Link. He released Midna and she ran to Makura. She sobbed into his chest and he whispered in Twili, "I'm back, my love, I'm home."

She whispered back, "You kept me waiting. Never leave me again."

He kissed her and she held him like he was going to vanish. When they pulled apart, he just stood there with her in his arms. This was how they were supposed to be. How long he had waited for it. He heard her gasp before spinning them around.

Makura saw Zant stab Midna and screamed, "No!"

Zant backed away and smiled before disappearing. Makura felt the hilt of the dagger between Midna's shoulder blades and pulled it out. Midna screamed in pain and slumped against him. Midna whispered, "I'm sorry, my love. It looks like I'm the one leaving this time."

Makura felt her start to fall and caught her against him. Tears ran freely down his face as he pressed his lips to her hair. He summoned Nayru's Love as he said quietly, "You can't leave me. I just got you back."

Makura felt her life slip away even as Nayru's Love replenished it. He was fighting a losing battle and they both knew it. Midna reached up and Makura held her hand. She breathed, "I love you."

Her eyes closed and her grip went slack. "No, Midna, no. You can't leave me. Midna? Midna!"

Makura felt a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and said, "She isn't dead. She can't be."

Link said, "I'm sorry, Makura. She's gone."

He opened his eyes and looked at Link. His brother's face was stained with tears. Makura looked over and saw Colin crying in the doorway, but found himself unable to comfort the child. Makura stood and picked up Midna's body. He carried her to the bed and knelt beside her. He held her hand and laid his face against the mattress.

Makura said, "I need you to do something for me, Link. Make sure Colin gets home safe."

Link said, "I can't leave you like this!"

"Please," Makura said quietly, "just go so I may mourn in peace."

* * *

Link cast one last look over his brother's body wracked in pain only he truly felt before walking over to Colin. The boy protested as Link picked him up. Link held Colin's head against his chest and the boy's body shook as he released his despair.

Link started down the stairs and didn't bother trying to stop the tears from falling. At the base of the tower, the battle had been won. Scattered amidst the ash of the monsters lay corpses of the guard and Link knew they had fought hard for this small victory. The men busy cleaning up what they could didn't even notice the man in the green tunic and the small boy he held, let alone the fact that they wept.

Link passed countless scenes like that first one and was glad he went unnoticed. As he passed the throne room, Link paused. Nephad was laughing as his men congratulated him.

Link was tempted to go in, but then Makura's wish to mourn stopped him. Link walked past the portcullis and turned to the Mirror. A low chuckle stopped him and Link raised his eyes.

Link felt his anger boil and glared. He whispered with all the contempt he could muster, "You."

**I cried sooooo hard just writing this scene. I hope you can feel my pain at killing off a character. **

**A thousand apologies for changing the map of the Twilight Palace. It just didn't really work for me to do this with it and frankly it was difficult to remember the exact layout. Yay for improvisation!**

**So back to the names. I was just calling the Twilight King: the King, but that got lame and tedious. So I used a 'technique' I used previously. Spell names backwards. Elder Noroc, the man who raised raised Makura mentioned in chapter 20(?) was the same way. I'll let you figure out who's name I used. **

**As for the king, I based it loosely on Daphnes. Please read and review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**"A death in the family"... or something like that. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura felt a presence behind him and whispered, "You lied to me. I couldn't save her. The wounds were too great."

The Warrior and Goddesses watched him in silence. Makura stood and faced them. He demanded angrily, "Why? Why did she die? Why did she have to die? I was her Keeper! She should have let me take the blow!"

Makura's legs gave out underneath him and he collapsed. Farore and Din rushed to him and he allowed himself to fold into their embrace. Nayru walked to the bed and laid a hand on Midna's wrist.

Makura shouted, "Don't touch her!"

Makura tried to rise when she didn't move and a heavy hand stopped him. Makura looked up into the Warrior's face and he gestured toward the bed. Makura crawled over and watched as the mark on Midna's neck healed and vanished.

Makura brushed the hair off Midna's face and said, "I understand now, what my oath means. As Keeper I protected her, but now that she's dead I don't want to keep on living. Execution is a parting gift from the king."

Nayru shed a tear and said, "Every time I see death, I wish I had never granted love. Then I remember that love was why we created our children. My gift is powerful, yes, but its strength depends on its wielder. Don't give up yet. We haven't abandoned you."

Farore and Din knelt beside him and the Warrior stood behind him. Makura leaned forward until his face was right above Midna's. He placed his forehead against hers and whispered in Twili, "The distance between us is great, but I'm not going to give you the chance to wait for me."

Makura closed his eyes and kissed Midna as he called upon Nayru's Love. Every memory he had of her passed through his head and he knew this woman was his world. He thought of his fear when she was taken. He remembered the happiness he had felt knowing she was alive the night they sang together. The sound of her voice made his heart race and that one moment he held her before her light was extinguished was enough for him to die happy.

Makura released her and a tear fell onto Midna's cheek. He sat back and held her hand to his lips, unwilling to believe she was gone. He closed his eyes to weep when there was no response. Then her hand tightened in his.

Makura looked up to see Midna's chest rise. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open. She turned to Makura and whispered, "I was dead and I heard you calling."

Makura muttered, "I thought you were lost to me."

Midna sat up and Makura climbed on the bed beside her. He murmured as he held her, "Never leave me again."

Midna kissed him before finally noticing the other occupants in the room. She asked, "Who are these strangers?"

Makura sat back and said in alarm, "You can see them?"

Din laughed and said, "The lad doesn't understand the difference between a dream and reality."

Farore said, "Of course Midna can see us."

The Warrior stepped forward and said, "I am Link. These women are the Goddesses, Farore, Din and Nayru."

Midna said, "You don't look like Link."

Makura explained, "This is Link of the Kokiri. He's been acting as our mentor and is our ancestor."

Nayru said, "Speaking of our hero, he's gotten into a bit of a jam."

Din added, "Zant still lives. Until he's dead, this realm won't be at peace."

"Link needs his brother," Farore said with emphasis.

The Warrior finished by asking, "Do you have the strength to fight, Makura?"

Makura glanced at Midna and she smiled. He answered, "Yes."

They turned and the room was empty. A clamor was heard on the stairs and the lieutenant of the guard walked in. He stared in shock at the two of them on the bed before regaining his composure and saying, "Sir, King Nephad has asked for your presence."

Midna raised an eyebrow at the respect in the soldier's voice for her Keeper. Makura stood and helped Midna off the bed. He answered, "Take us to him."

The soldier saluted and turned to leave. Makura wiped at his eyes and grabbed Midna's hand. He hadn't been this openly affectionate since they were children and Midna asked, "Did something I'm unaware of happen?"

Makura held up his hand to show the King's Sigil and said, "Your father gave his blessing."

Midna stopped on the stairs and pulled Makura to a halt. The soldier paused to see what had delayed them and asked, "Is something wrong, milady?"

Midna smirked as she noticed she held the upper ground. She said, "We only have one slight problem."

Midna threw herself into Makura and forced him to catch her. She kissed Makura until they were both out of breath and whispered, "I was dead a little while ago. I am in no fit condition to be running around the Palace."

Makura grinned and whispered back, "You could have just asked me to carry you."

She glanced at the soldier and said quietly, "Where's the fun in that?"

Makura followed her gaze and saw the man frozen in astonishment. As he moved Midna into a comfortable position, Makura said, "Well, let's be on then."

Makura felt bad for the soldier as he stuttered into motion. Obviously there wasn't a protocol for their actions. The Royal Guard waited at attention at the base of the steps and Makura held himself with pride and confidence. For the most part, the soldiers held themselves in order as the Keeper filed past with the Princess in his arms. The captain stepped forward and saluted.

Makura said, "Forgive my impertinence, but my hands are full. Where is my liege?"

The captain, to his credit, didn't show any sign of noticing their situation as he said, "Sir, King Nephad and Council wait in the throne room."

Makura nodded and the troop fell into a defensive perimeter around the pair. Midna glanced around in surprise. These were the men that until recently wouldn't take either of their word without Midna pulling rank. Now they listened to Makura like he was a senior officer.

Makura said, "Captain, I need to have a word with you." The man fell back and Makura asked, "Have you seen the man I was with? He left the tower with a child ahead of us."

The Captain said, "No, sir. The only ones seen leaving the tower were yourself and the Princess."

Makura thanked the man and the Captain gave a curt nod before resuming his post. Midna saw Makura's face cloud in thought and asked, "Where are Link and Colin?"

Makura said, "I told Link to get Colin home."

Midna concentrated as she scanned the Palace. "I can't find them anywhere. Zant must have hidden them. Wherever they are, it's not in the Twilight.

Makura cursed under his breath as the guard parted for them to enter the throne room. Makura carried Midna to stand in front of the King and the Council of Nobles. He hoped this would be over quickly. Makura asked quietly, "Do you want to stand?"

Midna replied as the guard filed to line the hall, "I'm right where I want to be."

She leaned into his chest as her father said, "Makura, Keeper of the Princess Heir and my daughter, you have done well to save our Kingdom from Zant."

Makura raised his chin and said, "It was my duty, both to my King and my friend. You asked me to bring her home, Sire. It was with much regret that I followed your order. By now you know the true nature of my relationship with your daughter."

The Council smirked triumphantly as Makura admitted what they had suspected for years. Nephad glanced at them and they paled. Obviously, he had said something beforehand.

Makura lowered Midna to the floor and marched to kneel before the King. He removed the King's Sigil and placed it on the step in front of him. "I told you once before, if you wish to end my life, I won't stop you."

Makura kept his eyes down, but looked over when Midna knelt beside him. She said, "I don't mean to sway your decision. If you end this man's life, I only ask that you end mine as well."

The Council and guard went into an uproar. Makura kept his gaze on the floor before him as he waited for the King's judgment.

Nephad held his hand up and deathly silence fell. "You would give up the Kingdom for the sake of one man?"

Midna grabbed Makura's hand for support and replied with her eyes downcast, "I would."

The King reached forward and picked up his ring. As he settled it on his finger, the King said, "Rise and hear my words."

Makura and Midna stood, but didn't release their hold on the other's hand. The King stood as well and said, "Of all the men I've seen, none care more for my daughter than the one who stands before me. Makura swore the Oath of Keeper knowing marriage wouldn't be possible. As Keeper, he has shown devotion to the Princess and Kingdom through his actions today and every day since he swore the oath."

The King stepped forward and placed a hand on each of their heads and said, "From this point forward, the Princess Heir and her Keeper are betrothed until such a time as a wedding can be arranged. If any witnesses here have any objections, let them speak now."

The Nobles stood, but before they could speak, Nephad asked, "Does the public support the Council?"

Not a voice was raised and the Council sat in rigid silence. The King said, "I hereby present our future King and Queen. Turn, and face your subjects."

Nephad lifted his hands. Midna and Makura stood for a second in disbelief. He smiled warmly and they finally turned. The soldiers present cheered as one and Makura turned to smile at Midna. She glowed as she smiled and her eyes were damp with tears of joy.

The King lowered his hands and silence descended once again. He said, "Now that this has been decided, we need to return to the task of finding the fugitive, Zant. I want to talk to the Captain, the Princess, and the Keeper about what must be done."

Makura turned worried eyes on Midna as he thought about Link and Colin. As the soldiers jumped into action, the Council stepped forward angrily. The King said, "Captain, would you have your men escort the Nobles to safety?"

The Captain saluted and said, "Sir," before gesturing to a handful of men who rushed forward to follow his orders. As the Nobles were led out, Nephad cracked a grin and said, "I'm going to catch hell from them later. So, what do we know of Zant's location?"

Makura said, "Sire, he's taken my brother and the child with him. I don't know where he took them, but I fear what he's doing."

The Captain said, "I've already sent scouts to search for your missing friends, Keeper."

The King asked, "When was the last time you saw them?"

Makura said, "It was right after I bested Zant in the tower. Sire, Zant has abilities beyond that of a normal man. I broke his arm and snapped the tendons in both of his legs. He then stood and stabbed Midna before disappearing."

The King glanced between them and said in alarm, "If you're hurt, you should be in the infirmary!"

Midna leaned into Makura and said, "Daddy, I died. Zant stabbed me through a lung and cut an artery to my heart."

Nephad asked, "How can this be?"

Makura held Midna, not willing to lose what he had only recently gained. "Sir, I can explain later, but right now we really need to find Zant."

A soldier ran in and saluted. "Sir, individuals matching the description of the missing child and man have been found by the Mirror."

Makura asked, "Are they alright?"

The soldier said, "They're unconscious, sir. Our medics can't wake them up."

Midna cursed and Nephad glanced at her with a look that showed he didn't agree with her colorful language. She said, "Pull back the medics and set up a perimeter of mages. Zant's attacking Link's mind and if any but Makura or I enter, he'll kill them outright."

Nephad didn't look happy with this bit of information. Midna said, "Daddy, it's the only way."

He asked, "Will you watch over her, Makura?"

Makura nodded but said, "Sir, your daughter isn't as helpless as you think. I'd choose no other by my side as I marched into battle."

The King nodded in approval and called to the Captain, "Call back those medics. I want all mages available holding a perimeter around the Mirror Chamber."

Makura and Midna turned to run to the Mirror and Nephad followed. Midna said, "Father, you should stay back."

Nephad retorted, "I want all mages present. I will fight alongside my people."

The soldiers were forming a line around the courtyard when they arrived. They parted to let Midna and Makura pass. They ran forward and knelt beside Colin and Link. The boy was relaxed. If not for the steady rise and fall of his chest, Makura might have thought him dead.

Link on the other hand, was restless. His whole body was tense and his jaw was locked as he grit his teeth in concentration. His eyes danced beneath his eyelids and cold sweat covered him. His fist was clenched so tight, his nails drew blood from his palm.

Makura placed a hand on either side of Link's face. He closed his eyes and prepared to enter Link's mind. Midna did the same for Colin. Makura said, "I'll leave a trail for you to find me."

He heard Midna wish him luck and then he was floating above a watery dome. He didn't recognize the scene as Link fought Zant, who kept appearing and disappearing. Makura watched helplessly as Link was electrified by Zant's attack. Link recovered quickly and used the hookshot to stun Zant before delivering a killing blow.

Link barely caught his breath before the scene changed to the inside of a tree with strange totem poles. Makura understood Zant's strategy. He was finding Link's memories from times he faced a great challenge and making Link relive them. From the looks of things, Link had been fighting for some time. The only thing keeping him going was the knowledge that should he fail, all was lost.

Makura felt new anger rise as he watched Zant. No more would he sit by and let Zant dictate his actions. Then Makura realized something. Zant was as oblivious to him as Link was.

Makura concentrated as he worked his magic. He'd only get one chance. As the scene changed again, Makura released the spell. In the blink of an eye, he stood before Zant in the manor of Snow Peak. He felt Link's confusion, but then he had to concentrate on the battle.

**Siblings are awesome, aren't they? They're the only ones to tease you and then kick the ass of anyone else who tries. And soldiers aren't useless!**

**Please read and review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Final Boss Fight anyone? I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Link felt himself floating. He tried to recall where he had been. Makura had told him to leave the tower with Colin. Then he was walked to the Mirror where Zant was waiting for them. He put Colin down and drew his sword. He told Colin to run, but Zant struck before the boy could move. Colin had collapsed.

Link called out to the boy and cursed before rushing to attack. Zant struck first and everything had changed. Link remembered fighting in a place he had already been and lifting his sword only because he must.

Link focused on where he had last fought Zant and a scene he didn't recognize unfurled below him. Link focused on the image of himself fighting below. Link swore and said, "I'm dead."

A laugh he thought he'd never hear again sounded behind him. Link turned and Midna stood before him. Link asked, "Are you real?"

Midna nodded. Link took a step back and said, "I watched you die!"

Midna smiled and said, "Right now, all that matters is stopping Zant. Makura told me what to do to help you. "

"Makura?" Link asked.

Midna said, "Look past the spell. You'll find it really isn't you fighting down there. I can heal you, but the rest you'll have to do. When the scene changes, think of home. Makura will do the same. Combine your thoughts with Makura and together you'll defeat Zant."

Link said, "We were told that was too dangerous."

Midna kissed his cheek and said, "The two of you are stronger than any men I've ever met. I promise you'll both be fine."

Link felt his strength return and Makura reached out to him. Midna faded and he thought of Hyrule even as he knew Makura thought about the Twilight. He opened his eyes and they had merged.

Zant looked around in confusion as a courtyard from Hyrule lit by Twilight surrounded them. A definite square kept them confined. Zant drew a pair of curved scimitars and lunged to attack.

Midna woke with a gasp and sat up quickly to watch over Makura and Link. They were lying peacefully, side by side. All previous signs of discomfort were gone. Colin took her hand and watched anxiously.

Midna smiled and said, "It's up to them now. We have nothing to fear."

* * *

Makura and Link had become one being. They fought fiercely with the power of the Goddesses and the strength of the Warrior. For every strike Zant landed on them, he received a dozen.

As they fought, Zant's power waned until only the husk of his life remained. They concentrated and delivered a final blow to drive Zant from their mind. Makura and Link separated and opened their eyes.

They stood and drew their swords as one. Zant lay on the ground before them. Zant screamed angrily, "The Kingdom should be mine! I had the power."

Midna stepped forward to stand by Makura and said, "No. Your power was a false one used for your own self gain. Your eyes gave away your intent. You would never have ruled as king."

She raised a hand to execute him and Makura placed an arm around her. She sighed and lowered her hand angrily. She snapped her fingers and the Fused Shadows flew to her.

She leaned into Makura and he turned to lead them away. Link gave one last look at the pitiful Twili before turning and picking up Colin to follow. They neared the edge of the courtyard before Zant shrieked in rage.

As he ran at them, the only one to respond in time was Makura. He drew his sword and thrust it through Zant. He placed a hand against Zant's back and whispered in Zant's confusion, "You have come too far to be forgiven, but I will grant you this one mercy. You may die by my blade and end your torment."

Zant smiled as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. A tear fell down his cheek and he breathed, "Thank you."

Zant's body fell against Makura and he lowered him to the ground. Makura withdrew his blade and closed Zant's eyes before walking back to Midna, suddenly too tired to clean his sword.

He was vaguely aware of the soldiers saluting him as Midna led them into the palace. Nephad fell in beside them and the five of them walked to his study. Servants brought a table and chairs. Midna walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bowl of water and some towels as the second group of servants brought food.

Midna dipped a rag in the bowl and started wiping blood off Makura. Nephad said, "When you began your last attack, we all saw your actions. Everyone knows the truth of Zant's reign."

Makura sighed and said, "What he's done here is only half. The spirit of a man worse than Zant has taken over the Light world of Hyrule."

Midna said, "Now that we've regained the Fused Shadows, we can break the seal on the castle and attack Ganon."

Makura said, "I will go with Link."

Midna held his gaze with a glare and said, "You can't force me to do anything."

Makura backpedaled and said, "That's not what I meant."

Nephad laughed lightly and said, "Just start from the beginning. Many holes fill the story and I want to know everything before making a decision."

Midna said, "The start was three months ago when you came to my room to ask about Makura, but Zant had been plotting for years."

Over the next few hours, they pieced together the events that had led them to their final battle with Zant. Midna's death was the hardest to explain. While Makura and Midna both knew what had happened, there was no way to put it to words.

Eventually Makura said, "The Goddesses haven't abandoned us. It was with their power that I was able to save Midna."

Nephad wore a look of a kid who had been told everything he wished to believe was true. They convened briefly to deal with burying Zant's body and to fully clean themselves. Midna took Colin to a guest bedroom to bathe while Link and Makura used the bathroom in the study. Nephad disappeared to his own bedchambers.

As Makura stripped out of his tunic and armor, he heard Link ask from the other side of the door, "What happened when we combined minds?"

Makura leaned against the door while the tub filled and said, "So you felt it too."

Link gathered his thoughts before saying, "It wasn't like we weren't there. I've never been so sure and in control of a fight in my life. I just want to know what we became."

Makura sighed and said, "I don't know, but I agree. For a moment I felt like we fought as gods and that terrified me. Whatever the Goddesses did, I'm not too eager to repeat it."

Link laughed nervously and said, "I'm with you on that one."

Makura turned off the faucet and sank below the water.

Makura was cleaned up and wore fresh robes while his clothes were laundered. Link had locked himself in the bathroom and Makura was trying to get him out as Nephad and Midna with Colin on one hip reentered the study. Midna let Colin down as Makura became fed up with Link's attitude.

Makura sighed in frustration and said, "If you don't get out here now, Link, I'm going to burn down the door."

Midna whispered conspiratorially, "What's wrong?"

Makura whispered back, "Link doesn't want to wear the clothes I picked out. He's not used to the idea of robes."

"No," Link said through the door. "I'm not used to showing more skin than the clothes cover!"

Makura said, "It covers you fine!"

Midna giggled and said, "Poor Ilia. All that man and he's too shy to show himself off."

That last comment finally got him to leave the bathroom. Makura said helpfully, "For the record, those are the most concealing of my clothes."

Link said self-consciously, "Shut up."

He stepped out and blushed. Midna took him in and said, "My, my, my, you do look good. We'll have to hide you or the ladies will eat you up, especially now that they know Makura's off limits."

Link's blush deepened and he finally noticed Midna. He stared at her without a word and she flipped her hair back. "What? Are you really so speechless over my beauty?"

Makura crossed his arms and teased, "He's just not used to women being so revealing. The closest he's got is Telma."

Midna put her hands on her hips and said, "At least he's over his own discomfort."

Colin laughed from where he sat next to Nephad and Link asked jealously, "How come he gets normal clothes?"

Midna and Makura said in synchrony, "He's a child."

Link looked ready to blow up, but he said, "Let's just finish here so we can go home."

Midna and Makura looked sad and even Colin seemed disappointed. Link saw their reactions and said more gently, "I mean so we can finish this fight. There's no reason this is the end for our friendship."

Makura smiled sadly and said, "I wish it were that simple."

Nephad spoke to interrupt, "You should stay for a few days and recover. That will give me time to settle the Kingdom slightly before the Princess Heir spends some personal time in isolation with her Keeper after you make a public appearance. That'll give you more than enough time to save Hyrule."

Midna smiled and said, "Thank you."

They resumed talking about their journey. Colin fell asleep in Makura's lap and still they talked. Later, Makura felt a hand on his shoulder and his chin jerked up. Midna said, "We should retire for the evening. We can continue in the morning after a good night's rest."

Nephad nodded and they stood. Makura cradled Colin and said, "Where shall we put him?"

Midna said, "He's been sleeping with me, but I don't want to return to the tower just yet."

Nephad said, "Makura, your rooms are free. Take your friends and spend the night there. No one will disturb you."

Makura inclined his head and said, "Sir."

Midna smiled and grabbed Link's arm. Makura led them to a wing off of the tower and opened the door to his room. Makura explained quietly, "The Keeper has always occupied these rooms, but they're actually more of a barracks."

Midna walked in and jumped on the bed. She added, "The Keeper usually has a hand select few who stand guard over the Heir in the tower. Since it's only me and Makura, we get all the rooms to ourselves."

Link's eyes were wide as he took in the main bedroom. He said in awe, "My whole house could fit in this room!"

Midna sat up and took Colin from Makura. He then walked over and opened several doors. "Spare bedrooms are there and bathrooms are attached to each of them. There's also several drawing rooms scattered about."

Makura gestured at the fireplace and the smell of burning wood began to permeate the air. Link finally shut his mouth and said, "What did the two of you do with all this space?"

Makura sat next to Midna and said, "Hide, mostly. We have access to the hidden passage behind the fireplace here too."

Colin sighed against Midna and reminded them of why they were here. Makura walked Link to a room almost as big as his own and said, "I can show you around in the morning if you wish."

Makura walked back to see Midna tuck Colin under the covers. As she stood up, he wrapped his arms around her and she tensed just long enough for him to notice. He asked, "What are we going to do?"

Midna said, "There's so much yet to be repaired. When we are presented to our people, there will be those who won't accept us."

Makura leaned into her and asked, "What about you? Are you going to be alright after what Zant's done?"

Midna said, "I could ask the same of you. In the end, all will be right, but for the moment, I'm just trying to believe it's over."

Makura kissed her hair and said, "In the morning then."

Midna smiled and added, "But for now, the night will be enough."

She reached back and grabbed his hand. She twirled out of his arms and pulled Makura towards the bed. She pulled the headdress out of her hair and it fell in waves around her shoulders. She released his hand to remove her hair clip in front and pushed back her hair.

As she grabbed his hand again, Makura said, "I want to spend forever with you."

Midna smiled and lay back on Makura's bed. Makura walked to the other side and lay on his side. Colin lay between them. Makura whispered, "Good night."

Midna looked over at him and breathed, "Good night, my love."

**Fierce Deity happened on it's own. I didn't even realize I had inserted him until I was editing and noticed my word choice. Then I was like, ah hell yeah! Giving Zant a noble death was really fulfilling as a writer. My roomate couldn't believe I did it after what he did to everyone. Hopefully it gives closure? or whatever to you. I know it did for me. **

**Another thing I forgot as I wrote was Colin. I put him to bed before realizing I had cockblocked my own idea. There was originally going to be a bit of a make out between our two lovers, but that didn't happen. I was putting pen to paper before I realized I couldn't have it because Colin was sleeping with them. How embarassing.**

**And now that that's all out, please read and review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**So I would like to thank all of you. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story. After this there's only one chapter and a short epilogue. Then I start on the sequel. We'll see how that one goes. Since I have limited experience with Majora's Mask and none with Four Swords, I was doing some research. AKA reading the manga Four Swords and Majora's Mask, ;), and realized I have yet another character to create. This after writing almost sixty pages without them... I have quite a hole I've dug. **

**Anyway, as always, I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

Makura woke up in the middle of the bed. Colin snuggled close on one side and Midna lay over his arm to sprawl a hand across his chest. He moved slightly and she sighed. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled softly.

Makura smiled back and then Midna realized where he was and how much they had moved during the night. She gave a low laugh and leaned on her elbow to look at Colin. Midna reached over and brushed back Colin's hair whispering, "He's never slept so peacefully before."

Link walked into the bedroom. He cocked a grin upon seeing the three of them on the bed. Midna smiled shamelessly and leaned into Makura before rolling out of bed and onto her feet.

Makura disentangled himself from Colin and got up more slowly. Colin sighed and turned over, fast asleep. Makura motioned to a door and they entered a study.

Midna lit the candles and lounged in a chair. She asked Link, "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," Link answered. "I'm just not used to such spacious living quarters. Do I even need to ask how you slept?"

Makura picked up on his tone and gave a pointed glance. Midna said without noticing, "The best in over five years."

Link and Makura gave her matching looks and she said with a hidden laugh, "What… we lived a stress filled life. Now everything is finally starting to make sense."

Before they could respond, a knock was heard. Makura opened the door and Nephad stood in the hall with several servants. He gestured for Makura to let him in and glanced around before shutting the door again.

Makura asked in alarm, "Is something wrong?"

Nephad smiled and said, "The Council has been trying to pin me down about what happened yesterday. I've been sneaking around so I can get you out of the blast radius for when I confront them."

Link said, "So that's why we're here?"

"Yes, also," Nephad said, "You children don't deserve what the Council will say. It would be best for you to get out of the Palace until this blows over."

Midna smiled and Makura said, "Sir."

Nephad scrunched his face and said, "You don't need to be so formal, Makura."

Makura nodded curtly and said, "On the contrary. I am still the Keeper. I won't go back on my oath just because the situation has changed."

The king laughed and said, "Enjoy your freedom today. I'll send a messenger when I'm done with the Council. Try to stay out of sight."

He winked and the servants, now unburdened by breakfast, left with him. Makura closed the door and went to wake Colin.

Colin was rubbing his eyes as Makura carried him into the study. Midna had set out plates and was packing the extra food into a picnic basket she had found somewhere.

Colin yawned as Makura set him in a chair and asked, "Why are we up so early?"

Midna explained, "We're going to leave the palace for a bit. Eat up and you can take a nap once we get there."

Colin picked up some of the odd fruit and started eating. Link had looked suspicious of the food, but hesitantly started when the boy seemed to like it.

Makura ran to his wardrobe and grabbed a pair of canteens and a large blanket. Midna was picking at her plate and gave Makura a look when he filled the first canteen with honey juice and the second with water. Makura saw her look and said, "I'll eat later."

Link watched him throw the canteens over one shoulder and wrap the blanket around the basket. As he tied a knot, Link said, "I get the feeling you've done this before."

Midna laughed and held her arms out for Colin. Makura picked up the basket and Midna held Colin as they started down the passage to the stables. Makura set the basket in the stall and lifted himself out of the tunnel. He helped lift Colin out and reached down to get Midna. Link pulled himself up and covered the hole before crouching with the others.

Makura glanced down the hall and called out quickly when a groom walked by. The boy looked about Beth's age. He glanced around before spotting them in Eleni's stall. He casually walked in before ducking below the wall.

He grinned and said, "Everyone's talking about you. It's good to have you back, Makura."

Link gave a questioning look and Midna explained, "Tomas has been helping us sneak out for years."

Tomas said shyly, "I barely do anything, Midna."

Makura asked, "Could you bring three horses around back for us?"

He nodded, but said worriedly, "Tipton is here, but Eleni's been missing almost as long as you were."

Makura reassured, "She's fine. She found me in the light world."

Tomas smiled and said, "Meet me in ten minutes."

Makura clapped his shoulder and Tomas stood up and walked on like he hadn't been talking. Link watched him go and whispered, "Okay, that boy is good. Where do we meet him?"

Makura opened a gate at the back of the stall and looked around. He left and crouched, letting the others into the paddock. They ran to a hay bunker and jumped inside. As they lay hidden by the wooden boards, Link said in sudden understanding, "You guys just enjoy sneaking around!"

Midna giggled before covering her mouth when a handler walked nearby. Soon, a horse walked over and started chewing on her hair. Midna ran a hand over its soft nose and said, "Hi, Tipton."

Two more horses looked in on them and they heard Tomas say, "Go now!"

Makura and Midna jumped out of the bunker and into the saddle. Link passed the basket and grabbed Colin as he jumped on the third horse. As Midna spurred away, Link asked, "Ready for that first lesson, Colin?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he followed Makura down a path and out the back of the Palace. They rode through a field of grass that waved in the wind toward a forest. Link couldn't shake the feeling he had been here before.

A low wall became visible on the horizon and Link knew where he had seen it before. The lighting was wrong, but he knew the castle rose above the hill behind him. Once they neared the ruins, the horses began to stomp nervously and refused to go on.

They dismounted and walked into the ruins. Makura said, "Feel free to explore, but don't wander too far."

Midna took the basket and began setting up. Makura went to tend to the horses and Colin helped spread the blanket. Link found his mind wandering and started walking.

He found the pool where Makura and Midna had played quite easily. He walked on and came to an open area. Link had to glance around to make sure the prison wouldn't appear. He continued and entered the maze of devastated homes and shops that remained of the ruined city.

A square with a fire pit in the middle opened before him. No fire burned now, but the stone showed wear from years previous.

Link saw in his mind's eye, Shadow trotting through as if leading him once again to the forest. At the path, Link stopped and looked. The forest seemed forbidden and he got the same forlorn sense as when he entered the Sacred Grove.

Link didn't know how long he stood there before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and Makura asked, "You okay?"

Link nodded and turned back to the forest. He asked, "What's in there?"

Makura followed his gaze and said, "I'm not really sure. You saw how the horses were. I've never seen any wildlife under the canopy. The only one who will enter with Midna and me is Eleni, but she trusts me more than she should."

"So you've never been in there?"

Makura shook his head and answered, "Stories say that any who enter, never return. Midna and I are the only ones who come out here. When you found me, that clearing is the farthest I've ever gone." He turned to leave and said, "We should get back to them or they'll start to worry."

Link nodded and followed Makura, trying to ignore the feeling that Makura wasn't telling him everything he knew about the forest. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and trying not to worry about Hyrule. A few hours before sunset, a rider from the palace arrived.

His horse bucked and sidestepped nervously so he dismounted to say, "The King is ready for you."

They rode to the Palace and handlers from the stable took the reins to lead their horses away. The messenger led them to the throne room where Nephad waited by the balcony. He said, "The public is ready for an announcement."

Makura stood at attention with his hands behind his back. Midna stood to one side of her father and Makura stepped to the other. Link and Colin stood by him. As one, they walked to the balcony edge to face the populace below.

The low hum of conversation stopped as Nephad raised his hand. He began, "For the past few months, our kingdom has been violated. The Noble, Zant, gained an evil magic and ruled as a false king. Whether or not you knew it, you all felt it." He gestured to Makura and said, "The Keeper and his friends from the Light World of Hyrule saved us from Zant's false reign. Yesterday, we regained our empire. Then, it became apparent to me that my daughter was in love. When it happened matters not, but I would be a fool not to agree with her choice."

Midna and Makura stepped forward and the King said, "The Princess and Keeper, hero of our realm, are betrothed. He had proven himself more than worthy of the throne."

The crowd erupted in applause. They stood for a minute before the people before retiring to the throne room. Makura said, "There will be some who won't be happy with this choice."

Nephad answered, "I know, which is why you're leaving tonight for Hyrule. Ganon must be stopped. I'll stay here and placate the protesters."

Midna hugged her father and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, daddy."

The four of them ran to the Keeper's wing and prepared to go. The matching Hero's Garb had been placed on the bed along with all of their weaponry and items. Link and Makura were just finished strapping their gear on when servants arrived to take them to the Mirror.

Makura picked up Colin and they walked to the courtyard. Midna opened the Mirror and they stepped through in pairs. Colin looked shaken by the transport. Makura squeezed him comfortingly and said, "Only one more to go."

Midna opened a portal and transported them to Eldin spring. The sun was just setting as they walked to the Sanctuary. Renado was repairing the wagon as they neared.

Ilia sat nearby and saw them coming. She called to the shaman before running and throwing herself into Link's arms. Midna laughed and said, "I take it her memory has returned."

Ilia broke off her kiss with Link to notice Colin and the new comer. She grinned and hugged Colin and Makura and said, "I knew they would find you."

Midna asked Link, "Is she usually this huggy?"

Link laughed and Ilia released Makura awkwardly. She turned to Midna and said, "Excuse me for asking, but we haven't met. What's your name?"

Midna curtsied gracefully and said, "I am Midna, Princess Heir of the Twilight. And you are Ilia, daughter of the mayor of Ordon and lover of Link."

Ilia blushed and looked at Link for help, but he was blushing worse than her. Midna then beamed and hugged Ilia, saying, "We're going to be sisters!"

Ilia laughed and said, "Pardon?"

Makura stepped forward and said, "Midna is my fiancé and Link is my brother, albeit distantly."

He wrapped an arm around Midna's waist and she leaned into his side. The other children came running up and Colin squirmed to be let down. Makura put him on the ground where he was mobbed. The children laughed in a pile.

Link said, "We can't stay long. There's one place yet we have to go."

Makura nodded and Link pulled out the horse charm Ilia had given him. Epona and Eleni rounded the town entrance. As Link and Makura mounted up, Midna said, "You still need someone to break the seal."

Makura smirked and held out a hand. "I wouldn't have any other by my side."

Midna took hold and swung up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back as he spurred Eleni to a gallop. Link shouted behind them and they rode to Castle Town.

At the gate, Midna summoned the Fused Shadows and transformed herself into a monster. She flew at the seal and called up a giant spear. She wrapped a tentacle around it and stabbed. Cracks began to appear and the barrier shattered, throwing her off.

She opened her eyes to find Makura cradling her while Link watched anxiously over his shoulder. She asked quietly, "Did it work?"

Makura smiled and nodded. Midna turned to look and sighed. Makura said, "I must insist on you leaving this to Link and I."

Midna smiled up at him and said, "I know. I'll await your return in Kakariko."

Makura kissed her before opening the portal for her. She disappeared from his arms and he stood to follow Link into the castle.

**Fighting almost done. Please read and review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**The final part, Hyrule Castle. I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

The main doors were locked. They were forced to enter the courtyard.

The path led to a square closed off from any other courtyards. As they walked to the center, the King Bulblin entered the arena. He said in a gruff voice, "I have come to play."

Makura and Link set their stance and waited. The bulblin charged. Link waited until the last second before using a Mortal Draw, spinning to catch their enemy off guard. Makura then alternated between attacking with magic and striking with his sword. When the bulblin caught on, Link took over.

They only sparred for a little while before the leader of the bulbins said, "Enough." He pulled a key off his belt and handed it over saying, "I follow the stronger side. It is all I have ever known."

Link and Makura watched as he walked to his boar and mounted. As he rode away, Makura stuttered in surprise, "Link… he… He spoke."

They used a shortcut to get back to the first courtyard and found the army guarding the castle. Bulblins had set up barricades and towers. Scouts sat on top. Link and Makura ran to a wall and crouched. A quick search found a boar.

They stealthily ran and mounted. Link grabbed the reins and kicked. The boar took off. Makura used his bow to shoot their enemies.

Link guided them for some time before saying, "I don't see a way out."

Makura shot another arrow and shouted, "We're getting surrounded here! Make an exit for us."

Link guided them through a fence and they rode through, letting the debris lock them in. A puzzle revealed a map and then Makura noticed something odd.

They transformed into wolves and found a tunneling path that led to a graveyard. The tombstones read of royal family members. Rain poured, soaking them through. As the brothers wandered between the graves, Link started growling.

Makura noticed what had alarmed him and saw specters, soldiers from the past. Makura stalked toward them, watching for hostility. When none was shown, he stopped and said, '_These are merely sentinels to warn us of something. Don't be afraid, Link.'_

They wandered through, but didn't find anything useful. The heroes dug back out and returned to the front door, finally able to enter the castle.

Music played in the entry hall of the castle. It was hauntingly beautiful and foreboding. Link and Makura worked through the palace, solving puzzles as they went. Their enemies fell in droves. With all they had faced together, the brothers had become formidable fighters.

All was fine until they crossed a bridge. An enemy ran forward and another behind to cut them off. Link and Makura went back to back. There was no room to attack. Link noticed a glint from the tip of an arrow and shouted, "Get down!"

Suddenly, a hawk came from nowhere and struck the goblin. An explosion happened right where one of the guards walked towards them. An arrow emerged from the chest of the other.

Link and Makura looked over the edge to see the Knights from Telma's tavern below them. Rusl nodded and the four of them ran on to enter the castle. Makura met Link's eyes before running to finish the fight. They entered the throne room of Hyrule Castle, the place it had all started.

Ganon sat on the throne. What once were beautiful sculptures were now broken and crushed. Zelda was suspended, unconscious above the king of evil. Link went to run forward, but Makura blocked his path with an arm.

Ganon said in his guttural way, "Welcome to my castle."

Link said through grit teeth, "So you're Ganondorf."

The king just laughed as he stood. As he glared down his nose at them, Link said, "I've been dying to meet you."

Ganon ignored him and said to Makura, "Your people have amused me. You defied the gods with petty magic only to be cast aside, how very pathetic. Yet, they served me well. All it took was a little of their sorrow to bring me back. I grew strong again on their despair. True, you have some skill, but you lack true power, the kind that those chosen by the gods wield."

He held up a fist to show his triforce symbol and finished, "He who holds such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?"

Makura spat, "Such conceit. You really are evil. But if you are the one chosen for this, I would risk everything to deny you!"

Ganon chuckled and murmured, "So the dog had found its bite. Shadow has been moved by light it seems…" He glared more darkly and ground out, "How amusing. Very well, deny me then. Just try, you and your little friend."

Ganon raised a hand and smirked. Makura gasped and used his magic to fly before Zelda. He spread his arms wide to protect her. Ganon laughed and became a cloud of black smoke that flew at the Princess. It passed through Makura harmlessly. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and turned in surprise. He placed a hand on Zelda's cheek. Her eyes flew open and the veins on her face were a toxic green.

Ganon used his puppet to fling Makura out of the hall. He rolled limply. Link ran after, but a barrier stopped him. Link left his unconscious friend to face Ganon in Zelda's body.

She used orbs of magic that he could reflect with his sword. It didn't take long before Ganon collapsed. The barrier fell and Makura stood shakily. He pulled out the Fused Shadow and used it to pull Ganon out of her body. Ganon screamed as Makura worked until Zelda was left on the throne. Makura leaned casually on Link's shoulder, if only to hide his exhaustion, but there was no time to rest. Ganon pulled himself together to become a pig-faced beast.

The boys separated and waited. Makura would shoot with his arrows and Link would strike with his sword. When Ganon went invisible, Makura transformed into a beast and used magic to wrestle the beast Ganon down. Link would then attack with the Master Sword.

Eventually the beast screamed and started to burn. Link and Makura watched until a light formed in the room and entered Princess Zelda. She woke up and glanced around. They ran to her. Before they could speak, she said, "Say nothing Makura. I have been one with Midna and our hearts know the truth. Such hardships you've endured."

She paused and walked forward to speak to Link when Ganon's spirit woke up. This time nothing would stop him. Makura knew what he had to do. He used the Fused Shadows one last time. He opened a portal and sent Link and Zelda away even as his brother ran to him, knowing what Makura had planned.

Makura smiled before taking on the form Midna had used to break the seal. As he rose up, he summoned a spear and stabbed down at Ganon.

Link and Zelda materialized on the moor. They glanced around in horror as the ground rumbled and Ganon materialized on a black steed. As his horse reared, Ganon held out the Fused Shadow. As it crumbled, Link gasped in horror. A single strangled cry escaped his throat. "No!"

Ganon called up ghost riders and charged forward. Zelda prayed as he bore down on them, "Wielders of Light, protectors of this land, give me the power to banish this evil."

They were transferred to a spirit spring. Zelda said, "Please, Link. You have done so much for our kingdom, but I have just one last request."

She held out her hand and Link took it. As she grasped him, he knew what she was going to do. They transported back to the moor and Epona waited for them. As they mounted up, Ganon's forces raced back towards them.

Zelda said, "I'll stun him with my light arrows. He'll be vulnerable then. Use the Master Sword."

Link spurred Epona on and rode straight at Ganon. Zelda fired over his shoulder and Link followed up with a slash attack. When Ganon fell off his horse, Link charged after him and leapt off. A barrier surrounded the two of them. Epona reared and Zelda grabbed at the reins to stay on.

Link drew his sword and circled Ganon. Ganon slowly stood up and said, "You know what the best thing about killing the Shadow was? He died begging me to stop. So much for denying me the throne."

Link set his jaw. "You liar! You will never have the throne! I will make sure Makura didn't die in vain."

Ganon smirked and asked, "So you are full of revenge. That is very dark for someone claiming to be a Hero. Will you be the one to stop me, boy?"

Link dodged an attack. Ganon raised a fist and punched Link in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Link grimaced and murmured through the throbbing in his abdomen, "I will finish this, and when I am done, there will be no second chance for you to resurrect youself."

He stood and spat blood. His eyes burned with anger and sadness, although not retribution. Link charged, his sword flashing in the evening sun. Ganon was strong, yet his power was matched with Link's own. The Master Sword struck again and again as Link attacked. Ganon staggered and caught Link's blade with his own.

As they fought for control, Ganon said, "You are weak. Give up this pointless fight."

Link shouted unintelligibly and pushed Ganon back. With a final burst of strength, he stabbed through Ganon's chest, right where the sages had when they banished him. Ganon screamed and backed up. The moor was hit with a scorching wind, forcing Link away.

As he watched, Ganon seemed to petrify. His cape fluttered as the breeze died. Link stood and walked over. The King of Evil was crumbling, his ash fell away from the blade. As Link withdrew the legendary blade, the ash burst, scattering over the field.

Zelda walked over and grabbed his hand. Link looked down at her. His gaze wasn't that of a man who had won a war. Zelda reassured, "It's finally over."

Link turned away and saw something on the hill. The Light Spirits were gathering around a light. Link started running.

A man in black robes was turned away. Link said, "That had better be you, Makura!"

The man turned in surprise. When he saw Link, he said, "I told you not to worry."

Link ran up and hugged him. "I thought you were dead."

Makura held him at arm's length and said, "I guess not."

Epilogue

Makura and Midna were at the Mirror Chamber with Link and Zelda. Zelda said, "Thank you for what you've done. All of Hyrule is safe because of your actions."

Makura smiled sadly and said, "I guess this is goodbye."

Link's grin faltered and he replied, "There's no need for that."

Midna grabbed Makura's hand and started walking to the mirror. Makura walked through and said, "Link… We… See you later."

As Midna disappeared, her tear shattered the Twilight Mirror. Link was left in shock. After an eternity Zelda said, "I suppose there was no other way."

Link whispered, "I don't understand. Everything is better now. Why?"

Zelda replied gently, "Hyrule has caused the Twilight a great grief. This way, they can protect themselves and we are forced to move forwards."

Link shook his head and fought the sting of tears. "Goodbye, brother."

Link turned to return home, finally finished with his quest. Everyone was waiting for him.

Midna wiped her eyes as Makura said with strained conviction, "We know we had to do it."

Midna forced a smile and said, "Yes, but I didn't think it would be so hard."

Makura held her and whispered, "It will be alright. This isn't the end."

Several years later, a blue horse was running through the forest, its rider gave it a sense of excitement and haste. Here was a place she hadn't been for an age.

**Thanks again to all the readers who stuck with me! Here is the end of my first story. As promised, I will start updating the sequel as soon as I can. The chapters are longer, though, so I won't have to have so many of them. Also have to start naming them. It's much easier to keep track of which chapter to post when there's a title. **

**I hope this Chapter wasn't anticlimactic. I tried to follow the game as much as I could here. Please read and review. What did/didn't you like? Tips are always appreciated and I reply to questions.**

**Here ends book 1, Twilit Shadow. Keep watching me for book 2, Cursed Mask.**

** Belladonna209, signing off!**


End file.
